CHOCOLATE WARS Return Of The Emperor
by Hagjo D
Summary: This is Part 2 of a series of stories. Part 1 "CHOCOLATE WARS-CHOCOLATE FOR ALL" is also posted on this site. While I open this story with a synopsis of the first story, many of the details are not included herein. Please read, let me know your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**In a dimension pinned between ours and another **

**exist worlds and beings which, while totally**

**foreign, are also oddly familiar.**

**Those familiar people,** **places and objects **

**compose, form and fill that dimension.**

**Beings and worlds which have **

**switched from the inanimate to animate. **

**From our fiction to their reality...**

**PART II**

**THE RETURN OF THE EMPEROR**

**The Empire's strongholds have been defeated.**

**With the added victory of Choctooine's lost son,**

**Oh Henry Jr. , being found and rescued**

**Hagjo is ready to return home and begin his new life with Schan.**

**Emperor Sakarin however has other plans.**

**Plans which do not include the end of...**

**CHOCOLATE ****WARS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NEW GAME**

"It's not over yet!" Sakarin growled from the command chair of the Lysterine, Diet Vanilla and the Empire's newest and most powerful fighting ship.

"Identification-verified Sire." notified the Science officer.

From his station the helmsman added, "Our mask is working perfectly Sire. The Chedi has no idea that we're following him."

After several moments the science officer turned from his controls again, "Diet Vanilla is still on board my Lord. Sensor readings indicate that he remains unconscious."

Sakarin settled back in his seat, his slitted eyes nailed to the forward view screen. "What's the ship's coil status?"

The crewman studied his console for several seconds before turning toward Sakarin again. "Cooling Sire. It'll take several minutes to rewarm them to firing levels."

Sakarin smiled. "Excellent." Looking toward his navigator he ordered, "Mr. Payne, position us five hundred meters above and behind the Chedi's ship. Notify me when we're in position." Resting his elbows on the arm rests of his command chair Sakarin steepled his hands beneath his chin. As the ship was positioned, he allowed his mind to wander through the history of his endangered Empire and the events of the last two weeks.

Over a decade old, Sakarin's Empire had spread steadily since it's inception. The Empire was policed by knights who's mental and physical abilities were mystically enhanced. They and Sakarin were lead by the secret but true Emperor of the Empire, Sweetn Low.

Sweetn Low was a member of an alien race known in this part of the galaxy as Unks. In a large and powerful warship the Unks entered this section of the galaxy over a century ago. Driven out of their own Empire, the Unks arrived with plans for conquest but found the worlds saturated with chocolate. Fatally allergic to this very popular and well distributed confectionary, the Unks quickly realized that they had to focus their might on the worlds central to producing their poison. Within a year of their arrival however, after conquering numerous worlds, they met their match and were defeated. Making hasty repairs they fired their ship's engines and retreated, abandoning Sweetn Low who was accidentally stranded on a then empty planet. Through brute determination Sweetn Low survived. Through brutish action, he left that empty planet and, crushing all opposition, created and, until today, ruled his own Empire. With Sakarin as his puppet Emperor, Sweetn Low oversaw and commanded every aspect of his Empire. Despite his life threatening allergy and through his determination to both enforce his empire and avenge himself on those who defeated and sent his people running, Sweetn Low even developed the bitter, chocolate rich fudge which empowers his knights, although he stole the original and untainted recipe from the Chedi.

The Chedi were members of a fighting force of beings based on the planet Choctooine which was located within the Wonka star system. In association with members of the Wonka Alliance, also sworn enemies of the Empire, the Chedi served as the champions of all those oppressed by the Empire. They were strengthened and their varied abilities were enhanced by their powerful, sweet, chocolate rich fudge. The fudge was empowered by natural properties within the chocolate used to create it. M and M, the Chedi leaders who lead and trained the Chedi were also the creators of the Chedi's fudge. Their preparation of the properties which made up the fudge ensured its sweetness and power. The Chedi's consumption of that sweet fudge enabled them to perform at super human levels both mentally and physically.

The knights of the Empire, led by the Emperor's most powerful and evil knight, Diet Vanilla, were strengthened by Sweetn Low's perverted, powerful and bitter version of that fudge. For years the Chedi and the members of the Wonka Alliance had battled the Empire and its knights.

Two weeks ago Sweetn Low ordered that Diet Vanilla and a squad of knights be sent to Crest, one of the Empire's three powerful space stations, called strongholds. Crest, located at the edge of the Wonka system, was only half a day's hyper flight from Choctooine. This world was the backbone of the Wonka system and the leader in the distribution of chocolate for all worlds outside the Empire. Choctooine had been a target of the Empire for years and the Empire's latest and greatest attempt at conquering her was only months away. Reports however that the Empire's greatest enemies, the Chedi and the Ally movement, were planning some offensive action of their own had Sweetn Low agitated. He was certain that Diet Vanilla would be able to identify his enemies' plans and thwart them from Crest.

Enslaved by the Empire's fudge and Sakarin's psychic trickery, Diet Vanilla was the brainwashed son of General Oh Henry, the leader of all of Choctooine's military forces. Controlled by both Sakarin and Sweetn Low, through the use of the enhanced abilities that the high levels of unsweetened chocolate in the Empire's fudge allowed, Vanilla had been an invincible fighter and completely dedicated to the Emperor. Despite those truths, he and the Crest crew found themselves out matched by the Chedi, Hagjo Dastl, who had secretly boarded Crest. Once discovered, Hagjo fought valiantly both avoiding capture and disrupting the station. Unknown to Diet Vanilla, Hagjo's full mission was the target of his own assignment.

Hagjo was on Crest to prepare for a joint Ally attack on that stronghold. Identical attacks were planned to occur simultaneously on Crest and the two other strongholds bordering the Wonka system, Pepsodent and Colgate. Those strongholds had also been secretly boarded by Chedi. After over a week of Hagjo thwarting Vanilla's efforts and reigning havoc on Crest, Emperor Sakarin left Retsyn, the Empire's capitol city on Cert, and traveled to Crest intent on seeing to the Chedi's capture and interrogation. Unknown to Sakarin, Sweetn Low was also en route. They arrived separately but almost simultaneously on Crest just before the Ally attack they had been intent on identifying and defeating began.

While the stronghold launched its defense, Sweetn Low and Sakarin prepared to confront Hagjo by locking themselves into a powerful mental link. Their plan failed miserably however. Sweetn Low was killed by exposure to the sweet but powerful fudge of the Chedi. He and Sakarin's fudge induced hold on Diet Vanilla was also broken through the use of that mystic substance. Sakarin avoided contamination but was accidentally hit by a blaster bolt from Sweetn Low's weapon. During a struggle with the Chedi's disgusting companion, a mostly liquid life form called a Phlem, Sakarin was thrown from an elevated walkway and thereby escaped capture and perhaps his own death.

Sakarin realized that he had been incredibly lucky to have not been seriously injured by his fall from the walkway. The armor beneath his robe protected him from the blast of Sweetn Low's weapon. The fall however could have easily broken bones or killed him. His eyes tighten in a mixture of pain and anger as he remembers those last moments with his master...

...

_Sakarin lay beneath the walkway merely stunned as Sweetn Low fought for his life above. Peripherally he could hear the battle, through his mental link with his master, but in his stunned state he paid little attention. After a few moments however Sweetn Low's angry thoughts broke through his disorientation and ordered him to his feet. Responding only partially Sakarin rolled onto his back and focused on Sweetn Low's words. Their stronger than usual mental link was intended to allow them to combine their abilities against the Chedi and, as they had done with Vanilla, bring him under their control. Sakarin was both horrified and excited as the link gave him instead a view of the battle through his master's eyes. He saw the disgusting slime creature's unexpected attack easily dealt with as Sweetn Low blasted it off the walkway. He saw Vanilla's attempted rebellion easily put aside as well. He felt Sweetn Low's confidence build and hold until the Chedi's sudden and surprisingly deadly assault. The thud of Sweetn Low hitting the same hard deck he lay upon jolted _Sakarin_ fully back into consciousness. Rising he rushed to Sweetn Low's side. Still linked Sakarin cringed as he heard and almost felt Sweetn Low's struggle. Trying to avoid the Chedi fudge which was smeared across Sweetn Low's face, chest and tentacles, Sakarin tried desperately to determine how to help his suffering master. _

_Unable to separate Sweetn Low from the section of railing he'd fallen with, Sakarin knelt and stared as Sweetn Low's eyes bulged blindly. Easily as afraid of losing his master as Sweetn Low was of dying, Sakarin tried to make himself heard through their link. At first_ _Sweetn Low seemed oblivious to Sakarin's efforts as he choked and gasped desperately for air. Realizing that he was not getting through Sweetn Low's panic Sakarin's own fear rose further. Grasping one of Sweetn Low's tentacles, Sakarin tensed as the physical contact_ intensified their mental link and he was _submerged in_ _Sweetn Low's struggle. _

_Sweetn Low's desperate fear and desire to live left him unable to think beyond escaping his painful and rapidly approaching death. Battered almost senseless by Sweetn Low's emotional torment, Sakarin found himself experiencing the same pain as his own ability to breath began to fail. Together the two of them drew nearer to death until SweetnLow's strength waned and Sakarin was partially released. Still holding Sweetn Low's tentacle, Sakarin gasped in a series of long, deep breaths and then tensed again as Sweetn Low sensed his relief and reacted. Sakarin's back snapped straight and his eyes widened as they stared across the dark bay. His hands released Sweetn Low as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Immediately Sakarin's muscles went limp and he collapsed across his master's wide chest. He almost blacked out as Sweetn Low's last exhalation slowly wheezed out. _

_Sakarin filled his own lungs again with a long, ragged gasp of air. His mouth hanging open, he rolled over to his back and slide down Sweetn Low's broad chest. His mind in a jumble he sat limply on the floor almost unconscious. After several seconds however his eyes focused. He gasped as he swung around to look at Sweetn Low's still form. Grabbing a tentacle Sakarin tried to reestablish their link but could found no trace of Sweetn Low's mind. In shock he knelt momentarily lost at his dead master's side. His eyes teared fearfully as he scanned the dark, chocolate smears on Sweetn Low's face. His master had often stressed the power of the Chedi's over sweet fudge. Sweetn Low had always been cautious around chocolate, due to his race's allergy, but Sakarin had seen his master use their own fudge. Sweetn Low's caution had never hinted at such serious consequences. How could the Chedi's fudge, so similar to their own, overpower him so completely?_

_Still struggling with the sudden separation from their link, Sakarin held his head while fighting to clear his mind until, during a lull in the explosions from the Ally attack, he heard the Chedi moving on the walkway above. A voice shouted in his head, "Get up! Move into the darkness!" The rumble of explosions returned as he reacted. Climbing clumsily to his feet Sakarin hurried into the surrounding darkness. Lowering himself to the floor beyond the reach of the limited lighting he looked up and saw the Chedi reach the edge of the walkway. Sakarin's gut tightened with anger as the Chedi squinted down at his dead master. The Chedi's brow furrowed with Sakarin's as he stared at the unmoving form. Still frowning he scaned the rest of the area beneath the walkway. The tightness in Sakarin's gut changed to fear as he was certain the Chedi is looking for him. Staying perfectly still he held his breath and glared back with a mixed expression of deep hatred and fear. Eventually the Chedi surrendered his search of the too dark deck. Frowning with doubled confusion the Chedi rubbed his face and turned away. Sakarin breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the Chedi moved to the other side of the raised walkway. Still afraid to move he jumped when the Chedi called to his disgusting companion. Despite his fear Sakarin responded to an inner demand to move. Unsteadily he rose to his feet and hurried toward the nearby crates. En route he gasped smelling sweetened chocolate. Squeezing into a narrow gap between two of the large containers he realized that his collapse onto Sweetn Low had transferred much of the Chedi's fudge onto his robe. Carefully he avoided touching the dark smears as he forced his body further into the opening. Despite his fear, he tried to breath shallowly as he heard the Chedi land on the fallen section of hull. Afraid to do any differently, he waited while the Chedi searched for his creature. Within his hiding spot, Sakarin's anger slowly overcame his fear as his hand ached for the blaster he'd lost._

_Eventually, the Chedi leapt from the section of hull to the deck and coming out of the darkness alone, walked over to Sweetn Low while Sakarin glared from where he was hidden. Despite his anger Sakarin realized that, even with a weapon, he'd be no match for the Chedi and stayed hidden. His energy blade ignited, the Chedi verified that Sweetn Low was dead. He then glanced around again as Sakarin drew further into his hiding place. When the bay's deck vibrations increased with the escalating Ally attack, the Chedi turned and leapt back up to the walkway. A moment later he jumped down to Sakarin's level again, this time with Diet Vanilla on his shoulders. After one more scan of the area he reholstered his blade and hurried away. As the sound of his foot steps faded, Sakarin grabbed his Comm Link and moved into the open. _

_Happy that he'd ordered his flag ship, the Dentyne, away from the station, Sakarin contacted those members of his personnel staff he'd brought on board with him. He ordered that they see to the preparation of the Lysterine, Diet Vanilla's ship, for immediate departure. The Lysterine with its new weaponry and shields was more powerful than any ship the Allies had and was considered undefeatable. Even a Empire destroyer class ship with its double thick hull, multiple blaster and disruptor cannons and three squads of fighters would have difficulty surviving her full assault. Sakarin also ordered that any of Vanilla's staff, that weren't needed for his escape, make room for his own staff on board the Lysterine. As the crew area on Vanilla's ship was quite small, those loyal but no longer useful members of the Empire would need to find their own way off of Crest._

...

Being extremely cautious, Sakarin followed the Chedi to his ship. As the Chedi boarded and prepared for launch, Sakarin stood within the shadows of the powerless control room and ripped the Chedi fudge covered robe from his back. The loose fitting tunic and pants beneath were unsoiled as he wiped his hands carefully on the clean portions of his robe. He looked back into the bay just as the glow of the Chedi's thrusters fired. He watched in silence as the ship moved quickly toward the bay's hatch. Scowling he drew his Comm Link again. Directing his staff to monitor and track the Chedi's ship as it moved away from the stronghold, Sakarin turned his efforts fully toward his own escape. With the sounds of battle having grown to a rolling roar he ran through the empty corridors of Crest's lower decks. Breathless he boarded the Lysterine and collapsed into the deck's command chair as his staff stared wide eyed in response. They had never seen Sakarin either out of breath or his royal robe. Gasping as he caught his breath, Sakarin gestured for reports and was told that scans confirmed that the Chedi's ship had launched with Vanilla and the Chedi on board.

...

"_We're following that ship," he gasped. "Prepare for launch. I want full shields and weapons on stand by. We'll take out as many of the Ally and Chedi ships as we can as we leave."_

_The communication officer stood to give an additional report but was interrupted. "Sire..." Lieutenant Mars, Sakarin's weapons officer spoke up, "...as the Chedi's ship left he broadcast a coded message. He continued to transmit the signal as he passed, undisturbed, through the battle." _

_Sakarin turned away from Mars and leaned forward in thought. Looking toward the communications officer, he asked, "Did you record the message?"_

_The communication officer pulled angry eyes away from Lt. Mars and answered, "Yes sir..." The officer's eyes cut back toward Mars as he interrupted again._

"_Sire, we continued our surveillance as the Chedi's ship moved away. "Once clear of the battle..." _

"_Hold that thought Lieutenant." Sakarin ordered with a wave as he held his attention on the communication officer. "You recorded the entire transmission?"_

"_Yes my Lord, I..." _

_This time the Comm officers words are cut off by Sakarin who held up his hand and leaned back into his seat. "Lets hear it." he ordered. The officer turned back to face his control board and seconds later a rapid series of chirps, whistles and beeps flowed from the Command Deck speakers. After listening for several moments Sakarin signaled that the message be shut off. As Sakarin sat in thought Lt. Mars stood and walked quickly across the deck to Sakarin's side._

"_Sire, once beyond the battle the Chedi set his course and engaged his ship's mask, leaving his ship invisible to our sensors. We have only his initial course to follow. We must hurry if we hope to catch him. A course change..."_

_Sakarin's eyes moved to Mar's face as he spoke, "I understand the danger Lieutenant."_

_Mars eagerly continued, "My emperor, I believe the Chedi's transmission..."_

"_So do I Lieutenant. So do I." _

...

Rising from his seat, Sakarin ordered that the Lysterine launch and that the recorded transmission be broadcast on the same channels employed by the Chedi. As the ship moved toward the bay's open hatch he ordered that the Chedi's progress on his last identified course and speed be plotted. Returning to the command chair he sat and ordered, "Maintain weapons on standby and raise standard shields."

"Majesty..." Mars immediately responded, "...our new shields are operable and available."

"They will also attract attention Lieutenant. This ship is going to draw enough of that already, besides.." Sakarin paused and smiled making the weapons officer's skin crawl, "...we're transmitting the Chedi's signal. We're all one big happy fleet. They won't fire on an Ally!" Sakarin's eyes shifted back to the main view screen as his smile slowly slid into a sneer.

Moments later the Lysterine exited Crest and, as Sakarin predicted, was allowed to pass through the battle safe from Ally attack. Several Ally ships dipped toward them waving their flight fins. Sakarin ordered that the gesture be returned. All members of his crew glared in silence at the Ally ships as they moved by unscathed. The navigator glanced toward Mars who, still recovering from having been rebuffed by Sakarin, ignored him. Turning toward Sakarin himself the navigator urged,

...

"_Sire, the Lysterine's weapons can destroy every ship we target. Our shields would protect us completely. We might save Crest..." _

_Sakarin head spun to glare at the officer, "Save Crest! I think you over estimate the Allie's chances Lieutenant." Glancing toward the deck's rear viewer Sakarin watched the damage occurring to his stronghold. While still watching he saw two Ally fighters receive fire and explode. His eyes narrowed with struggling conviction as he looked back to his officer. "Crest is a stronghold Lieutenant. They will put this misguided offensive aside without our help. We are on a rescue mission, we are not abandoning our base! I want Vanilla back and I don't want a squadron of Chedi piloted ships endangering his life while we're doing it!" Sakarin's lip curled as his gaze returned to the Deck's forward view screen. "Maintain your course..."_ Looking down at his garments he added, "...and get me a uniform!"

...

Once beyond the battle, Sakarin's crew powered the Lysterine's hyper drive engines and made the jump to hyperspace. Moments later, their course reset, they began their direct pursuit of the Chedi. Almost an hour and a half later, Sakarin, wearing an officer's uniform, minus rank insignia, retook the command chair and stared anxiously at Lysterine's main viewer. Worried that they would not locate the Chedi's ship, he turned to order his Comm officer to contact Cert. Before he could speak however he was interrupted by his science officer.

"Something on long range scanners Lord Emperor."

Turning Sakarin asked, "A ship?"

After several seconds his response came, "Yes my Lord and following our exact course."

With their own mask engaged it took only moments to verify that it was the Chedi's ship. The ship was moving outside of hyperspace and with her mask down.

Sakarin, while still anxious, was elated to find himself following in the Chedi ship's wake and still in the game. Before destroying the ship however he had to retrieve Diet Vanilla. Having already lost Sweetn Low, his master and comforter, Sakarin was unsure that without Vanilla at his side, he would be able to maintain his Empire. The fate of the Chedi ship's pilot had, of course, already been decided. Sweetn Low must be avenged.

"We're in position my Lord" announced his helmsman.

"Weapons are armed and ready Majesty, " Lt. Mars added from the weapons' console.

"Don't fire!" Sakarin ordered.

The navigator pressed " But my Lord, This Chedi's almost certainly meeting an Ally ship or ships. We may find ourselves..."

Sakarin silenced him with a glare. "How have I not made myself clear! Diet Vanilla is on that ship! Our first priority is his rescue!" Reaching into a compartment on the side of his chair, Sakarin withdrew a piece of Empire fudge. "There are no Ally ships that can challenge the Lysterine. Maintain our course and speed. I'll tell you when to take action!" Putting the fudge into his mouth Sakarin's face tightened and his eyes pinched closed. Cupping his hands over his bald head, he reached out with his mind for Vanilla. Breathing deeply, his hands slid down to the back of his neck. Eyes still closed, Sakarin's bent arms hung from his clasped hands as his crew stared at one another perplexed.

-

Hagjo was sitting calmly before the Reece's, piloting controls. Tiredly he repositioned in his seat letting visions of Schan, family and home drift peacefully through his mind. After leaving Crest, while in hyper space, he'd prepared and transmitted a brief report of his mission. With little detail it notified the Allies of Sakarin's presence on Crest. It related the existence of the Unk whom Sakarin referred to as master and whose body now lay growing cold in Crest's storage bay. It also included the news of his discovery and rescue of Henry Jr. Hagjo smiled as he hit the transmit button knowing the great joy Henry Jr.'s rescue would bring to General Oh and all the people of Choctooine.

Fifteen minutes ago, after dropping the Reece back into normal space, Hagjo had shut down both his hyper drive generators and his mask. He then began to discharge the Reece's drive coils in preparation for storage of his ship in the hold of the Ally freighter with which he would shortly rendevous. The Reece was continuing forward at standard speed while he awaited contact. Yawning, Hagjo rubbed his tired eyes and shifted again in his seat. Every part of his body was screaming for rest. Yawning again he grabbed the back of his neck and massaged the tight, tired muscles while thinking happily, "Just a few more minutes. Once the Reece is stored in the freighter's hold, I'm going to sleep for a week." He tilted his head and smiled, "Well, at least until I get back to Schan."

Slick sat quietly in the co-pilots seat. He was completely healed due to his consumption of such a large amount of fudge. The chocolate powered rush of energy and mental clarity, along with the joy of being healed and away from Crest had him bubbling happily.

Henry Jr. remained unconscious and was strapped into a passenger seat just outside the cockpit. Turning, Hagjo watched Henry Jr.'s slow and steady breaths. Turning forward again, Hagjo was confident that Henry would remain asleep for some time. Glancing down at his control panel, Hagjo's eyes focused on the ship's Comm Link. His eyes tightened as he considered contacting the Ally team at Crest and checking on their status. Maybe even checking in with Schan. Before reaching for the controls however he sighed deciding against it. Both Schan and anyone else he could reach had better things to do than answer his questions right now. He also knew not to attempt contacting his rendevous ship which must be somewhere nearby. The crew was on radio silence with their ship masked and would remain so until their orders allowed otherwise, which would be under half an hour now.

Settling back into his seat Hagjo closed his tired eyes and relaxed. Until he heard from the Ally freighter there was nothing more for him to... His eyes snapped open as he suddenly sensed trouble. Sitting up, he turned and looked at Henry Jr. Seeing no change he scanned the rest of the cockpit. Slick was still bubbling quietly in his seat. Everything else looked normal both in the cockpit and on his control board. Looking again at his view screen he saw nothing but empty space. "Then what's wrong?" he asked himself. Changing the angle on his view screen several times and rechecking his sensor readings he found nothing alarming but remained unable to relax as his inner sense of alarm didn't fade. Turning fully to his sensor controls he began resetting his scanner. The newly discovered setting would leave his sensors blind to most of his surroundings but while set for a light scan on a very high frequency the equipment would enable him to identify the faint energy field which would be the masked freighter. He frowned as the new settings engaged and an energy field registered just above and behind his ship. Sighing with relief he thought, "Good, the freighter." His relief was short lived however as he suddenly asked himself, "Why are they following so close and why are they still masked?" "His eyes drift over to the clock on his control board. "...and why are they so early?" Air hissed through his clenched teeth as he realized, "Nerds!" He pounced on his viewer controls and changed them to match the coordinates of the energy field on his sensor. Squinting he looked at the screen and could barely make out the faint golden glow of a small ship's masking equipment. After several seconds he could make out the faint outline of the barely visible ship. Its running lights were off and its hull was a dark non-reflective grey. "That's not the rendevous ship," Hagjo hissed. Turning forward he called to Slick, "Hold on!"

Slick popped up in his seat and watched as Hagjo hurriedly key the cockpit controls. "What's wrong," he asked.

Engaging his shields Hagjo replied, "I don't know yet just hold on." Both he and Slick then shifted forward in their seats as Hagjo applied full reverse thrust.

-

"Sire! They're running!" Shouted the Lysterine's helmsman as he rapidly punched buttons on his console. "He's reheating his drive coils!"

Sakarin, sweat on his brow, opened his eyes looking confused. "Running? From what? I thought we were masked and undetectable?"

Continuing to work the controls on his console the helmsman answered, "I don't understand it either my Lord."

"Bring us about! Do not let him escape!" Rising from his seat, Sakarin instead held on as the Lysterine spun and accelerated after the Chedi ship.

"Weapons are ready Lord Sakarin," reported the weapons officer.

"Warning shots only Mr. Mars! Rescuing Diet Vanilla is still our highest priority!" Looking back at the view screen Sakarin ordered, "Drop our mask! Let him see what he's up against and then hail him."

-

As Hagjo watched, the faint golden glow of the Lysterine's mask faded and her running lights brightened. Vanilla's new ship looked exactly as deadly as it is. Sharp, dark angles cut from and around large powerful engines. Her forward proto port, now armed, glowed like an angry red eye. "The Lysterine," Hagjo hissed. "Vanilla's ship! Who's commanding her?"

-

On the Lysterine a crewman turned and spoke. "Ready Sire."

Sakarin nodded, took a breath and spoke. "This is Emperor Sakarin." Immediately the view on Lysterine's main screen changed to a view of Hagjo at the controls of the Reece. Sakarin smiled, seeing the shock in the Chedi's eyes which narrowed in anger as Sakarin continued. "My ship is armed with a proto laser port. You can't escape and you won't survive if you force me to fire on you." His smile dissolved as he finished. "Surrender your vessel and your prisoner."

Hagjo's voice snarled from Sakarin's Comm Link speakers, "I'm not letting you get your filthy hands on Henry Jr. again Sakarin. I don't know how you got away from Crest, but it's you and your Empire that are on the verge of surrender."

Sakarin's teeth clenched as he remembered the reports he'd received on his strongholds which it turned out weren't as invincible as he believed. Determined not to acknowledge the truth to Hagjo, Sakarin responded with as large a lie as he could manage. "HA! You think to much of both yourself and your Ally friends Chedi. I suspect the battle has already turned back to the Crest's favor. My..."

"No doubt, that's why you abandoned her." Hagjo interrupted.

Sakarin eyes tightened angrily as the similarities between this and his earlier conversation with his navigator ground against his nerves. Swallowing a bellow mixed with anger and fear he responded. "My other strongholds have already defeated your forces. This hopeless revolution has already been quashed. I suggest..."

"I know a lie when I hear it Sakarin. You..."

"Believe what you want, Chedi," Sakarin snarled. "Frankly, the condition of my strongholds or your friends for that matter are the least of your most pressing difficulties."

Stalling to allow his coils time to reheat, Hagjo continued duping Sakarin into prolonging their conversation. "You've got a few pressing difficulties of your own Emperor! You're losing your three most powerful space stations, you've lost the true leader of your empire, that Unk, or your _master_ as you referred to him, you've lost your first knight and soon you'll be on the run from a squad of Ally ships!

Sakarin's eyes shifted toward his science officer who checked his scanner before shaking his head. Turning back to the screen Sakarin scowled, "Diet Vanilla will be rejoining me and there aren't any Ally ships..."

"They're on their way!" Hagjo interrupted. "Why else do you think I've been cooling my coils in this empty sector of space. I'll be docking my ship on one of our battle ships and Henry Jr. and I will be carried home after they've take care of you."

Sakarin's eyes narrowed into slits as he leaned forward, "I've got our proto laser locked onto your ship. Your going nowhere..."

"Those proto lasers are also locked onto Vanilla!" Hagjo spat back. "You destroy this ship and your most powerful knight goes with it! I don't think you can afford to loose any more of your dying Empire Sakarin."

Sakarin stood, his mouth open to respond when a crewman interrupted from his station. "Excuse me Lord Emperor. The Chedi is still charging his drive coils."

Sakarin's eyes tightened angrily as he pointed his finger at the screen. "Shut down your coils Chedi."

"I don't take orders from you Sakarin."

"We'll soon change that," Sakarin snarled while making a cutting gesture across his throat. The Lysterine's screen returned to its original view of Hagjo's retreating ship as Sakarin turned to his weapons officer. "Mr. Mars, use the proto lasers to target his shields. Only his shields! That should slow the charging of his coils." Sakarin then turned to the helmsman. "Don't lose them Mr. Payne!" Settling back in his seat Sakarin put another piece of Empire fudge into his mouth and, shutting his eyes, lunged, with his mind, toward Vanilla again.

-

Strapped into his seat Henry frowned and stirred. "No," he muttered, and then again a little louder, his frown deepening, "No!"

"Stupid!" Hagjo berated himself.

"What?" Slick asked.

"Sakarin followed us from Crest and I made it as easy as I could for him. I should have set a random course before masking and then set our true course once we were in hyperspace. I was so confident..." Hagjo snarled, "Too confident. I'm sorry Slick, I've really botched our escape."

"You are very tired..." Slick responded "...but you're very smart too! You'll get us out of this."

"I'll try." Hagjo answered. Preoccupied he didn't notice Henry's strained awakening, Hagjo gritted his teeth as he put the Reece through maneuvers intended to avoid weapon fire from Sakarin's ship. Adjusting his controls, Hagjo changed his sensors back to their default setting. Assisted by the sensor readings, he could better avoid Lysterine's attacks. There were many near misses but the ones that hit the shields threw his ship and dropped his power readings. Hagjo cringed and hung on as a set of multiple proto blasts skimmed across the Reece's shields and pitched her from side to side. A direct hit would pierce them easily. Checking a data screen Hagjo grimaced at the status of his drive coils. Much of the energy needed to warm the coils was already being diverted to maneuvering thrusters. Now even more was going to his shields, further slowing the charging process. His head jerked up as a direct hit with a blaster bolt flared against the port shield. A puzzled expression appeared on his face as he realized, "They're targeting only the shields with their proto lasers. They're purposefully doing so to slow the warming of our coils. Glancing blows off our shields diverts power and will delay the charging of the coils substantially." He sighed, "With proto lasers, it won't take long to collapse our shields but we'll still have engines." His eyes tighten angrily on his view of the pursuing ship. "Their own energy consumption must be huge but not enough to help us." Frowning he thought, "Sakarin accepted that I'm waiting for support ships so he believes his time is limited. What is his plan?"

Quickly enough Hagjo solved his mystery. Eyes widening he turned to look at Henry Jr. who was frowning, struggling against his restraints and murmuring incoherently. "Nerds! He's trying to awaken Vanilla!" Jerking back to his controls, Hagjo engaged full thrust, this time turning the ship in a tight arc. The maneuver caused the Reece's hull to scream as the G forces pull at her seams. "I do that too many more times and they won't have to hit us," Hagjo mumbled to himself. Using the few moments it took Sakarin's ship to match his maneuver, Hagjo brought up data including the star maps for this sector. Frowning he cursed, "Nowhere to hide and we're too far from Crest and help." Reaching into his pouch he found not a crumb left of his fudge supply. He glanced at Slick who looked back and came as close to mimicking a shrug as a limbless bag of mostly water could.

"Who knew?" Slick said apologetically.

Allowing a strained smile, Hagjo turned back toward his rear view screen. Sakarin's ship was rushing toward them again. "He doesn't want to loose Vanilla," Hagjo thought aloud. "After the loss of that Unk Sakarin needs Vanilla to help him hold the Empire together." Turning his ship, Hagjo looked at Slick, and said, "We'll have to hope that his desire to get Vanilla back, keeps him from destroying our ship, and us." Looking back toward Sakarin's ship, Hagjo's eyes tightened as he declared, "They say the best defense..." he again engaged full thrust, sending the Reece lunging toward the Lysterine, her weapons firing, "...is a strong offense!"

-

Sakarin grabbed hold of the command chair again as the Lysterine received blaster fire. After several hits the Chedi ship moved past and out of range. Straightening himself in the captain's chair Sakarin shouted, "Is he insane! He's got to know he's outgunned in that ship!" His hand balled into a fist on the armrest of his chair, he shouted again, "Sensors show any other ships approaching?"

The entire crew grew still awaiting the response. After several seconds the answer came, "Nothing yet Sire."

Sakarin sat glaring at the view screen for several seconds before the crewman spoke again. "Sire! He's cutting power to weapons, shields and engines. He's giving a boost to his coils!"

"Sakarin's eyes went wide. "Can he leap?"

Not yet Sire, but if we don't do something, he'll be able to shortly.

"Then lets do something! Close distance and resume firing." The Command Deck was quiet as the crew focused on accomplishing their orders. Sakarin glared at the screen, his back arched forward until he suddenly gasped. His eyes tightened anxiously as he jumped to his feet. Clenching his hands into tight fists Sakarin shouted, "I'm trying!" He then staggered forward a step, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

Scanning the Command Deck Sakarin saw his crew quickly turn back to their consoles. His mouth twitched as his eyes hardened again. Turning to the weapons officer he ordered in a voice which could break bone, "Alright Mr. Mars. You've got permission to target the Chedi's ship but listen to me. I want survivors. You are to cripple the ship only. Do you understand!"

Mars, uncomfortably looking into his Emperor's angry eyes, answered, "Understood Sire," before turning back to his control board.

Payne announced "We'll be in firing range in six seconds."

Mars turned anxiously back to his console. He didn't know what to make of the changes in his Emperor. Sakarin's behavior had been odd ever since he boarded the Lysterine. Mars had never seen him so decisive and forceful. His order to use the proto lasers against the Chedi's shields to slow the charging of his coils was brilliant but totally unlike any order he'd received from his Emperor in the past. Also Sakarin's moments of even odder behavior, speaking aloud to himself or to someone no one else could see. Finally his Emperor's confusion which followed those episodes only deepened Mars' puzzlement and magnified his concerns. Worried of Sakarin's reaction if his shots missed their mark or worse destroyed the Chedi ship, Mars steeled himself for his attempt. Looking down on his console's controls he saw the Chedi ship's image move within the small red circle of his targeting screen. It held there for just a moment before starting evasive maneuvers again. Mumbling a quiet plea to whichever god might be listening, Mars prepared to fire.

-

After firing on the Lysterine, Hagjo turned back to Henry who seemed to have fallen back to sleep. Relieved, Hagjo reached across his console and triggered a toggle which transmited an SOS. The coded signal included ship identification and present location. It used a high frequency reserved for this purpose by the Allies and was not likely to be intercepted by Sakarin's ship. As a green lite brightened on his comm board Hagjo spoke, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Chedi Dastl Hagjo to any Chedi or Ally ships. I and Oh Henry Jr. are under attack by an Empire ship, the Lysterine which is under the command of Emperor Sakarin. They are armed with a proto laser port and proto shields. We need immediate assistance. Our coordinates are attached. " Shutting off the recorder Hagjo merged his message with their coordinates and reached for the transmit button.

The Reece suddenly pitched toward its starboard side as proto pulses again flared against her screens. Struggling with his controls Hagjo turned his head from additional flares from his Comm board. The flashes were of short duration but decisive as the board went completely dark. "Nerds!" Hagjo spat. "Of all the luck."

"What now?" Slick asks.

Hagjo sighs before answering. "More of what we're already doing and prayers that at least some of that message was transmitted before the board burned out." Turning to Slick he continues, "Make sure Henry's strapped in tight. We're going to have a rough ride." Looking at his control board he added, "Sakarin's attacks are slowing the reheating of our hyper drive coils. I'm also having to divert power to thrusters, shields and weapons." His eyes shifted back to his view screens where he saw the Lysterine closing in again. "We'll leap to hyperspace as soon as we're able. Once we've leapt we'll also have power to mask. If we can get the mask up we're home free." Rechecking the coils status, he saw that their last boost had nearly readied them to leap. Leaning his head forward he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. His fatigue was dulling both his senses and his reflexes. "I wish I had some more _fudge_," he whispered through his teeth as he attempted to mentally contact either of his Chedi leaders, M or M, and request help. After several seconds he stopped when a wave of dizziness broke his concentration. Reopening his eyes he took several breaths before reaching for the Reece's controls and frowned as he stabilized their shields. Eyes on Sakarin's approaching ship he rechanneled power to the engines in preparation of resuming battle. Beginning evasive maneuvers again he looked back at Slick securing Henry. "Hurry and get back here so you can secure yourself too."

Rushing back to the co-pilots seat Slick hopped in and announced, "I'm ready." The harness was already buckled. Slick simply engulfed the buckle with his body and held on.

Hagjo turned back to his screen just as the Lysterine opened fire.

-

As they closed again Sakarin directed from the command chair. "Remember Lieutenant, do not target the shields again. I want that ship disabled!"

Mars nodded and felt his nerves calm as a plan formed in his mind. His breathed easy and slow as he waited for the Chedi ship to enter his range. When it did, a series of blaster shots, aimed at forcing the Reece into a turn to starboard, work perfectly. As the Chedi ship made the expected turn, Mars targeted and fired two proto laser bolts just forward of the Chedi's engine section.

The Lysterine's Command Deck was immediately silent as the proto bolts erupted from the proto cannon and rushed toward the Chedi's ship. Sakarin's eyes bulged as though they might leave their sockets when the proto bolts hit and passed through both the Chedi's shields and his ship. Mars was quiet too as the realization occured to him that the destructive bolts could be off their mark by mere centimeters and destroy the ship rather than disable it. His fists were clenched on his board as he wondered, "What was I thinking!"

A second ago, as he'd fired the laser, he was fearless and certain of his plan. As the proto port launched its beams however, his certainty disappeared. He realized instantly that he had selected impossible targets. He and Sakarin both flinched as the two proto beams flashed away on the other side of the small Chedi ship. The proto lasers had no more difficulty with the collapsed shields or hull than a sweet tooth through warm chocolate. Lysterine's Command Deck was stone silent as the Chedi ship flared and began to tumble. Mars looked back at his board. His eyes widened with disbelief at what he saw.

Without the benefit of Mars' view of his data board, Sakarin believed that he had just seen Diet Vanilla's destruction. "What have you done!" He shouted staggering forward from his chair. "Scan the ship! Are they alive? Is it going to explode?"

"Lord Emperor!" Mars called out, his eyes now wide in relief and amazement. He flinched as he saw Sakarin's expression.

"Shaddup!" Sakarin screamed, unable to tear his eyes from the forward screen. As the Chedi ship's tumble increased he growled, "Mr. Payne. Give me your weapon."

Payne looks up wild-eyed from his console, "Sire, the..."

"Your weapon!" Sakarin repeated, his hand extended.

-

Hagjo saw the Lysterine's first attack coming and had time for only the most basic defensive maneuver. The impact of the second attack's direct hits threw him hard against his harness. Slick barely managed to hold on through the assault, however, when the Reece's hull opened, the powerful draw of the air being sucked out of the ship pulled him away from his seat. Hagjo, struggling too, could only watch as Slick disappeared into the rear of the ship. Not able to help his small friend, Hagjo reached for his controls. Punching a button on his life support panel, a constant jet of air was directed at his chest. Gasping at the thin air he attempted everything he could think of to save Henry Jr. and the ship.

-

With Payne's blaster pointed at Mars's head, Sakarin shouted, "Tell me!"

His confidence returned, as Sakarin held his fire, Mars scaned his console again and verified that his attacks had struck the Chedi's ship precisely and had done the exact damage he intended. Pulling his eyes away from the readings he looked past the site of the Sakarin's blaster and into his Emperor's angry eyes. Mars's pulse slowed a bit more when he saw Sakarin's eyes widen in response to the expression on his officer's face. After swallowing Mars took a quick breath and gave his report in as steady a voice as he could manage. "The Chedi ship's power and control connections have been severed Sire. It is without power and helpless. Both Diet Vanilla and the Chedi are alive." Sakarin lowered the weapon and turned back to the view screen, his eyes bulging in disbelief. "The hull has been breeched however..." Mars continued, "...the ship is losing oxygen. We must get them off as soon as possible." Revived with new hope and a desperate sense of urgency, Sakarin looked toward Payne who nodded, confirming Mars' report.

"Get Vanilla off that ship!" Sakarin shouted at the crew. Pointing to Payne he ordered, "Move us to docking position! Fire tow lines and stabilize the ship." Pointing at two other crew members he ordered, "Get into vacuum suits and prepare rescue equipment. I want both of them alive." Sakarin faced forward again and closed his eyes. Trying to calm down he took several deep breaths and reached again for Vanilla's mind.

-

Struggling uselessly with the controls, Hagjo finally lost consciousness when the pilot's emergency air tank empties. He slumped forward over his cockpit controls as the air thined to almost nothing. Seconds later the Reece's undamaged automated backup systems activated. Vacuum doors shut, and the life support system increased output, replacing the lost air. Hagjo hung limp and unconscious in his chair as Henry Jr. again tensed in his restraints.

-

As the Lysterine drew closer to the damaged Chedi ship Mars turned to Sakarin again. "My Emperor, the ship's main crew sections are no longer losing oxygen."

Sakarin, surprised and confused opened his eyes as he sat forward in his seat. "What, how? Are they repairing the ship?"

"No Sire..." Mars answered, "...it's the ship's emergency life support systems working off their own batteries. Both Diet Vanilla and the Chedi remain unconscious but there is no longer a concern of suffocation."

"Excellent!" Sakarin said smiling as he watched the Chedi ship on their main view screen. The crippled ship had been grappled with tow lines and was no longer tumbling. Sobering he turned to the weapons officer. "Well, Lieutenant Mars..." Sakarin's eyes locked on the crewman's face. "...that was very impressive." Lifting the blaster which he still held in his hand Sakarin raised an eyebrow. "It almost cost you your life." Engaging the weapon's safety, he tossed it back to Payne. "I'll see that you're rewarded for that splendid piece of shooting." Standing and looking at the forward view screen Sakarin saw the rescue pod drawing near and preparing to dock with the Chedi's dead ship. His eyes narrowed as he directed his crew. "When Diet Vanilla and the Chedi are on board, destroy that ship." Turning and walking toward the rear of the Lysterine, he spoke over his shoulder. "We will immediately rendevous with my flagship. I, Diet Vanilla and our Chedi prisoner will transfer on board the Dentyne and the Lysterine will escort us on the journey home. Do it!" He turned and looked toward the main screen one more time. His mouth pulled into a crooked grin before he turned again and walked toward the back of the ship. His crew watched in silence as he moved down the corridor. As Sakarin turned and entered one of the rear cabins, they all jumped to their duties.

Mars breathed a shuddering sigh of relief as he looked back at his console. The miracle of his targeting still had him numb. "How did I manage that!" He mumbled to himself. Glancing up from his console, he saw many of the Command Deck crew looking at him. Several still have looks of incredulity on their faces and stare back at him blankly before turning toward their consoles. Payne's expression was one of disgust before he too turned back to his station. Others smiled and nodded in congratulations. After returning several nods, Mars looked back down at his controls. Life support had been restored in much of the Chedi ship. Relaxing further, he smiled as he wondered, "What "reward" will the Emperor give me?" His smile grew wider as he allowed his imagination to wander through the possibilities.

-

Slick shivered behind a small access panel in the damaged mid-section of the Reece. He'd barely managed to grab hold to a power conduit as he flew toward the punctures in the hull. He quickly worked his way into a small corner of the Reece's machinery before the cold of space could do him harm. Fortunately he caught himself in a section of the ship in which life support had been restored. Safe but at a loss as to what to do he began to panic. With his panic growing, he was surprised to hear a voice urging him to relax. Now, doubly frightened by the disembodied voice, he clutched tighter to the inner surface of the Reece's hull. Although partially drawn to the comforting tone of the mysterious voice, he continued to compress himself into an ever tightening ball. Despite himself, his fear turned toward curiosity when he noticed light appear and then increase in intensity around him. He began to relax as the restored life support warmed him and made breathing easier. His body too slowly relaxed as the voice continued to encourage and the light continued to brighten. Looking around he found himself in a much larger space. He appeared to be huddled on a cloud and surrounded by its fluffy whiteness. The mysterious voice increased in volume as a short distance away Slick saw a green, roly-poly being wearing a plain, brown robe. His breathing increased again as the figure continued forward and through the surrounding blankness. "Relax," the green figure called to Slick again as he continued his approach. Seeing the figure's smile, Slick felt his calm deepen further.

-

Sakarin didn't try the entrance to Vanilla's quarters when he left the Command Deck. He was aware of the security protocol used to secure the small room. It would take several minutes to breech and he had no intention of standing within view of his staff while he struggled with it. Also, he was aware how tiny the cubicle was. He and Sweetn Low's conditioning of Vanilla left him indifferent to any form of luxury. That trait fit well with his role as Empire enforcer. It also negated any need for Sakarin to provide Vanilla with a share of the Empire's ever increasing bounty. Sakarin was content to ignore Vanilla's private quarters for the moment. Instead he entered a compartment on the opposite side of the short corridor. This compartment served as sleeping quarters for those members of the crew on rest shift. All the crew were now on duty so the compartment was empty. Until he was able to transfer back on board his flag ship he would settle for this cramped space. Sitting on a low cot, he put his hands over his eyes and breathed deeply.

Confused, Sakarin could make no sense of the memories of people and places which were flashing through his mind. Memories which did not feel at all familiar. Neither could he understand his handling of the crew during their pursuit of the Chedi ship. He had never taken command of any of his ships and to do so while in battle would never have occurred to him before. His mind had swung from crystal clarity to numbing confusion as they pursued the Chedi's ship. At times he was almost choking with fear and then suddenly it was as though someone took control of his emotions and directed him into calm, focused, action. He jumped as he suddenly heard Sweetn Low's voice, "Calm down Sakarin. We're fine."

Eyes wide, Sakarin scanned the small room. "Master?" his voice squeaked. Seeing no one, Sakarin's eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the cot behind him. Immediately his eyes reopened and he calmly sat back up. His eyes narrowed into tight slits and an evil grin stretched across his face as he extended and flexed his hands and arms

-

Within moments the Lysterine's crew broke through the hull of the Reece and boarded the ship. They found Vanilla strapped to a bunk. Leaving two guards watching the unconscious Hagjo, Vanilla was quickly unstrapped and carried on board the Lysterine. Moments later they returned, loaded Hagjo onto a stretcher and carried him off as well. They then disengaged their docking equipment, moved a short distance away from the Reece and destroyed the ship with proto laser fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 2**

**THE FUDGE STRIKES AGAIN**

Within two hours of receiving Hagjo's SOS, Duke brought his ship, the Oreo, out of hyperspace with shields up and all weapon systems activated. Duke's eyes narrowed as Hagjo's rendevous ship, a Neapolitan freighter, floated alone on his view screen. Beginning a scanner sweep Duke reached for his Comm Link just before it beeped.

"Commander Starrunner?" Asked the tri-hued Captain of the freighter as he looked out from Duke's comm screen. The bright blue stripes on the shoulders of the Captain's green uniform combined with the red, white and brown horizontal stripes on his face to create a virtual rainbow on Duke's vid screen.

"Yes!" Duke answered. "Commander Greenjeans?

"Yes Sir."

"Has you're ship been damaged?"

"No. The battle was over and everyone was gone before we arrived."

Frowning Duke scanned his instruments while piloting the Oreo into a circular course. "A good thing," he answered. "They would have destroyed your ship as well."

"We've collected some of the ship debris," Greenjeans stated with a solemn expression. As Duke listened, he saw the Dark Dove drop out of hyperspace and move toward them. Greenjeans continued, "Our examination supports the SOS that was received. The debris, what there is of it, is consistent with the type one would expect to find after the destruction of a ship of the Reece's design."

As the Oreo slowly orbited the area, Duke's brow tightened. Quietly he both listened to Commander Greenjeans and continued his sensor sweep. His eyes didn't leave his data screen as Robja's voice came over his Comm speaker, "What have you found?"

Not looking up from his screen Duke answered, "Debris that looks like it's come from the Reece. Stand by."

Commander Greenjeans spoke again. "The Reece's pieces are very small. It was a powerful weapon that was used." Chocowa's whine sounds over Duke's Comm Link connection with the Dark Dove.

His brow furrowed again as new information appeared on Duke's screen. Entering new instructions into his keypad he answered, "Yes it was." Air hisses through his teeth as he watched the incoming data on the screen. His expression hardened before he spoke, "They used proto lasers. It must have been the Lysterine, Vanilla's ship." Looking to another screen he mumbled, "I wish we'd received more of Hagjo's message before he was cut off." Duke's eyes tighten as additional data appeared on his screen. "It wasn't as short a battle as you'd expect, based on the readings. Energy trails loop back and forth through the area. Multiple shots were fired by both ships." Duke paused as additional data appeared. "Heavy use of their proto lasers. Many of their early shots missed him entirely." Duke frowned and paused.

"What?" Robja asked puzzled.

Duke stired from his thoughts and continued, "There's also a series of energy splashes where the lasers seemed to have bounced off Hagjo's shields but that's impossible!"

"Did his ship have the upgraded systems?" Commander Greenjeans asked.

Duke shook his head. "No. He'd had the sensor upgrade allowing him to detect masked ships but not the new proto shields. Its impossible that standard shields could have stood up to even one proto laser attack but the residual energy reading indicate just that."

Robja frowned in puzzlement as Chocoa whined equally puzzled beside him. "Could evasive maneuvers explain near misses?"

Shaking his head Duke answered with conviction, "Chedi or not there wouldn't be many misses with the Lysterine's targeting computers." Duke sighed, "It's as if they were purposefully missing his ship."

"Could that be the answer?" Commander Greenjeans asked.

"Hey!" Robja remarked, "Maybe it is!" As Duke and Greenjeans look on puzzled Robja explained. "Hagjo had Henry Jr. a.k.a. Diet Vanilla on board." On his comm screen Robja saw Duke react. Nodding, Robja finished his thought, "The Empire will want Vanilla back alive!"

Duke nodded too, "I bet that's it." They all sat in silence for a moment before Duke continued, "It would have used up a lot of the Lysterine's power but if Hagjo had cooled his drive coils, grazing the Reece's shields with proto lasers would have made reheating them near impossible!"

"Thrusters would have sucked up a lot of power too!" Robja added. Chocoa makes a whining, barking noise and Robja nodded, "Yes, and weapons. He'd have had very little power left for heating his coils and eventually he'd have run his batteries dry."

Looking back at his data screen Duke sighed. "Well, eventually his shields must have been pierced or collapsed and his ship was hit." Duke shook his head, "Of course that doesn't add up either. Why waste so much power disabling the ship, trying to ensure that Vanilla wasn't injured and then lock onto the ship and destroy it? Following your thinking though, it would explain why the ship wasn't destroyed with the first hits."

Robja responded in surprise. "There were multiple hits? His ship shouldn't have stood against one hit let alone two!"

Duke nodded his head. "Agreed but that's what happened. There are two major energy splashes." Duke leaned over his controls and, punching several buttons, transmited his data screen image to the Dark Dove and Greenjeans. "There on the lower half of the screen is the first set of hits. There's little debris here but clearly the ship was hit and, with proto lasers. Those are the ones that brought down Hagjo's shields. That's where his ship was disabled. The Reece's engines went down and that means shields as well. Then twenty six degrees port is the second splash site." He paused as Robja and Greenjeans redirected their attention to the new site. "That one is at the center of where the majority of debris is spreading. The ship must have tumbled to that position before the final attack. That splash is much larger but it's from the ship's exploding. No shields." Looking from his instruments and toward his Comm Link's screens Duke continued, "Hagjo never stood a chance, the Lysterine's just too powerful a ship. That the Reece was disabled first rather than destroyed outright gives us hope though." Taking a deep breath he leaned back into his seat his eyes slitted, "If they knew Henry Jr..." he shrugged, "Diet Vanilla, was on board, this wasn't a search and destroy mission. I don't know how they knew Henry was there but assuming they did, this attack wouldn't have been for revenge, it was a rescue! They crippled Hagjo's ship and then took Vanilla before destroying it. Hopefully they took Hagjo too." He paused before looking back at Robja and asked, "Does Schan know about this yet?"

Robja grimaced before answering, "She knows about Hagjo's first message and his SOS. She also knows that we were both ordered to come here. Her ship was damaged during the battle at Crest. Pepsodent was secured before we left and the last report I heard was that Crest wasn't very far behind. I'm sure as soon as she's able to switch to an undamaged ship she'll be right behind us."

Nodding Duke responded, "I'll link with her and let her know what's happened. General Oh?"

"Yes, he's seen Hagjo's preliminary report and that Henry Jr.'s been found. He knows about the SOS too. I'm sure he'll be following as soon as he can as well."

Duke nodded. "Where's Kenbo?"

Robja's mood immediately darkened as he answered. "The attack on Pepsodent went amazingly well. The disruptors caused not only power shortages but massive overloads. Early in the battle the station lost all of her disruptor cannons and many of her blasters. Most of her shields collapsed." Robja's enthusiasm, which had been building as he spoke, plummeted with a sigh as he continued. "Our destruction of their Command Deck prompted a surrender by their surviving senior officer."

Duke nodded frowning, "Yeah, we were glad to get the extra help at Colgate when Kenbo redirected his third wave but I heard that Pepsodent had been boarded and was secure?"

Robja shook his head. "Eventually. A dozen of our ships, including the Dove, docked on the station and Kenbo lead a squadron on board." Chocoa whined and Robja paused reaching off screen. After a moment he continued, "He had Chocoa stay on the Dove. The squad took several prisoners before reaching the Battle Deck where they were ambushed. The Empire soldiers were quickly overcome but as things settled down again a disruptor bomb was detonated." This time Chocoa howled. Robja comforted him while Duke waited in silence. Moments later Robja continued. "Fortunately their Battle Deck is much larger than the Command Deck or..." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Kenbo and a dozen other were well within range." Straightening in his seat, Robja sighed. "Most of that dozen died instantly. Kenbo and many others were still alive but badly injured. Shattered bones, internal injuries, burns, radiation poisoning..." Chocoa whined again as Robja finished. "We got to see him before we left. Despite his injuries he'd insisted on being updated on the attack's progress. He was also told about Hagjo's SOS. As soon as we entered he ordered us to take the Dove and join you. Before we could discuss it a doctor chased us out. Commander Dorpa was waiting in the corridor. He stepped up immediately and after assuring us that everything that could be done for Kenbo would be, he asked that we do as Kenbo directed. It was hard to leave, especially for Chocoa, but we knew there was nothing we could do for him. We possibly could help Hagjo. Chocoa agreed so here we are."

Duke rubbed his face and sighed. "This is sad news. Kenbo's a good man. A good friend!" Lifting his voice Duke continued, "He's a strong man too Chocoa. We have excellent doctors and the fudge! We have to pray for the best."

After a few moments of silence, Robja got them back on track. "Hagjo?"

"Right," Duke answered with a nod as he looked back at his sensor readings. "The Lysterine's is the only departing trail. It's on course toward the Empire."

In response to his last comment Chocoa showed a small return of spirit with an angry growl. Robja smiled weakly and scratched Chocowa's head for a moment before speaking. "We'll assume they took Hagjo with them but moving in hyperspace they'll get to Cert before we can catch them. We..."

Duke interrupted him. "No. Sensors show that they didn't leap." Frowning he continued, "Why would they possibly not? Even if they're sure they aren't being followed, it's a long way to Cert through normal space."

Robja responded happily, "Maybe Hagjo managed to do the Lysterine some damage in return."

"Unlikely," Duke responded without looking away from his sensor screen.

"Well, what difference the reason if it gives us a chance to reach them still in open space! Lets move!" Chocowa agreed with an encouraging growl.

After a slight pause Duke responded, "Agreed, but we'd better be on guard. Whatever their reason for not jumping, just remember, they've got proto lasers and shields."

"So do we," Robja retorted with a smile.

Duke looked up and smiled back. "Yes we do but it won't be an easy fight. Also we'll be in the same position as Lysterine's Commander. We won't want to destroy the ship with Hagjo and Henry Jr. on board. I'll transmit the Lysterine's course and we'll get under way. Once we're moving I'll contact Schan."

-

Schan launched from one of Crest's docking bays and toward Hagjo's last known location. Setting her hyper drive engines to charge she was both anxious and angry. Anxious for Hagjo's safety. Angry at herself and Colonel El Rolo for not acting on the second broadcast of Hagjo's departure signal. Her ship, damaged during the battle, kept her on the fringe of the battle where rapid evasive maneuvers were not constantly necessary. The damage to her port thruster caused it to over heat if put through the maneuvers of full battle. In short order they would have seized and left her an easy target. When she received Hagjo's signal for the second time she was at first puzzled, then suspicious. Contacting the Colonel she asked...

...

"Why would Hagjo be transmitting again."

_El Rolo, clearly not interested, answer_ed_, "There are any number of reasons why he might repeat the signal."_

"_Name two!" Schan respond_ed_ immediately._

"_Schan," El Rolo answer_ed_. "None of the Empire know the code..."_

"_We can't be certain of that!" Schan counter_ed_._

"_but..." El Rolo continu_ed_. "...even if they did. Our focus is on Crest and..."_

"_But how did they get the code to use it?" Schan press_ed_._

"_Exactly!" El Rolo counter_ed_. "The communication waves are full of Ally and Empire transmissions including many coded signals on both sides. Someone would have had to monitor Hagjo's transmission specifically and guess correctly at its purpose. That is highly unlikely. If Hagjo thought there was a chance of his being monitored, he would have launched without transmitting. There's also the possibility that he made an ally on board and gave the code to them so they could also escape." El Rolo paus_ed _while Schan digest_ed_ his last words. As she look_ed_ back at the viewer he continu_ed_, "We're at the turning point of this battle Schan. We can end it in minutes if we continue to push. I don't have an undamaged ship I'm able to divert." Taking a breath he continu_ed_ in a calmer voice. "I understand your concerns. Listen, worse case is some of the crew got the code and are using it to escape. So what! We're letting ships escape without a code. Crest, is our target. Refocus Schan!"_

...

El Rolo had broken contact and presented an argument which Schan could not readily contradict. Still uneasy, she struggled to accept his argument as she mumbled under her breath, "He's right, our focus is on Crest. If somebody's clever enough to record the code and use it to escape, so what." Grinding her teeth as most of her mind continued to object, she thrust her ship back into the battle. "Forget about it Schan!" she growled angrily at herself. "We're are after the baker. We can loose a few crumbs.

Sadly, Rolo's estimate regarding his time line for victory was underestimated. Crest had made several small comebacks before all of her external battle systems were destroyed or failed. Skirmishes in many of the docking bays had further delayed Schan's learning of Hagjo's SOS and her ability to commandeer a new ship and launch. Now, finally in another ship and rushing after Robja and Duke, she knew that it had been a mistake not to check on that second signal. That second ship is the source of Hagjo's current problem, she was certain of it. Her brow furrowed further as she remembered Henry Jr. "Nerds!" she muttered to herself as her ship's Comm Link chirped. "Schan here."

"Schan, this is Duke."

"Yes Duke." Schan paused closing her eyes and fingering her engagement pendant. "What've you found?"

Duke's report was short and to the point. He finished, "We're following the Lysterine's trail."

After a deep breath Schan answered, "I've just left Crest and will be jumping to hyperspace in moments. Give me your course, I'll catch up as quickly as I can."

After transmitting their coordinates and course Duke asked, "Did they find Sakarin?"

Shaking her head, Schan frowned as she answered, "Only his robe. It was on the lowest crew deck on the station. They found in on the floor in the control room of a docking bay. There's a large freight ship docked in that bay. A squad was being assigned to search it before I left."

-

On board the Dentyne, SweetN Low, in Sakarin's body, stands over Diet Vanilla. Sakarin, awake and struggling for control of his emotions tried not to interfere as SweetN Low cursed their failure. Directing his remarks toward Sakarin he muttered, "We spent months building those barriers in Vanilla's mind. Barriers to separate him from his memories, his loyalties. So much time and effort." His eyes closed and his teeth clenched he continued, "Those barrier's first true test and our work collapsed like a house of cards." Reopening his eyes he looked again at Diet Vanilla's face. "My fudge enhanced mental abilities are limited but coupled with your inherent abilities, I believed we had accomplished a permanent mental hold." Looking away he mumbled disgustedly in response to Sakarin's thoughts. "No Sakarin, his mind is a mess! The damage the Chedi managed on Crest and our efforts to reach Vanilla while on the Chedi's ship have driven him deep into his own subconscious. Attempting to recover him now would probably kill him." Crossing the security cell SweetN Low stopped and studied the surface of a reflective panel on the cell wall. Sakarin's share of their mind saw his own face and his panic rose again. "Stop fighting me Sakarin," SweetN Low snarled as he pushed his unwilling host back within a comfortable level of control. His eyes refocused on the reflection and narrowed as SweetN Low tried to accept the reality that he may have to grow accustomed to. A new face and a weak and unappealing form.

...

_With their minds locked together, through their mental link at the time of his body's death, SweetN Low desperately sought an escape from the suffocation and his rapidly approaching death. Lying on the deck he was aware only of his struggle when Sakarin sliced into his panic with hopes of helping. Sensing Sakarin's healthy body and its unlabored breathing _SweetN Low_ lunged toward it in search of some form of rescue. Somehow, rather than making contact so he could beg for help, he found himself out of distress but lost in a world of complete darkness. It was after several moments with a new fear growing that he realized that his mind had miraculously leapt, through their link, to safety inside Sakarin's mind and body._

...

Still standing before the panel SweetN Low saw the strained expression on the reflection ease as he took full control again. Still pressing, he felt Sakarin's renewed fear as the newly dethroned emperor was pressed deeper and was submerged fully beneath his master's mind. As Sakarin's mental cries become less than a mental whisper, SweetN Low spoke again. "I must find a way to rid myself of Sakarin while maintaining my own hold in this body." Eyes tight with anger, he turned to leave Vanilla's cell.

-

As SweetN Low left the cell, Slick huddled tightly into the ventilation duct he'd hidden within. Drawing back from the opening he'd been peeking through he whispered to himself, "I don't understand."

"Yes you do," the green M's voice answered inside his mind. "What neither of us understands is how."

Slick sighed and looked away from the closed cell door toward Henry Jr. "What do we do now?"

"First we get you some help," M responded.

"Hagjo?" Slick asked, bubbles suddenly swarming through his body.

"Exactly."

The swirling bubbles slow as Slick looked back toward Henry and asked, "What about his friend?"

"He's getting the help he most needs right now from Sakarin's staff. Henry is in no immediate danger. Medical care and rest are exactly what he needs. Hagjo is getting neither and worse."

The bubbles fade completely as Slick asked, "But how are we going to get past the security shield?"

"We will work on that problem together," M responded.

-

After exiting the cell, SweetN Low looked across the security bay where a cluster of guards had gathered. One of them, a pasty faced doughboy, stood toward the front of the group. SweetN Low smiled. The population on Pillsbury have long been strong supporters of the Allies. Only recently had the Empire managed to break through their resistance and bring some of their people into its ranks. Chuckling, SweetN Low set aside his recent losses as he thought, "Soon we'll have their King by the sweetbreads and there will be no more resistance in that section of the Wonka system."

As SweetN Low approached him, the doughboy guard returned his Emperor's smile and spoke in his people's usual high pitched voice. "Security screen engaged Lord Emperor."

As SweetN Low's eyes focused on the guard's face he suddenly heard Sakarin again, now screaming within his mind. "Zinger! Help me!"

SweetN Low's smile withered and his eyes glared at the guard as he passed. "Get out of my way biscuit," he grumbled as the doughboy stumbled back apologizing. Grinding his teeth, SweetN Low pushed Sakarin away yet again as he stomped out of the security section. "I will not share my consciousness like this," he mumbled angrily.

-

Later, in Sakarin's quarters, SweetN Low sat trance like. After a few moments he opened eyes full of fear and desperation. Both emotions disappeared in seconds to be replaced with SweetN Low's hard, angry stare. "I've been your master from our first meeting Sakarin! Fighting me now just wastes both of our energy." Standing, his frown deepened as he pushed Sakarin back fully into submission.

With Sakarin back under control, SweetN Low stalked across the office. His face hardened as he looked at the room's large, ornate & ridiculously expensive furnishings. Gold urns and figurines in Sakarin's likeness were scattered over the tables and shelves. His eyes hardened further as they fell on the obligatory hologram. Similar ones were presented in every official location throughout the Empire. SweetN Low had seen most of them through his mind links with Sakarin. They usually bored although occasionally disgusted him. Holograms of Sakarin suited in a variety of powerful or heroic roles. As a soldier, wearing full battle armor, a blaster displayed prominently on his hip, or one's like the version before him now. Senatorial robes stretched over a broad muscular chest, his chin up, volume one of the book of Empire law in the crook of his left arm and his right hand extended forward palm up. Sakarin's feelings of self importance betrayed his massive ego and a vivid imagination. "He's never been more than my puppet," SweetN Low growled. "Following my orders by passing them on to others who actually accomplish the tasks." Sitting behind a massive obsidian desk, SweetN Low took a deep breath and chuckled. "Well, he fit the role and I've never done anything to discourage his behavior," he admitted to himself. The smile slowly dissolved as his eyes again scanned the room. "It should be my likeness portrayed on the currency, paintings, sculptures. The holograms! It would have been once Choctooine fell and I took over the Emperor's throne." Looking onto the surface of the highly polished obsidian desk, his eyes narrowed and then softened. He sneered realizing that now, the throne is his and all of those likeness _are_ now his own. His eyes relaxed as he chuckled and leaned back into his seat. His eyes hardened again however as the Comm Link on his desk chirped. Leaning forward he tapped the control switch and answered, "Yes, tell me."

"Emperor, we're ready for the jump to hyperspace on your order." reminded Sub-commander Mars from the Command Deck.

SweetN Low hesitateed for a moment and then responded, "Not yet. Continue at standard speed. I want Diet Vanilla back on his feet before we arrive at Cert. See that he's transferred to secure quarters in the medical section and that he receives full evaluation and treatment. Notify the doctor that I'll be down shortly."

"Yes Majesty," Mars responded.

Closing the connection, SweetN Low sat brooding and thinking. "I must conclude this duality with Sakarin before my arrival on Cert." Leaning back in his chair, he considered his position. "How? I must be rid of Sakarin but I also must retain his memories. I haven't been on Cert in months. I've met none of Sakarin's personal staff and am only mildly acquainted with his chamber of offices and living space. To arrive unaware of such basic facts of his everyday life would raise questions and create far too many delays at a time when we must move quickly." Turning toward his view port SweetN Low reached his decision. "There's no immediate need for my presence there. I've already activated my forces. If it takes too long to find an Ally target to destroy as we beat them back into submission, we'll hit their home base on Choctooine." His hands balled into fists on his lap SweetN Low turned toward the view port behind his desk. "The Allies have worn their forces thin. Other than Vanilla and my strongholds, my Empire and fleet are intact. I will have my revenge," he hisses.

-

Having sent the freighter to rejoin Ally forces, Duke and Chocoa piloted their ships along the decaying energy trail left by the Lysterine. Since they aren't moving in hyperspace, Schan who is using her hyper drive, was expected to arrive in less than an hour. Duke sat in the pilot's seat on the Oreo reviewing what he knew of the Lysterine. The Empire's new super fighter was not the surprise to the Allies that the Empire had planned it to be.

The Lysterine was designed by the Smarties, a race of beings from the planet Ce De. The planet was conquered by the Empire after an extended battle which was costly to both sides. The Smarties brilliance had given their people access to space centuries before. Their peaceful nature however left them unprepared for the Empire's brutality. Their ships, both fast and powerful, were not warships. Neither were their captains warriors. Had they been better prepared for war their superior technology would have held but their peaceful philosophy disabled them and they were therefore eventually defeated. The surviving Smarties are now hyper intelligent slaves to the Empire and in return for their continued survival, they have provided many technological advances. While it has not been announced, even to the few involved in the planning of the Allies' recent attack, Duke had learned certain details from his father, the king of his home world, Hershey. It was the Smarties, brave despite their defeat, who invented and secretly provided the disruptor units used against the Empire strongholds. Those units not only made the attacks on the Empire's strongholds successful, it made them possible.

The Lysterine was built on the Ganache by the Godiva. The Ganache was the Gidiva's largest space station and was designed for ship building. Simultaneously and secretly a mirror ship, the Enterprise, was being constructed for the Allies. The second ship, being built by team of Godivan engineers and assisted by a team of Ally members, was being constructed in a ship dock on the other side of the large station.

The Ally duplicate was to be a smaller and less powerful ship but also was to have been finished ahead of the Empire's. The Godivan engineers, supporting the Ally plan, scheduled their progress on the Empire ship so that her weapons would not be fully installed until the end of the Empire ship's completion schedule. Before that final installation, the completed Enterprise crew would launch and destroy the Empire ship before completing their own escape. The Empire would believe the Enterprise had dropped from hyperspace, attacked and retreated. Sakarin was never to have suspected from where the Enterprise had come.

The Godivans, until their betrayal, were silent members of the Ally effort. There were no dealings between the Godivans and the Empire that the Allies weren't privy to. They remained loyal members until the Empire took control of the cream worlds. That left Godiva in dire straits with no fillings for their exports. To save themselves economically, the Godivan financial elite had traded all information regarding the Ally's duplicate ship for promises of support and continued shipments from the cream worlds. When the Empire attacked, the Allies lost people and their ship. The great loss of the mirror ship's destruction at least kept it out of the Empire's hands. The loss was softened further when a team of Allies managed to rescue many of the engineers, technicians and soldiers who had been assisting with the construction of the ship.

When members at a nearby hidden Ally base received the call for assistance, an immediate rescue mission was launched. Chedi and Ally piloted fighters, flew into combat as two crew carriers entered predetermined bays and rescued two thirds of the Ally and Godiva loyalists. Their rescue's success was due in large part to Godivan's, still loyal to the alliance, who disabled the Enterprise's power grid. With the station's considerable defensive weapons crippled, the Ally fighters easily protected the slower crew carriers until they leapt to hyperspace. Duke smiled knowing that someone within the Empire payed heavily for the success of that rescue effort.

Fortunately the Oreo was being built separately, on a secret base with data leaked out by the Ally and Godiva loyalists. This second mirror ship was largly financed through the reduced expense occurring through the downgrading of the original mirror ship. Once that ship was lost, all the remaining financing went to the Oreo. The flow of data from the Enterprise building bays slowed but never stopped, despite the Empire's take over. The Allies continued to be notified of details of the Lysterine's ongoing construction including every detail of the Smarties new proto laser equipment. The Lysterine's design wasn't followed exactly. A short timeline caused by a later start and a difficulty in obtaining equipment, which had to be smuggled away from the Enterprise, made adjustments necessary. The Oreo is therefore not as powerful a vessel as the Lysterine but with Ally changes to the original design as well as field improvements and an outstanding crew, Duke felt that most of their disadvantages had been eliminated. He turned as Hug, the paler of the Hershey twins, entered the cockpit.

"We're at full battle stations Duke," he reported. His silver uniform crinkling as he walked, the small brown humanoid hopped into the co-pilot's seat and scanned the readings on the controls. "The minor damage received during the battle at Pepsodent has been repaired. Both of our proto ports are ready for action and our drive systems are in perfect shape." Turning away from the controls he smiled and continued,"Kiss and Cad have been able to increase shield strength by another eight percent. Tootsie expects to add a few more percentage points to the port energy cells as well."

Duke smiled and answered, "That's great!" Turning toward his Comm station he paused. "Before I speak to Cad, I need you and Kiss to get ready at the proto ports. I think we're going to be giving the Oreo her first taste of a "real" battle very soon."

"Aye Commander!" responded Hug with a smile. "Bring 'em on!"

Duke smiled as Hug spun on his heal but the smile faded quickly as his crewmate exited the Oreo's cockpit. Turning back to his console he thought, "The attack on Pepsodent was easy compared to what was expected. The Oreo had an little trouble there but we didn't face proto lasers." Despite his confidence in this ship, Duke and Hug both knew that defeating the Lysterine would not be easy.

-

SweetN Low stood just inside the Dentyne's boarding hatch and watched as Henry Jr. and Hagjo, still unconscious, were carried onto his flag ship. After each was loaded onto a lift and taken to the security section, SweetN Low turned to Sakarin's assistant. As he had never been on board the Dentyne and Sakarin, still struggling under SweetN Low's oppression was unable to direct him, SweetN Low needed a guide. "Come with me to my quarters," Sweetn Low directed an officer. "Tell me everything we know about the stronghold defeats," he ordered as he paced along side the officer. Annoyed by the reports he scowled, "How many crew members have escaped and reported in?" The officer flinched as he responded with an uncertain number. Sweetn Low waved the officer to silence as he directed, "Have all surviving crew report to our nearest bases. Secure their ships and have all of them transported to Cert were each will be fully debriefed."

"Yes Lord Emperor," the officer responded. "All crew members to Cert immediately."

"We must determine how the Allies were able to accomplish this victory. The Chedi must have sabotaged our equipment or smuggled some device on board which was responsible for the malfunction of so many of our systems." The assistant nodded vigorously as his Emperor continued. "Once debriefed, each deserter is to be assigned a front line assignment on a special mission. Once we've arrived back on Cert, we will restore Vanilla and move ahead with our attack on Choctooine. Those deserters will be blaster fodder for our initial assault and ease the way for our more powerful second wave." SweetN Low paused as the corridor they were walking down ended as it intersects with another. The officer paused as well and waited for his Emperor to continue. Realizing that the officer was waiting and having no idea which way to go, SweetN Low spoke, "I'm tempted to stop by the Command Deck but I think a short visit to my quarters first." The officer nodded and turned to his left. With a small smile, SweetN Low followed and continued to relay his plan, "We can not let this attack go unanswered. Additional ships armed with proto shields and weapons must be completed immediately!" Reaching the doorway to Sakarin's quarters, the assistant entered the security code and the door swept open. SweetN Low entered first and crossed to the large desk as the officer also crossed the room but exited through a doorway. SweetN Low studied the room until the officer returned with a clean robe.

"Would you like to change my Lord?"

Stepping over to a mirrored wall, SweetN Low studied himself. Sakarin's frame was slight but the uniform added the impression of bulk in a flattering manner. "Many things are going to have to change after this defeat. The losses of our strongholds tells me that I need to be more involved. I think an Empire uniform will better fit my new role. "His brow creased as his eyes moved to the now empty eplets on his shoulders. "I'm going to need some symbol of rank however."

-

Almost two hours after their transfer to the Dentyne, Hagjo lay unconscious with his hands tied behind his back on one of several cots in a large security cell. A monitor attached to the cell's ceiling was focused on him. On his back, Hagjo's face is relaxed and he looked to be very much at peace.

. . . . .

Hagjo smiled as he sat comfortably with his friends and mentors M and M. Beside Hagjo and surrounded by the usual fluffy whiteness of Hagjo's trance, the green M spoke.

"You've done well!"

"Yes, accomplished much you have..." congratulated the red M standing nearby. "...but what lies ahead is unknown. Such is the way with the future. Certain it is that there will be great danger." Moving closer he continued. "Weaken you can not. Have help you will but first, help yourself you must."

Taking Hagjo's arm, the green M looked him in the eyes and said, "You must keep their attention on you. Henry Jr. needs time, as do others." Hagjo frowned slightly as he looked on his green friend who is at times almost transparent. Hagjo began to ask why when M stood and moved next to his red twin before finishing. "You're not alone. We're near and friends are en route." The red M's brow furrowed as Hagjo felt the trance begin to fade. "Be strong!" the green M encouraged.

A bright flash of pain awoke Hagjo. Rolling away from the pain he tipped off the cot and fell to the deck. Looking up he saw Sakarin holding an ignited energy blade, on a low power setting, and wearing an Empire officer's uniform. On each of his shoulders was a slightly smaller version of his knight's belt buckles. The blood red background was slightly brighter. The golden strand of floss was slightly thicker and reflected the light with the shimmer of true gold. Also, beyond the absence of his robe, Sakarin looked different somehow but Hagjo had no time to ponder that appearance before the blade came at him again.

In full command of Sakarin's body, SweetN Low stood with the balance of a trained fighter. His smile formed an angry, crooked slash across his face as he spoke. "Welcome aboard the Dentyne, Chedi," SweetN Low taunted as he slashed at Hagjo again. Far from rested after his ordeals on Crest, Hagjo dodged but had barely gotten his feet back beneath him before he found the tip of the blade almost touching his face. "A fascinating weapon," SweetN Low declared, moving the blade's tip slowly in a circular pattern. "I've been impressed again and again by my knight's skills using it. I'll need additional training however." Allowing the tip of the blade to drop a few centimeters, Sakarin looked Hagjo in the eyes and suggested, I believe you'll be able to help with that." His smile grew as he continued, "Yes, one way or another, you will help with that." SweetN Low put his head back and broke into vicious laughter.

-

Back in his quarters on board the Dentyne, SweetN Low contacted the Lysterine. "Retrace our course to where we battled the Chedi and destroyed his ship. Ensure that we're not being followed. Notify the Dentyne immediately upon any contact with Ally forces and then dispatch with them."

"Yes, Emperor Sakarin," came the reply from the Comm Link.

SweetN Low then switched over to the medical section. "Dr. tell me."

A blue alien's face appeared on his screen and reported. "Diet Vanilla's mind is in a shambles my Lord. There is minor physical damage to his body but incalculable psychological damage to his mind. I've begun treatment for the physical damage. The psychological damage will take observation and time."

"Understood." SweetN Low responded closing the connection. Looking at his hands clasped on his desk top he thought aloud, "Time is a luxury which we have in short supply." Thinking of his prisoner, SweetN Low's expression relaxed into a small smile. "How fortunate that I have another option with a fully trained Chedi under my control. The Empire will quickly recover from this set back and plans will still come to fruition." Frowning he closed his eyes. "Sakarin! You're giving me a headache," he muttered. Sitting with his eyes closed and struggling to concentrate, he turned in his seat. His hand casually reached forward and tripped one of a row of brightly colored buttons on the top of his desk. A small previously hidden panel opened. His hand reached into the opening and withdrew a small piece of empire fudge. Raising it to his mouth his eyes suddenly opened wide and fearful. Toppling backwards from his chair he hit the floor, hard. "Blast you Sakarin!" he shouted, crushing the piece of fudge in his hand. Rolling to his feet he rubbed his now sore back. "Let me think, blast you," he growled as he righted his chair and sat. "I must be able to think." Sitting back he looked at the crushed fudge in his hand. The substance had been a danger to him since his arrival on this side of the galaxy almost eighty years ago. It would take time to overcome that deep seated fear. With a sigh he hesitantly raised his hand to his mouth and ate the bitter but powerful paste. His face pinched in disgust as he made himself finish it. Still licking his fingers, SweetN Low's eyes widened as the fudge's power took its effect on him. After several seconds they narrowed again and shifted as they scanned the top of his desk. His right brow rose and SweetN Low smiled as he reached again, although consciously this time, toward the row of buttons. A second panel opened to reveal a variety of sweet chocolate bons. Selecting one at random he lifted the small square before his face and admired its beauty. "So long..." he muttered. "So long I've wished I could..." After a slow sigh he put the chocolate into his mouth and moaned softly. His eyes closed and he chewed, Using his tongue he moved the chocolate around his mouth. Opening his mouth he sighed again and opened his eyes as well. He tilted his head left and then right as he stretched the muscled in his neck. Licking his lips he smiled and then reached again for the chocolate filled compartment.

-

Still following the Lysterine, Duke sat up straighter in his seat as a second ship's energy trail appeared on his sensor screen. Depressing a button on his Comm console he called to Robja, "Scanners are showing the trail of a second ship." Studying the readings he paused for a few seconds before continuing. "It looks like the Lysterine and the second ship docked, separated again and then continued on together."

"Probably Sakarin's flag ship." Robja suggested.

Nodding, Duke's expression is one of confusion as he studies the sensor readings. "Probably. They still haven't jumped to hyperspace. What are they up to?" Reaching a decision he spoke again, "Put up your mask and give us some distance. If we do find the Lysterine, the Oreo's the ship to take them on. I don't want them going after you."

Robja frowned as though he was going to argue but paused watching Duke who's eyes had not shifted from his sensor readings. His own eyes dropped on his hands resting before him for a moment before he answered, "Alright, mask engaging now. I'll pull off three thousand meters."

"That's good." Duke sat back, his eyes shifting from his sensor screen to his forward view port. "I wonder how Hagjo's doing."

"The Lysterine was on Crest. Maybe Vanilla's staff is piloting the ship," Robja suggested. Whoever it is, Hagjo's not among friends."

Duke nodded and leaned over his cockpit controls. "We need to find him soon. No telling what they're doing to him."

-

Hagjo screamed as SweetN Low's energy blade bounced off of Hagjo's thigh. Incapacitated by the pain Hagjo lay on the floor, air hissing through his teeth, as he waited for the pain to subside.

After SweetN Low's first visit, Hagjo lay on the floor of the cell with his hands tied behind his back for over an hour. Now SweetN Low had returned and was again putting his energy blade to use. The blade's greenish yellow color, indicating that its power level was at the high end of its training setting, is reflected in his wide eyed and eager gaze as the leader of the Empire took a more active role in his administration. Hagjo writhed on the floor for several more moments before the pain began to fade. While at its present setting, the energy blade did almost no physical damage. The pain it caused on contact however is considerable.

Still exhausted, Hagjo had used his time alone to get some much needed rest. Certain that his Ally friends are looking for him, Hagjo's certain too that Schan is with them. Just the thought of her allowed him to rest easier. Now however, the Emperor is back and in the mood to play.

"Come on, you're not even trying. Show me those special Chedi talents you and your Chedi pals are supposed to have," SweetN Low chided from within Sakarin's body. Backing away he allowed Hagjo to climb back to his feet. "Honest..." he continued with mock sincerity. "...I'm ready to begin my training." Whipping his energy blade through the space separating him from his bound prisoner he smiled widely. After Hagjo was back on his feet, SweetN Low moved around the cell continuing to hold the ignited blade between himself and his bound opponent. Slashing at Hagjo's torso, SweetN Low chuckled and asked, "Like that, right?"

Keeping his balance Hagjo planted his feet in a wide stance. Crouched, his hands still tied behind him, Hagjo swayed and waited for the next attack from a Sakarin totally unlike the emperor he had always known. Feinting to his right SweetN Low smiles saying, "You're not the only one on board with _Chedi_ training in the use of energy blades."

Not reacting to SweetN Low's feint, Hagjo answered, "No sane follower of the Chedi's fudge would train you, whoever you are." SweetN Low froze, a puzzled expression on his face. Hagjo noted the reaction and continued. "That's right, I've seen Sakarin too many times. You've got his face but little else is matching up. Who are you?" As he finishes speaking Hagjo feints to his left.

His smile slipping, SweetN Low reacted to the feint. Quickly bringing his weapon back in line he tried to recover his poise as well. "I'm your Emperor, Chedi. Don't allow your unexpected capture to confuse you. You've just never seen me this angry!" Slashing at Hagjo again he continued "Maybe you don't recognize me now, but you and whetever's left of your Ally_ friends_, are about to learn just how dangerous I can be when I'm angry."

Keeping his distance, Hagjo shook his head "First, I don't have an Emperor. I am acquainted with Sakarin however. He's most often too confused and unsure of himself to be useful and he doesn't have the brains or the spine to handle an energy blade. I've escaped well planed Empire traps due several times to the real emperor's inability to function under pressure. Even with Vanilla at his side Sakarin's useless unless carefully guided. The Chedi order long ago realized that someone else was making decisions for the Empire. I'm guessing it was that ugly brute we left on Crest. That Unk was the brains of this botched Empire, wasn't he! Blinded by a lust for power and a fear of the Chedi's fudge. I don't know what your role..."

He and Sakarin's anger rising, SweetN Low sneered, "You don't understand as much as you think, Chedi. It was chocolate, not your fudge that nearly killed me..." Sweetn Low shook his head angrily, "...my, partner!" SweetN Low finished with a slight stutter.

Hagjo rose an eyebrow "Chocolate! I saw his fear and then the deadly results of my little gift. So that's why the Empire's been so determined in their tactics." Hagjo continued to watch his distance as the Emperor, looking surer of himself, hesitated with his next attack. "Now you're looking like the Sakarin I know. You having trouble accepting the death of your master, Emperor? But that's not what has you acting so odd, so different..." Hagjo paused and frowned as Sakarin's lip curled angrily. "New confidence aside, your still not sure how your going to function without that freakish octopus guiding you. Well you're right to worry. It's all coming down. The Empire's reign is over!" SweetN Low gnashed his teeth and slashed again. Hagjo feinted to his right and smiled, not yet realizing exactly how near and yet far from the mark his comments were hitting.

SweetN Low again reacted to Hagjo's feint and stumbled off several steps. As Hagjo moved in to attack, however, he swung the blade back between them and hesitated as he thought, "Stupid Chedi. It's exactly the opposite that I'm unsure of. How am I going to continue with Sakarin!" Taking a breath he tightened his grip on the energy blade's grip and glared at Hagjo as a new thought occurred to him. With a smile he reached into a small pocket in his vest and withdrew a small piece of fudge. The light in the room seemed to diminish as the Empire fudge drew the light into itself and obliterated it. SweetN Low's smile faltered as he hesitated for just a second while staring at the dark and bitter chocolate. Taking another breath he sneered at Hagjo. His smile returned as he placed the fudge into his mouth. He held his smile as his eyes squinted in response to the fudge's bitter flavor. His lips pulled back allowing a view of his now fudge smeared teeth as he spoke, "You've managed one victory Chedi. I've finally become convinced of the benefits of chocolate. I think it will have a place in my Empire after all." Seeing the puzzlement on Hagjo's face, SweetN Low's lips curled further upward. His eyes slit tighter however as he continued, "But only under my conditions and supervision." As Hagjo snorted, SweetN Low proceeded, "I will be the supplier, the only supplier to my Empire. Choctooine, Hershey and all the producers of the best chocolate will serve me! Once you all have been brought under my control, the lesser worlds will easily fall in line or be destroyed. SweetN Low's brows knitted in response to the rush of power and return of confidence he's received from the fudge he is chewing, "Now..." he pointed the blade's tip at Hagjo again, "...I have some questions. If you're clever, you'll give me the answers quickly." He then made a feint toward Hagjo's torso and laughed, when this time Hagjo reacted. "Where are your Ally bases?"

Hagjo, eyes squinting with fatigue and his effort to focus his decreasing energy level, answered, "Our newest base will be on whichever of your strongholds hasn't been blown completely to pieces!" SweetN Low raised his blade and Hagjo's volume increased, "Once Henry Jr. and I have been rescued..." SweetN Low slashed as Hagjo dove clear and rolled to one knee. Scowling, SweetN Low followed with a smug self assuredness, the likes of which Hagjo had never seen on the Emperor's face before.

"Let me say it slow and simple for you Chedi. This is the Dentyne, my flag ship. We are being escorted by the Lysterine, Diet Vanilla's new battle ship. While you may be poorly educated on the finer points regarding the Dentyne's design, I know your Ally spies have made you well aware of the Lysterine's attributes. Her new shields and proto lasers combine to make her the Empire's most powerful fighting ship. The Dentyne..." Holding up his arms, Sakarin gestures at the ship around him, "...is also equipped with those shields and a proto laser port. Any Ally ship that might locate us would be foolish to engage us in battle. Our shields would barely detect their blaster bolts. Even if your friends were fortunate enough to have disruptors, our shields would not be over taxed. Your Ally friends' shields on the other hand would never withstand the power of our proto lasers." Swinging his energy blade before him, SweetN Low smiled as he advanced with absolute confidence, "You are not going to be rescued and Vanilla is completely safe and back under my control. The Ally plan failed. Every one of my strongholds were victorious and the technology used to disable their systems are in our hands now." SweetN Low laughed as Hagjo, too tired to guard his emotions, gasped in response to those words. Stepping forward SweetN Low continued, "And when I'm done with you, you will have joined us and increased our victory."

Hagjo's expression of shock disappeared as he hissed, "Never!"

SweetN Low's smile shifted into a sneer as he shook his head. "Your Chedi trainers haven't taught you the error of saying never!" Stepping forward SweetN Low slashed above Hagjo's head. Not prepared for the fake attack, Hagjo rolled to his right and to his feet with SweetN Low following. The handicaps of Hagjo's exhaustion and bound hands compounded by SweetN Low's fudge induced enhancements, were working completely to SweetN Low's advantage as his second attack brushed Hagjo's shoulder. Immediately Hagjo fell to the floor squirming in pain. The blade at its present setting felt molten hot against his flesh and the resulting pain went deeper than an actual burn would have. Enjoying the blade's effect, SweetN Low was confident of Hagjo's upcoming cooperation. Pain was an incentive which he had used successfully on many occasions. This pain was of short duration despite being overpowering for several seconds. As it subsided and Hagjo's eyes reopened, he saw the Emperor standing and smiling above him.

"You shouldn't underestimate my determination or the effects of my fudge. The Empire's fudge is more powerful than your own." SweetN Low insisted as he looked down on Hagjo.

"What I don't underestimate is your fudge's ability to twist men's minds. Too many times I've seen the damage it can do." Hagjo responded.

"I'll give you an additional perspective of its power if you continue to make light of my questions." SweetN Low snarled. The pain finally having faded, Hagjo rolled onto his side and struggled back to his feet. Stepping back SweetN Low again held the blade before him and again he asked, "Where are your bases?"

"It's not going to happen Sakarin." Hagjo replied preparing for the next attack.

SweetN Low smiled. "Oh it's going to happen. I don't mind enjoying myself a little bit first if you insist however." With that said he waved his energy blade and approached. His first attack was a slash at Hagjo's torso. Hagjo leapt into the air and flipped over the blade. Landing on his feet, he kicked at SweetN Low's hand but missed as SweetN Low retreated.

Gasping air, Hagjo steadied himself as SweetN Low advanced again. After avoiding several more attacks the blade bounced off Hagjo's left thigh. He fell again, his leg giving beneath him. When he recovered SweetN Low backed off and bowed while Hagjo got slowly back to his feet. Immediately the attack continued. Hagjo leapt, sidestepped and evaded as best he could but was struck again and again.

Winded but elated SweetN Low closed in after another hit. As Hagjo lay stiffly on the deck, SweetN Low slapped him in the ribs with the blade and watched him writhe in response. Reaching into his vest SweetN Low withdrew another piece of his fudge. He then slapped his blade across Hagjo's back before powering the blade down. Hagjo writhed in agony on the floor, all of his attention on his pain as SweetN Low stepped in and straddled him. Hagjo's nervous system, inundated with the effects of the blade's multiple contacts, recovered slowly as he held his breath in a pain filled grimace.

SweetN Low squatted and grabbed a hand full of Hagjo's hair. "Let's see what this does to your resolve," he growled as he attempted to force the fudge into Hagjo's mouth.

-

Duke reacted to an alarm from his panel. Kiss, Hug, we've got company!" Engaging his Comm Link, Duke signaled through a directed communication signal to the Dark Dove. "Robja, there's a ship dropping out of hyperspace. Stay masked." He flipped another switch and spoke to Kiss and Hug. "The Lysterine's straight ahead with her weapon systems armed."

"Lets give them everything we've got," Hug shouted from the Comm speaker.

"Hopefully not everything," Duke murmured.

-

The Lysterine's crew stirred as they dropped out of hyperspace and saw a super fighter very similar to their own appear on their main view screen. Shocked, Commander Bligh, the ship's acting captain reacted. "Mr. Payne, weapons are ready?" After a pause then a nod from the weapons officer Bligh continued, "Shields up and at full. Mr. Ike, notify the Dentyne that we've found an Ally ship. Give them a description of her design and attach all sensor readings." After a short pause he spoke again, "Pipe our view and all scans down to engineering as well." The officer turned to her station and accessed engineering to the main screen. Looking to the helmsman Bligh ordered, "Mr. Krueger, how long until we're in range for weapons?"

"Seventeen seconds Sir." The scar faced crewman answered as his long metallic fingers moved rapidly over his console.

The communications officer turned to the Commander. "Engineering has the data, Commander," she reported.

Bligh slid away a protective cover and punched a button on the arm of his chair.

"Engineering." answered a voice from the ceiling speaker.

"Mr. Taffy, what do you make of the ship on your screen." Waiting for Taffy's response, Bligh leaned forward and studied the sensor readings himself.

Eyes bulging on his wide, flat, bright purple face, Taffy stared at the screen for several seconds before replying "Sir, it's very similar in design to the Lysterine. She's slightly smaller." Taffy's eyes tightened as they shifted over the scanner's findings. Sneering he continued his report, "The major external difference is the placement of the proto laser ports on either flank of the ship, a design change I recommended for our own." His sneer relaxes as he reads further, "They've got slightly lower energy readings. Shield strength is several points lower than our own." His brow raised as he finished. "Their blasters aren't powered. All of their weapon power is bound to their proto lasers!"

"This will be simple," Bligh growled with an evil grin. Turning to his Comm officer Commander Bligh ordered. "Mr. Ike, send a follow up report to the Dentyne. Give them everything we've got on the Ally ship." Turning to his weapons officer his eyes narrowed as he ordered, "Ready the proto ports and shields for battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 3**

**DARK EFFORTS FOILED**

Hagjo's lips were tightly pursed as he suffered through his pain. Feeling pressure against them he slit his eyes and saw Sakarin's determined and expectant expression. Instantly Hagjo realized what SweetN Low was attempting. Shoving aside the pain Hagjo twisted his body toward SweetN Low and, bringing his knees to his chest, shoves his enemy away. Fighting to keep his balance SweetN Low could only watch as Hagjo drove forward with both of his feet. Grunting loudly SweetN Low was lifted and thrown as Hagjo's feet smashed into his chest. Both struggled to their feet grimacing as they faced one another. Twisting his head to the side, Hagjo wiped the fudge away from his mouth. SweetN Low, having caught his breath, was enraged. Igniting his blade he lunged forward and slashed at Hagjo with an angry roar. Hagjo, still recovering, saw the attack and moved away. The retreat only fanned SweetN Low's anger as several slashes missed his target. Growing sloppy in his anger, SweetN Low was almost staggering forward as he thrust at Hagjo's chest. Dropping under SweetN Low's blade Hagjo landed on his back. From the floor he kicked the blade out of SweetN Low's hand and sent it flying across the room. Surprised by Hagjo's second successful attack, SweetN Low stumbled forward. Hagjo kicked him in the stomach which halted SweetN Low's forward momentum and bent him forward.

As Sweetn Low turned frightened pain filled eyes toward his still bound prisoner, Hagjo kicked again, this time hitting the side of SweetN Low's head. Again SweetN Low was sent tumbling to the floor. Seizing his advantage, Hagjo rolled back to his feet and advanced. His hands still bound he kicked away the discharged energy blade and glared into SweetN Low's frightened eyes. "That's what training with the Chedi's fudge makes possible," he growled as he drew near the fallen Emperor.

Only a couple of meters away and working his hands free of their restraint, Hagjo was taken by surprise when a blast from an automated security port hit him in the back. Practically unconscious, he dropped to his knees and then collapsed to the floor

SweetN Low, seeing Hagjo fall, gasped in relief as he'd forgotten his automated backup. Lying on the floor he fought to catch his breath while staring wide-eyed at his fallen foe. After several moments he climbed to his feet and, hurrying across the cell, picked up his discharged blade. Now, with the blade ignited and held ready he began to relax as he walked back toward the semiconscious Chedi. His hand trembled slightly with returning anger as he held the energy blade in his clenched fist.

Eyes slitted Sweetn Low raised the blade and was about to strike when from the Comm Link above he heard Mars' voice. "Sire. We have contact with the Lysterine! They've encountered an Ally ship."

His eyes still on Hagjo, SweetN Low smiled. Lowering the blade he looked toward the ceiling and responded, "Excellent Mr. Mars. Instruct them to destroy the vessel and rejoin us."

"Majesty..." Mars continued, "...they've identified the ship as similar in design to their own."

His smile gone, SweetN Low responded incredulously. "That's impossible. We destroyed the Ally duplicate when we took control of Godiva's building dock." SweetN Low suddenly felt lightheaded as Sakarin's renewed panic blurred his control of their body. Reasserting himself, SweetN Low forced his Emperor back under submission and continued speaking to his officer and now to Sakarin as well. "Their ship can't possibly compete with the Lysterine." He paused, shoving at Sakarin once more. "Destroy it!" he shouted and suddenly swayed as Sakarin's panic continued to grow.

Already recovering from the security port's blast, Hagjo watched from the floor as SweetN Low struggled. He seemed on the verge of collapse as SweetN Low was consumed by his internal conflict. His face contorted with emotion, Sweetn Low stumbled and dropped his energy blade. "You'll get us killed," SweetN Low growled holding his head and lurching backward.

Hagjo climbed to his feet after finally having freed his hands. Preparing to leap for the dropped energy blade he also kept the security port in his peripheral view. Preparing to leap for the blade, Hagjo noticed his enemy's eyes wildly scanning the room. He paused confused as SweetN Low held his head and gasped quick shallow breaths. Clearly in a state of panic his eyes stared forward and unfocused.

Maintaining his distance Hagjo hesitated, uncertain what was happening. Temporarily although barely back in control of his body, Sakarin's eyes landed on Hagjo and locked. Hagjo tensed in reaction to the desperate expression on Sakarin's face and then stiffened when a loud scream for help reverberated through his mind. The sound increased in intensity as Hagjo too stumbled back, hands clenching his head. His face pinched in pain Hagjo's balance failed and he collapsed stunned.

Exhausted, Sakarin ceased his fight and SweetN Low retook control. His eyes became hard slits again as, panting he stood looking at Hagjo who was lying spread eagle on the deck before him. SweetN Low blinked as he suddenly became aware of Mars' concerned voice calling from the speaker above. "Lord Emperor! Can you hear me! Are you alright?" Still receiving no answer Sakarin heard Mars shout an order. "Get security down there!"

"NO!" called SweetN Low, his voice at first weak but after a quick, deep breath it was strong and fierce again. "I'm fine," he responded and then directed, "Notify me immediately when the Lysterine reports on the Ally ship's destruction."

"Are you sure my Lord?" Mars asked, unconvinced by his Emperor's words.

Looking toward his prone opponent SweetN Low finished. "Yes, I'm certain! Sakarin, out." Checking the floor SweetN Low stooped and picked up his discharged blade before walking over to Hagjo. Confused he stared at the barely conscious Chedi. Puzzled, SweetN Low asked aloud. "What did you do to him Sakarin?" Squatting, SweetN Low grabbed a handful of Hagjo's hair and lifted his head from the floor. Looking into Hagjo's slack face, SweetN Low murmured, "Fascinating! We must investigate this." Letting Hagjo's head drop back to the deck he smiled and said, "I'll get back to you shortly Chedi." Standing SweetN Low clipped his energy blade back onto his belt and left the cell.

-

Commander Bligh stared at the Oreo as the two ships closed on one another. Turning toward his weapons officer he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his communications officer spoke first. "Sir. They're hailing us."

Eyes forward again Bligh answered, "On the main screen. Give him a wide angled view of the Command Deck. We'll let him see what his small ship and crew are up against," Bligh finished with a crooked grin.

The view on the screen changed to a closeup of Duke whose right eyebrow rised as he recognized Bligh.

-

The two have never met personally but did share a battle during the scone wars. The Empire was attempting to enter the Wonka system through the defeat and claiming of Pillsbury, a planet too near for safety to Wonka's boundary line. Duke had boarded a ship which then Lieutenant Bligh's Command group had defeated and commandeered from its doughboy crew.

Pillsbury was a world populated by the Keeblers, small beings that originally inhabited the planet. The doughboys were generated in the dough pits from which the Keeblers drew the ingredients to create their primary exports, delicious pastries. Both races of beings, despite the clear physical disadvantages of size and vulnerability, fought valiantly in the war which would have given the Empire their only foothold in the Wonka system. A foothold they would have used for further expansion.

Duke, assigned to the Pillsbury ship, fought along side the doughboys during the battle. Unable to prevent its defeat and capture he searched for a way to prevent its induction into the Empire fleet. While Bligh set course for Cert, where he would turn over his bounty, Duke, struggling to ignore the scent of golden toasted doughboys, was assisted by Bligh's disgruntled first officer Fletcher. Together they disabled the ship's engines and retreated to an escape pod. As Ally fighters closed, Bligh, cursing his entire crew as mutineers, boarded the one escape pod on board capable of leaping to hyper space and launched. The loyal members of the Empire crew fought bravely despite the fact that the ship, her engines dead, was ill suited to do battle. Bligh deserted his entire crew, whom he knew could not all be involved in his first officer's betrayal. While abandoning his first command would normally be suicide to a military career, he was secretly carrying with him files wanted desperately by the Empire. The files contained data concerning Ally and Pillsbury defensive strategies. Before leaping to hyper space an elated Bligh revealed his escape and laughed as he left his "mutinous" crew all but helpless. While the loss of the Pillsbury ship left a mark on his record, the delivery of the files to Cert saved his career.

-

Bligh learned of Duke's part in that mission after the fact. Through Duke's lineage on Hershey, Bligh has seen Duke's face and kept track of his continued success on behalf of the Ally effort. Through no special effort of his own, Duke was aware of Bligh's continuing service to the Empire as well. The two old enemies recognized one another immediately as Duke demanded, "What have you done with our pilot?"

With a sneer Commander Bligh replied, "His ship was destroyed."

"I asked about the pilot." Duke countered.

Allowing a smile to lift the right corner of his mouth Bligh leaned forward. "Your brave Chedi pilot went up with his ship."

Duke's jaw tightened despite himself. The remnants of the piece of fudge he'd eaten before hailing the Lysterine strengthened him as he answered. "Then he took Diet Vanilla with him."

Bligh held his smile but responded with mock sadness, "I'm afraid not Chedi. After disabling the ship we docked and entered. Diet Vanilla had already broken free of his bonds and was pummeling your Chedi. Turning toward my men he ordered everyone off the ship. Leaving your Chedi pilot unconscious on the his disabled ship, Diet Vanilla accompanied my men back to this ship. Once on the Command Deck he ordered that we move away and then he fired the proto lasers himself." Shaking his head in mock sadness Bligh finished. "It only required one shot but Diet Vanilla took several."

Duke frowned, "Then Vanilla is on your ship?"

Shaking his head Bligh responded, "No, Diet Vanilla is with my Emperor on his flag ship the Dentyne."

Now Duke shook his head, "Sakarin is on Crest. He..."

"So where we..." Bligh interrupted. "...until we used your Chedi pilot's signal to pass right under your attack force's noses. This time your mutinus attempts have failed Chedi. My Emperor and his first officer remain in control of their forces. The death of your Chedi friend is only the beginning. We will avenge all of your Ally accomplishments!" Duke set his jaw as he considered Bligh's words. Bligh sat back in his seat, his smile strengthening as he watched Duke quickly put a piece of fudge into his mouth. "Fate..." Bligh hissed as his eyes burned on Duke's face, "... has a fascinating sense of humor. That after all these years she brings us back together. This time my ship is not disabled and my crew..."

Swallowing the fudge Duke shouted over Bligh's words. "You've got a twisted sense oh humor yourself Bligh. Your laughter as you abandoned your first command and crew was heinous. Only the Empire would award such cowardice!"

The mirth drains from his face as Bligh responded. "I had my orders Chedi. There was no cowardice. The delivery of those files to the Emperor almost allowed us to pierce your Alliance. If we had succee... Gack!" Bligh's eyes widened as he jerked his head and choked. Turning his chair he lurched to his feet and staggered several steps before shouting, "Get out of my head!"

On the screen Duke released a shaky breath and smiled. His eyes slit as he spoke, "He's lying. Hagjo's alive and on the Emperor's ship. So is Henry Jr. and Sakarin." Looking back at his Comm Link's transmitter he shouted, "Get out of our way Bligh or we'll go right through you!"

Bligh was furious as he shouted back, "You shouldn't have done that Starrunner. There will be no surrender from my ship! It is your alliance which will soon be begging to be allowed to surrender." Leaning forward Bligh's eyes slitted hatefully as he finished, "When we continue our advance, I'll personally notify your royal family of your destruction while I fire on them from orbit." Bligh signaled to close the Comm channel and then swallowed feeling sick. After a deep breath he snarled while turning toward the weapons officer but was again interrupted as his communications officer shouted, "Sir! They're firing!"

Looking toward the view screen Bligh saw a beam of proto fire coming at them from both flanks of the Ally ship. The Lysterine rocked violently as the beams hit her shields. Looking back at communications, he ordered, "Notify the Dentyne that we've begun battle. Tell the Emperor that we will destroy the Chedi ship and rejoin him shortly." Turning to his weapons officer Bligh ordered, "Return fire Mr. Payne!" The ship rocked as another set of proto blasts slammed into their shields. Looking again to the forward screen Bligh saw the attack from the Lysterine's blasters and the single beam from his forward proto laser port. Placement of the Lysterine's laser ports, lined up one behind the other on her upper hull, didn't allow the rear port to fire straight ahead.

-

Arriving in his quarters, SweetN Low walked over to his desk and looked into the eyes of his reflection on the desktop's obsidian surface. After a few seconds he reached over to the Comm Link pad built into the desks hard, dark surface. "Command Deck. Mars, Tell me."

Mars looked directly into the screen with a slight smile on his face, "Sire, they're in battle. The latest report identifies the Ally ship as smaller and less powerful. Commander Bligh is confidant that he'll crush them."

Satisfied with the report and eager to concentrate on Sakarin and what just happened with their captive Chedi, SweetN Low rushed through his response, "Of course he will. Excellent! I've got work to do and do not want to be disturbed. I'll contact you for a full report shortly." Cutting off the Comm Link, SweetN Low settled back in his seat, relaxed and, spoke aloud to his reluctant host. "What did you do to the Chedi Sakarin? Have you mastered some new kind of mental attack?"

Sakarin, who was prepared and eagerly awaiting his master's question, was ready to respond. Unlike SweetN Low, Sakarin had noticed a change in their status within his body. He also had a plan which he believed will be his, possibly their, best chance at surviving what's happened to them. Willing to lie to support his position Sakarin began immediately with clear strong thoughts. "Master, this close exposure to you has made certain aspects of mental technique easier to understand, yes."

Letting his master digest that compliment, Sakarin arranged his thoughts. He actually had no idea what happened to the Chedi. As SweetN Low attempted to press him back into submission, Sakarin felt a slip in his position within their shared mind and panicked. Afraid that he was on the verge of being eliminated, he lashed out with his mind. As he struggled his eyes met the Chedi's and, afraid and unaware who he was pleading too, he grabbed for help. When he sensed the Chedi's thoughts within his own he realized who he'd directed his plea to and his panic increased as did his struggle. Believing that it was that push, against the Chedi, that may have caused the change in he and SweetN Low's mental positions, he was intent on holding his master's attention. If SweetN Low believed that Sakarin's own actions had endangered what may still be his precarious hold on life, SweetN Low's anger might leave him uninterested in hearing Sakarin's plan.

Drawing from SweetN Low's history, which Sakarin had been exposed to through their merging, he gathered his nerves and built a distraction. "The basics the Chedi taught during your training and what you've shared with me has become clearer now that I can draw directly from your experience and your intellect." He paused, hoping that in stroking SweetN Low's ego, his lie would not be recognized. "Whatever happened to the Chedi..." he thought, "...I will use the incident to my advantage." Feeling SweetN Low's uneasy belief he moved forward. "As we struggled I saw the Chedi's approach and realized our danger. Using the Chedi's own techniques I lashed out with my mind."

Sakarin's face drew into a frown as SweetN Low remarked, "The Chedi have no such power. If they did it certainly would have been used against us by now."

The frown faded as Sakarin agreed, "Yes master you're correct. The Chedi have no such attack in their arsenal. As the Chedi approached, in my panic, my own psychic abilities coupled with your memories and intelligence and realized a use for the fudge's power that I would never have identified on my own.

After allowing his master a moment to let his words sink in, Sakarin continued, "It was your cunning and courage that gave me the confidence and nerve to attempt it. I've gained much from our union." Grasping his fleeting courage Sakarin changed the focus of his comments. "If we were able to separate again we would be a formidable team."

Immediately souring, SweetN Low answered, "My body is no longer an option Sakarin. Even if we could retrieve it, I've been out of it for far too long. It's also contaminated with, the Chedi's fudge." With actual sympathy he continued. "Sakarin, I wish the situation was different. You've been loyal and have served me well but circumstances have overcome us."

Excited, Sakarin countered, "Possibly not master. In fact, the Chedi's persistance may have done us a great service!" Pausing for effect, he is encouraged as he feels SweetN Low's anger wither beneath his confusion. "Your allergic reactions to chocolate have been a major hindrance. The difficulties created through the necessity of your running the Empire through me can finally be put behind us. And the defeat of Diet Vanilla can be put to our advantage as well!"

"What are you talking about?" SweetN Low muttered.

"Young Oh's mind is extremely weak. He could offer little or no resistance to an intruder." Sakarin waited for SweetN Lows' response, but he can feel his master's growing excitement as the plan solidified in SweetN Low's portion of their shared brain. Sakarin also grew excited as he sensed an increased level of respect from SweetN Low for his emperor servant.

-

Lying on the floor of his cell, Hagjo continued to struggle with the after effects of his sudden and powerful mental contact with Sakarin. The pain he experienced before losing consciousness was now gone and much of the dizziness he'd experienced upon waking had subsided as well. His breaths had eased and thinking was becoming possible again. Eyes closed and staying on the floor, he attempted to sort through the strange and numerous images flashing through his mind. In short order he realized that the incident with Sakarin was not an attack. Sakarin's mental attitude throughout the contact was not of anger, rather it was desperation and fear. While it was also brutal, Sakarin was actually reaching out for help. Struggling to survive. Hands on both sides of his head, Hagjo waited for another wave of dizziness to pass. When it did he thought, "It was as though Sakarin lunged into my mind with a crush of fear..." Hagjo frowned with the memory, "...and once he realized what he had done, Sakarin's fear multiplied. Motivated by that fear the contact became brutal. My surprise left me open and defenseless to all its effects." Rising to a sitting position, Hagjo sighed. "Even at its most brutal it wasn't an attack, it was a panic ridden retreat!"

Acknowledging those realizations Hagjo began to study the overpowering mental contact's lingering effects. He frowned as he found himself visualizing people and places which were unfamiliar to him. His brows rose as he realized that the contact with Sakarin had left memories. Sakarin's memories which he had been able to retain.

Closing his eyes, Hagjo begun to focus on those flashes of memory and was surprised to find that he could visualize the layout of Sakarin's flag ship. Incredulously, he found that with some concentration he could remember many of Sakarin's very recent memories. He could visualize faces and recall names of the Dentyne's crew. He thought of Henry Jr. and his spine snapped straight when he _remember_ed the bed, in the medical center, where Henry lied recovering. Hagjo was puzzled as his continuing study revealed a second, unrelenting presence. His eyes opened as he whispered, "SweetN Low. That was, "is?" the Unk's name." Hagjo was unable to understand why, but Sakarin's memories are of the Unk on the Dentyne and still alive. Still alive but..." Hagjo's eyes opened and he stared toward the floor confused. There are other memories. Memories that don't feel like Sakarin's. Could they be from the Unk? From Sakarin's..." Hagjo's eyes narrowed as he said aloud, "...master?" Hagjo frowned as he tried to understand, "But how? The Unk, SweetN Low, was already growing cold when I reached him lying wide eyed on the floor of Crest's storage bay." Hagjo grimaced as he remembered the Unk's foul over sweet scent. After several moments he set the puzzle aside. "I must get out of this cell before Sakarin comes back. Before he realizes what truly transpired in our moment of mental contact."

With a groan Hagjo got to his feet and looked around the cell. "He saw me collapse and must be aware of only that _obvious_ result. If he had any idea that I gained access to his mind, if he was aware of any additional effects he wouldn't have left me alone. I've got to find a way out of here before..." Hagjo's eyes widened as he realized he could also visualize the exterior controls of his cell. He slowly got to his feet and moved to the nearest cot. Once there he sat and began to truly concentrate. If he could fully visualize those controls he might be able to use his fudge enhanced mental abilities to operate the controls, open the cell's hatch and escape.

-

As the battle escalated, both the Lysterine and the Oreo's shields flickered in defense against one another's attacks. Their hulls groaned with the tight maneuvers as each ship struggled for positions which allowed firing from both proto ports at once. Both ships took numerous direct hits. Their shields held but some of the damaging power eventually began to get through.

-

In the engineering section of the Oreo, the two chief engineers resembled a comedy team more than the ace engineers they were. The egg shaped Cadbury wobbled along side the slim Tootsie as they hurried from console to console keeping the, only partially tested, equipment functioning at top levels. The Oreo handled the attack on Pepsodent well but she had not fought against proto lasers there. While the odd pair of engineer's appearance might be funny to a spectator, no humor shows on either of their brown faces. Both of their expressions were tense with concentration. Both brows were wet from perspiration. Despite their apparent stress and the advantages of the other vessel however, the Oreo was holding her own.

-

In the pilot's seat, Duke struggled keeping the ship in the best position for Kiss and Hug to maintain a constant barrage of proto blasts directed at the Empire's fighter. Bligh and the crew of his new ship were worthy opponents but despite their advantages, both ships were taking damage in nearly equal amounts. The Oreo's shields however were not capable of recovering from the hits as quickly as the Lysterine's. Duke knew that despite their success so far, continuing with their present strategy would result in the collapse of their shields and end in the destruction of their ship. Completing another pass he piloted the Oreo through a wide turn in an attempt to allow his generators time for a partial recovery from the massive energies they were having to expend. He also tried to concentrate on both maintaining his position in the battle as well as plan a new method of attack. His effort was suddenly complicated further, when the Dark Dove dropped her mask and fired on the Lysterine. A curse formed on his lips before a second later a small fighter dropped out of hyperspace its own blasters flaring.

-

Commander Bligh watched his status boards as they completed their turn. He opened his mouth to give orders for the next pass when suddenly his ship rocked from an unexpected attack on their port side. "What the..." he growled, holding on to his seat. "What was that?" He shouted angrily. As the ship continued to shake his weapons officer turned to answer but Bligh waved him off ordering, "Put it on screen." The forward screen's view changed to show the Dark Dove and Schan's fighter, the Nestle, moving toward them with blasters and the Dove's disruptor cannon still firing. Bligh looked to a smaller screen and saw the Oreo still maneuvering through its wide turn. "Use the proto lasers," he ordered. "Eliminate these two first, then we can get back to the Ally fighter.

-

Duke magnified the view on his screen and watched as the Lysterine's proto laser ports swung toward its new attackers. Realizing an opportunity, Duke reached for his thruster controls and moved to capitalize upon it. As his plan crystalized in his mind, he hoped his crew and ship would be up to the unexpected maneuver. Shifting thrusters to full he directed the Oreo just beneath and then directly at the prow of the Empire ship. "Target the Command Deck," he yelled to Kiss and Hug. Before the Lysterine could fire on Robja and Schan, Kiss and Hug simultaneously fired on the section of shield and hull protecting the Lysterine's Command Deck.

-

Other than the clicks and beeps from their equipment and the labored breathing of the two engineers, all was relatively quiet in the Oreo's engineering section until suddenly the ship changed heading and leapt forward. Moments later her weapons began firing again. The two engineers held on to their consoles for support as they increased their efforts to control power flow and supply energy where it was most needed for the new demands of the battle.

-

Rushing directly at the Lysterine, both of the Oreo's proto ports blazed at a single point against the Empire ship's suddenly struggling shields. Receiving only blaster fire, additional power from Oreo's generators could be redirected from her shields to her proto ports. Commander Bligh cursed as his ship pitched and stations overloaded or went dark around him. The shields continued to hold off much of the attack but not enough to prevent growing damage to the Command Deck's equipment. Bligh's attempts to shout orders go unheard as his words were swallowed up in the din of alarms, exploding equipment and the voices of his crew who were also struggling to be heard as they struggled to save themselves and their ship. Looking to the weapon station Bligh was relieved to see that the automated blasters were continuing to fire. He was happy too to see that the crewman at station was redirecting the forward proto port back toward the most powerful Ally ship.

-

Kiss and Hug both saw the Lysterine's forward proto port swinging back toward them. In unison they redirected both of their proto lasers at the port's base. Lysterine's overloading systems attempted to redirect power but under the dual attack, her forward proto port shielding collapsed.

-

Both Kenbo and Schan were struggling in their seats as Lysterine's blasters beat against their shields. Both frown, noting that her rear proto port is locking onto the Dove. Kenbo immediately leapt to hyper space as Schan pulled her ship into a tight turn which allowed several more blaster hits before she also retreated.

-

Bligh growled at his main screen and smashed his fist against his arm rest as Lysterine's rear proto port's laser flashed through empty space. He had only a second to dwell on their missed attack however before the forward proto port's station exploded.

-

In the Oreo's cockpit, Duke checked his own ship's status. The combination of the Oreo's continuous attack and their continuing to receive blaster fire was seriously overtaxing their generators. As Oreo's indicators climbed into the red, the Lysterine's forward proto port flared in a massive explosion. Blaster bursts continued to flare across Duke's view screen as he rolled the Oreo to her port side and directed their course along the Lysterine's starboard flank. The maneuver provided Kiss with an angle toward the Lysterine's lower decks. Targeting the engineering section, she again opened fire while Hug targeted Lysterine's rear proto port. Both locations flared as the Lysterine's dying power grid failed to supply sufficient power to her shields. Chocowa howled as the Lysterine showed signs of defeat. Duke allowed a half smile but shouted, "Chocowa, watch your boards!" The Oreo continued to rock from close range blaster fire as she completed her pass. Frowning, Duke realized that their constant proto fire was drawing energy from their shields. He turned the ship in retreat as Kiss and Hug directed their weapons at the new ruptures in the Lysterine's lower hull. They began to slice the ship open when suddenly both of their proto ports shut down.

-

On the Oreo's engineering deck, lights dimmed due to the battle's massive power drain. The ship continued to rock as the constant barrage of direct hits smashed into her weakening shields. Feedback in one of the units caused an explosion which flung Tootsie across the room. Having fallen to the deck she slid until hitting the lower panel of one of the power consoles. Alarms sounded as Cadbury leaned in holding onto the console he was monitoring. As he straightened again he checked his readings and saw that another overload was forming. Quickly manipulating his controls he determined that the next explosion was going to occur at the station Tootsie was lying beneath. "Tootsie get out from under there!" he unsuccessfully tried to yell above the alarms. Seeing that he wasn't heard, Cadbury dropped to the deck and gestured wildly as he yelled again. "Tootsie, Roll!!" Tootsie looked at him and immediately reacted, clearing the area with seconds to spare. She continued her retreat as the station and two others flared with a blinding flash and a hot shower of sparks.

-

Duke heard an explosion behind him. Unable to leave his controls he frowned as the Oreo moved off, still receiving blaster fire on her rear shields. Holding his course he noticed that, along with their own, both of Lysterine's proto ports had stopped firing. Torn between concern and elation he sighed as they moved out of blaster range and his ship's vibrations stopped. Continuing away from the Lysterine, he banked the Oreo and triggered his Comm Link. "What was that explosion? Is everybody alright?" He waited for several anxious seconds before he heard Kiss's concerned response.

"Hug's port compartment's been hit. He's not conscious. I can't tell..." Kiss stopped speaking as both she and Duke turned toward a flash which brightened every corner of the cockpit and Kiss's proto port compartment.

-

In engineering Cadbury hurried to a communication station. Activating his link to the cockpit's forward screen he saw the hull of the Lysterine breech and the ship explode. Turning away from the blinding flare he sighed with relief. Sinking to the deck he looked at the damaged heart of his ship. His upper lip curled as he cursed the Empire.

-

As the flash from the Lysterine's destruction dimmed, Duke and Kiss undid their harnesses and rushed to Hug. Kiss had her brother half way out of the proto port when Duke reached them. Looking up she said, "He's alright, just unconscious. I only see a few cuts and burns." Her relief was obvious as Duke helped her pull Hug from the proto port compartment and set him on the deck. They both sigh deeply when suddenly Hug's proto controls flare and his instruments and seat ignite.

"Lets get him away from here!" shouted Duke. Carrying him forward they heard and smelled the automated extinguishers cut on.

-

The Oreo sat in space. Blast scarring was plain on her hull and most of her external lights were dark. Duke spoke to Robja on the Dove and Schan on her ship the Nestle. Displaying their transmissions on a split screen he asked, "How did you two manage that simultaneous attack?"

Schan answered, "As the Lysterine's attack began, Robja contacted me with a directed signal. Keeping my responses on a narrow beam we were confident that Lysterine's crew would be too preoccupied to intercept our signals. I was only a few minutes away so it was simple to time my arrival. It's just fortunate that the timing worked so well in our favor."

"Ha!" Duke chuckled, "You've got a real knack for understatement Schan. You created just the opening I needed and at exactly the right time."

Their smiling faces filled the view screen as Robja responded, "Well, that maneuver of yours was incredible. You, Kiss and Hug flew and attacked as one! I still don't know how you got out of it in one piece!"

Duke, looked at his ship status sensors and sobered. "We almost didn't. Kiss is down in engineering with Cad and Toot now checking the damage."

Robja frowned looking at his own sensor readings. "Hug's laser port is totaled. It's lucky you got him out of there in time."

Duke sighed, "Yeah, it was close. It's a wonder he wasn't more seriously hurt." Looking over his shoulder Duke frowned. "He should be resting but instead he's checking over Kiss's laser port. He won't sit still and catch his..." The discussion was interrupted by a chirp from Duke's console. "Listen up," he told the two, leaving them on his Comm Link screen. Turning on his main viewer Duke looked up as Cadbury's agitated face appeared. "Yeah Cad, how are we?"

"In one piece, barely!" Cadbury grumbled looking at the portable data panel he's holding before him. "We'll need at least four hours to get the engines back on line. Whole panels have been blown. We won't have weapons until after the engines are back up. I'll be able to tell you more in about an hour. I'll contact you then although we could use your help too." The hardness fades from his face as he paused and looked from the screen, "Duke, thanks for getting us through that! I'll signal you when I have an update,"

"I'll be down to help before then. Once Hug's finished checking Kiss' port I'll have him man the cockpit. At least it will make him sit down. Be there in a moment. Cad, thanks to you and Toots too!" Cadbury nodded and closed the link.

Duke frowned and they all sat in silence for several moments. Looking back at the Comm Link screen, Duke asked Schan. "You heard my communication with the Lysterine's Commander?"

"Yes," Schan answered.

"So we know Hagjo's on Sakarin's flag ship and alive!" Exhaling heavily he continued. "The Dentyne. Rumor is that Sakarin was having a proto cannon installed. If it's ready she'll be tough to beat. Blast! I was hoping that Sakarin was still on Crest." Duke sat up. "We can't all sit here until the Oreo's moving again. You've got to keep after Hagjo now." Schan's eyes narrowed with tension. "Leave us here but be careful! Contact me with any updates and course changes. We'll follow as soon as we're able. I'll contact Command with an update and a request for support." He frowns as he glances back at his status readings. "At least we know Hagjo and Henry Jr. are still alive."

Robja nodded in response, "Yes, and so are we! You get your repairs done, we'll keep after them. You watch yourselves!"

"Our directed links are still in place. We'll keep you informed." Schan said as she looked back from Duke's Comm screen. "As long as Sakarin hasn't installed proto lasers the Dentyne hasn't a quarter the power of the Lysterine. We can handle her if we need to."

"Or..." Robja interjected, "...we can stay masked and follow until we get reinforcements."

Schan nodded looking away from her transmitter. Clearly anxious to get started she was already setting her course. Just before her connection was severed she looked up and said, "See you soon."

Duke settled back as their faces disappeared from his screen. Looking toward his forward screen he saw an exterior view of their ships. In seconds both of them turned and moved away. Silently wishing them well, Duke selected a secure channel and contacted Ally forces with an update of their situation.

-

On Dentyne's Command Deck, Commander Gorn, who'd just lost contact with the Lysterine, straightened beside the Comm Link station. The shouts and roar of static that proceeded the silence from the Comm station left no doubt of what the crew had just heard. All of the Command Deck crew were either staring at Gorn or gazing blindly at their consoles. After several moments Gorn turned and walked slowly toward his command chair. Sitting he spoke in a quiet hiss. "Impossssible. That... sship... wasss... the.. mossst... powerful.. in.. our... fleetsss." Gorn's long slitted tongue moved quickly in and out of his mouth several times before he stated, "Emperor.. Sssakarine... swill.. be... very... unhappy.. with... thiss... newsss."

"He must be told immediately," Mars declared from his station. "The Ally ships will come after us now."

The Comm officer cut his eyes at Mars and remarked, "You're so eager to share information with the Emperor. You go tell him!"

Mars settled back in his seat with a frown. Looking toward Commander Gorn he replied, "I'm sure the Commander will want to tell the Emperor himself."

Gorn's red pupils widened a bit as he directed them toward Mars. His tongue slipped out and back into his mouth once more before he responded, "Actually... Sssub Commandersss. With.. an.. Ally... ssship.. in purssuit, I.. will... need.. to... remain... on... thess.. Command.. Decksss. You... may.. break.. the.. unfortunatesss newsss... to.. the..." Mars stood and began to interrupt but Gorn's volume increased as he continued, "Emperor. In... person.. Mr... Marssss."

"I don't think..."

"sssI.. don't... require.. that ssyou.. think.. sssSub.. Commander ssss." Gorn interrupted. "Report... to.. ssthe.. Emperor... nowss."

The Comm officer grinned at Mars as he passed on his way to the lift. Mars ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 4**

**A PLAN**

Sitting on one of the bunks in his cell, Hagjo reclined against the wall, palms face up in his lap. His eyes closed, he concentrated on the control panel for the hatch to his cell. Despite his exhaustion, he was pleased with his progress. He'd already located the exact position of the panel, on the wall outside his cell and had gleaned many additional details from Sakarin's mental rush of information. He could visualize every control on the wall sized panel. After half an hour there remained only two unidentified buttons. He hesitated to go forward without knowing the purpose of those buttons however as they shared the area containing the room's security features.

Sharpening his focus Hagjo stood and, with eyes closed, walked to the opposite wall of the cell, just left of the hatch. He placed his hands in positions where, on the exact opposite side of the wall, the control panel for his cell was located. Now, focusing his mind on the actual panel rather than Sakarin's memory, he was startled to realize that someone was working the controls. Almost simultaneously he realized too that the hatch to his cell was opening. Snapping out of his trance he crouched and prepared to leap. Several seconds passed before, to his amazement, a flood of greenish brown fluid rapidly flowed into the room. The large ugly puddle paused for the briefest moment in the center of the cell before lunging in Hagjo's direction.

Not even trying to avoid the happy, bubble filled, Phlem, Hagjo braced himself for impact before Slick collided into him while giggling happily. "I didn't know if you were still alive!" Slick said as he held onto Hagjo with his now much larger body.

Hagjo responded, "I was afraid you were pulled out into space when the Reece was hit. I'm glad to see you're alright too!" Straightening, Hagjo's smile slipped a bit as he stepped back and looked at Slick, "What's happened to you! You've gotten bigger..." his brows rose,"...heavier!"

"It's the fudge!" Slick answered excitedly. "M says..."

"M!" Hagjo exclaimed.

"Yes! He spoke to me while I was still on your ship. He said that you had contacted him..."

"Contacted him?" Hagjo paused for a moment before his brows rose. "I tried but I didn't think, I didn't know I'd gotten through."

"M told me that he heard you but then lost contact. When he tried to find you again he said he couldn't because your energy levels were too low. He said I was easy because of all the fudge I'd just eaten." Hagjo nodded and Slick continued, "He helped me calm down and then helped me get off your ship before the Emperor destroyed it. They brought your friend on board too!"

Hagjo nodded, "Yes I know." Turning toward the open cell doorway he signaled to Slick, "Speaking of Henry Jr., lets get out of here." Moving toward the hatch he continued, "We need to get Henry Jr. away from Sakarin and I want to be out of this cell before anyone comes checking on me." Hagjo stepped into the hall and stopped. Looking toward the floor his expression displayed surprise but he was also impressed when he saw an unconscious guard lying next to a dislodged ceiling panel and a large gyro wrench. Quickly he grabbed the guard's blaster and said, "Good work Slick." When Slick bubbled in response, Hagjo gestured for him to follow and together they hurried away from the cell. Hagjo lead Slick down several corridors and onto a lift. After dropping two levels they exited and rushed through several hatches before he directed his now larger friend into an empty operations room.

"How'd you know about this place?" Slick asked incredulously.

With a grin and a slight raise of an eyebrow Hagjo answered, "It's complicated. I'll explain later." Looking toward the room's computer station he said, "First we have to figure out how to make sure this ship doesn't make the jump to hyperspace. We won't last long if they get us back to Cert!"

Slick hopped onto a chair and in a cocky tone answered, "Taken care of." As Hagjo turned toward him with a puzzled expression, Slick continued, "Your friend M helped!"

Now it was Hagjo's turn to react incredulously as he raised both eyebrows and sat down staring at Slick. "Helped with what?" he asked.

-

In Sakarin's office, Sweetn Low was reclining behind his desk in a large chair. His breaths were slow and steady but his features occasionally tightened and shifted as he and Sakarin continued their discussion. "I apologize for your difficulties since our merging," Sakarin explains. "I'm elated that you survived the Chedi's attack and I do remain totally loyal to you. We must however move quickly with our plans for you and Vanilla. I fear our time is running short."

Puzzled, Sweetn Low responded, "Running short?"

Sakarin continued, "Since we've begun sharing consciousness, it's been difficult for me. My ability to remain calm and not fight against you has been beyond my control. Since our struggle with the Chedi however, I've noticed that it's easier for me to concentrate and keep control of my emotions."

"Good!" Sweetn Low remarked. "It has been annoying and unproductive suppressing you. We..."

"Excuse me master..." Sakarin interrupted. "...but there's more." Feeling Sweetn Low's puzzlement and a growing impatience, Sakarin immediately continued before Sweetn Low lost all interest in listening. "Master, I believe I'm feeling myself take hold again." Feeling Sweetn Low's guard come up Sakarin quickly continued with his explanation, "Just before my attack on the Chedi I felt a change. I felt the mental barrier around me, shift. It frightened me because I didn't know what it meant. I lunged forward, afraid. As I fought my fear I noticed the Chedi's approach. While I couldn't allow myself to attack you, I felt no hesitation, in fact I enjoyed striking out at him. After my attack I withdrew exhausted. As my strength quickly returned I realized that I now felt stronger and more in control of myself than I have since you took over after our merging. I believe that change I sensed, in the mental barrier that separates us, indicates an unconscious step in my mind's retaking control of my body. I assure you master, despite my earlier and very obvious efforts, this is through no conscious effort on my part. I am convinced however that my mind is retaking control, pushing out and retaking control of parts of our mind that you now occupy." He hesitated for a moment and then finished. "I don't know what the end result might be, but we must act before you are damaged."

Sweetn Low chuckled as he responded. "There's no need to panic Sakarin. My mind is powerful and intact and I feel no difference in our status. As to Vanilla, I haven't decided..."

Sakarin interrupted him again, "Master please! I'm certain that I'm right. I'm thinking clearer and easier. I have access to your memories but I can block them out also." After a slight pause Sakarin continued. "Please master, I don't know what the implications of my strengthening are but for safety's sake you must understand that we possibly need to hurry." Sakarin paused, then continued, "I won't fight you. I want you to take full control again."

While Sweetn Low and Sakarin had been telepathically speaking, Sakarin's body remained reclined and in a relaxed state. Their mental discussion had little effect on Sakarin's features which remained still and peaceful. Anyone entering the room would have seen him sitting peacefully behind his desk and believed he was asleep. As Sweetn Low attempted to assume control of his Emperor's body, Sakarin's right hand twitched, lay still and then twitched again. Suddenly his mouth and eyes opened wide. Gasping, Sweetn Low went stiff in his seat and twitched as Sakarin's muscles struggled with dual mental signals. "Nooo!" Sweetn Low gasped in a hissing, strangled voice.

As Sweetn Low continued to struggle, Sakarin spoke aloud. "Calm down master, please. We mustn't panic. I understand your concern but now that we know we must act calmly and quickly!" In a few moments their breathing slowed and Sweetn Low had stopped fighting for control.

Eventually Sweetn Low spoke, "Lets get to Vanilla!"

Sakarin nodded and responded, "It seems that for a time we can both operate on a nearly equal basis. As long as neither of us fights the other..."

Sweetn Low interrupted impatiently, "Yes, I understand..." They take a deep breath and he added, "I won't fight." After a couple more breaths he urged, "Lets get to Vanilla!"

"Yes master," Sakarin answered as he leaned across his desk. Punching the Comm Link switch he connected with the medical section. "Dr. Frankenstein."

The doctor's blue face appeared on the screen, "It's Fraunkensteen, my Lord,"

"Sakarin looked at the small doctor with wide eyes and a wild mass of curly hair covering his head. "Yes, doctor," Sakarin answered impatiently. "What is Diet Vanilla's status?"

"Sire, his physical injuries both internal and external are almost healed. His psychological condition is unchanged as far as I can determine. I'll begin..."

"Begin nothing," ordered Sakarin. "Complete your treatment for his physical injuries and contact me at that time. I'll deal with his psychological issues myself." The doctor's frowning face disappeared as the link was cut. Speaking aloud Sakarin turned on his heel and walked toward the door to his quarters. "We'll go to the Command Deck, check on the Lysterine and await the doctors summons." He then nearly collided with Mars as the door swept aside and he stepped into the corridor.

"Excuse me Majesty," Mars exclaimed, stumbling in his effort to get out of his Emperor's way.

"What are you doing in my doorway Mr. Mars!" Sakarin growled pushing the wide eyed crewman out of his face.

"I'm sorry Majesty but I have important information and, while you told us not to disturb you, I, Commander Gorn, we were unsure what to... Ah, well it..." Mars stammered.

Sakarin, growing more annoyed shouted, "Spit it out Mars. What's happened!"

Mars flinched but tried to compose himself as he answered, "We've lost contact with the Lysterine Majesty. We believe she's been destroyed."

Stunned, Sakarin simply stared back for several seconds. Eventually his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I agree," he answered aloud to Sweetn Low's suggestion. Ignoring Mars' puzzled expression, he grabbed the Lieutenant and, pulling him along, explained, "We need to jump to hyperspace immediately!" Mars smiled with relief as, stepping over to a communication consol, Sakarin triggered the transmitter and spoke, "This is the Emperor, engage the hyper drive! Now!" Closing the connection he stood and waited. After several seconds they felt their stomachs drop as the jump to hyperspace was accomplished. Releasing a small sigh, Sakarin began walking again. Calling over his shoulder to Mars he ordered, "Lets get to the Command Deck."

-

Hagjo sat quietly digesting Slick's description of his contact with M and M. The combination of his consumption of so much of the Chedi's fudge and his metabolism has made a tremendous change in the still growing Phlem. His metabolism, which was very slowly releasing only very small amounts of the fudge from his system, had allowed Slick to gain many of the enhancements earned by Chedi only through years of exposure. His childlike openness to the fudge and M's influence had also caused great changes in him intellectually. M continued to guide him through the rapid transition.

Hagjo tried to digest this surprising information as he sat slack with exhaustion. Fatigue racked his body as he wished he had a piece of his mentor's fudge himself. The short periods of rest he'd been allowed has simply not been enough. The energy supplied through even one piece of the fudge would be a tremendous help. Despite his fatigue, Hagjo's adrenalin level kicked up yet again as he felt the Dentyne jump to hyperspace. Rising to his feet he turned to Slick. "I thought the hyper drive was disabled?" Slick rising in his seat doesn't have time to respond before Hagjo continued, "Nerds! We've got to move quickly. We need to get Henry Jr. someplace safe..." He paused with the realization that there was no place safe on board Sakarin's flag ship , especially with Henry in his present condition. Beginning to pace he spoke aloud, "Well, we need to get him away from Sakarin and hidden someplace until we can put together a plan."

Slick spoke up, "I have a plan!" Hagjo stopped pacing, turned and looked at his increasingly surprising friend. "Well, _we_ do," Slick continued.

-

Commander Gorn, was leaning over the controls at the engineering station when Mars called the Command Deck to attention. The crew turned wide eyed with surprise and shuffled to their feet as Sakarin stepped boldly onto the Command Deck. In the past Sakarin had not often appeared on the main deck. On the rare occasions that he did, after taking the Command chair he would intimidate, by way of Dentyne's Comm Link transmitters, his subjects on other ships or planetside. Occasionally he would sit in the command chair as his command crew worked busily around him. He would watch proudly while indulging happily in the supply of sweets which he kept on the Command Deck for that purpose. There were also times when he would take a piece of fudge and, closing his eyes, meditate. The meditation was usually of short duration but once finished he would stand and deliver orders on a variety of assignments involving their current mission as well as events and plans from Cert to the Ruth Dwarf. He had never truly assumed command of his flag ship however until today. His commanding the action while on the Lysterine had unnerved his crew on that Command Deck. Descriptions of his behavior had already been passed on to his crew on the Dentyne and now they too were uneasy and unable to understand the change in their Emperor.

Commander Gorn turned slowly and focused his reptilian eyes on his approaching Emperor. At just under two meters, Gorn's muscular, scaled form was formidable and his multi faceted eyes, unnerving to look into. His appearance coupled with his deep, slow speech, accented with a reptilian hiss, gave exactly the impression Sakarin desired to every subject that his flagship commander came into contact with. Straightening Gorn walked toward Sakarin as fast as his cold blooded nature allowed. As they met Gorn began to speak but stopped when Sakarin passed him without slowing. Ignoring the Commander, Sakarin stopped beside the deck's command chair and spoke. "Place the ship on full alert." The Comm officer turned to his station and began punching buttons. The lighting on the bridge brightened, red panels flared on the walls and the alert sirens blared.

"Turn those blasted things off!" Sakarin yelled. As the sirens went silent he continued. "The Godiva system is far closer than Cert. Set our heading there." Turning to the Comm officer he ordered, "Contact Cert. Notify the Command Council of our situation and of the destruction of the Lysterine. Put the Empire and the fleet on full alert! Direct the Council to have an armada of fighters rendevous with us at coordinates you and the helmsman devise." Dropping into the command chair Sakarin looked around the deck and then with a start spoke again. "Continue scanning for pursuit ships as well."

Once all his orders were given, Sakarin's confidence seemed to suddenly dissolve. His eyes, only anxious at first shifted quickly toward desperation as they scanned back and forth across the deck seeming to be in search of an answer to their predicament. After several seconds his tension visibly decreased. More seconds passed as his eyes pinched and seemed to focus blindly ahead. His head tilted to the side for a moment as though he was listening and then his lips barely moved as Sakarin whispered, "Master calm down. We have this under control. Your agitation is very distracting."

His head shook slightly as Sweetn Low hissed back, "We need to get to Vanilla. Neither of us have any idea how long this is going to take. How long we have!"

Sakarin sighed and nodded his head. Standing he walked decisively toward the lift. En route he ordered, "Follow my instructions and notify me of any change to our current status." Turning back toward his crew as he reached the lift he continued, "Mr. Mars, contact the medical section. Tell the doctor I'm on my way." Sakarin turned again and stepped into the lift. Immediately the doors slid shut and the lift began dropping toward the medical level. He sighed again before feeling the ship drop out of hyperspace. Hitting the lift's Comm Link button he shouted, "Why have we left hyperspace!"

Commander Gorn's voice answered slowly, "We...don'tss...know..myss..Emper..."

Sakarin shouted over his Commander's painfully slow response, "Quiet Gorn. Mr. Mars! What's happened?"

"Mars' voice immediately answered, "Unknown sire. We've contacted engineering. They're attempting to identify the problem. Commander Gorn..."

"I'm coming back up." Sakarin barked cutting him off. Reversing the lift's direction he winced when Sweetn Low's objection blared in his mind. "Master, there are Ally ships after us. They've destroyed the Lysterine! If they catch us we will be captured or killed. We could lose everything! We must go back up and deal with whatever is wrong with our ship!"

-

Hagjo moved alone down a corridor wrestling with the scenario which Slick and the green M had just related to him. He'd had to rely on Slick to contact M. The effort would have exhausted him but speaking to M through Slick had been a brilliant idea. "Slick's intelligence had really sparked within the flame of the fudge's power," he thought with wonder. When he realized, while still on the Reece, that Slick had eaten all of his Chedi fudge, he'd thought he was at the end of his mission and was happy his small friend had healed so quickly. Slick's consumption however had created amazing results. Slick was not only healed but had come a long way toward becoming a Chedi. "It was Slick that got me out of that security cell and it was through him that M discovered the Unk's continued existence." Thinking of the Unk returned Hagjo's thoughts to their original course. He shook his head as he remembered what he learned during his discussion with M. He was still recovering from the shock of M's explanation of the changes in Sakarin. If the account hadn't come directly from his mentor and leader, Hagjo wouldn't have believed it. The shocking news did however explained why he sensed the dead Unk during his mental contact with Sakarin.

Hagjo stopped when he felt the ship drop back out of hyperspace and breathed a sigh of relief. Cleverly, M and Slick had not damaged the hyper drive to the point that it would not operate. The hyper drive sensors would have identified the damage immediately. Under M's instruction, Slick had weakened several systems, guaranteeing that the hyper drive would shut down shortly after being engaged. Hagjo was concerned but amused with the strange twist this mission and his new friendship had taken as he hurried tiredly to main sensor control.

-

As Sakarin stepped off the lift again, every crew member warily turned to face him. Commander Gorn stepped up and reported, "Majesty, there'sss... damage...ssto..."

Sakarin, never having taken an active role in the running of his flag ship, had also never interacted with Commander Gorn in an emergency situation. While Gorn's halted speech had not bothered him in less stressful situations, it is maddening to him now. "Stop!" he shouted. "Get out of my way. Your relieved." As Gorn stared back attempting to process the order he'd received, Sakarin directed him toward the lift and walked away. "I'm taking full command of this ship. All sections will report to me..." He paused as Sweetn Low reminded him that they were on their way to the medical section to check on Vanilla and hopefully transfer Sweetn Low into the ruins of their former slave's mind. Turning toward Mars, Sakarin ordered, "...through Sub Commander Mars. Now, Mars, tell me what's happened to my ship!"

"The hyper drive is damaged sire," Mars responded, immediately on his feet. "Engineering is beginning to work on the repair but it will take some time for them to access the problem. The damage itself will be simple to repair but the equipment is buried within several control systems. Our new maintenance monitor shut down the drive before any serious damage could occur..."

Glaring, Sakarin growled, "How long."

Without flinching, almost, Mars answered "Approximately three hours Sire. That allows time to reach the damaged equipment, make the repairs and then reassemble the..."

"Three hours! Why is such critical equipment buried so deep within other systems?"

Unable to prevent flinching now, Mars responded, "It's equipment that shouldn't have failed Sire. Between the system's design and the new maintenance monitors, damage such as this should not have been possible. Every system in that section has backups as well. It's highly suspicious, my Lord."

Sakarin turned and walked thoughtfully toward the command chair. He reached it but rather than sit, turned back toward Mars. Eyes hard and narrow, he asked, "Are you suggesting sabotage?"

Mars paused before answering. "It would explain such puzzling damage your Majesty but I don't believe that's the explanation. Accomplishing sabotage where the damage has occurred would be very difficult. If we had a Phlem on board, I'd be more..." Mars frooze as Sakarin's eyes bulged.

"What!" Sakarin shouted stepping forward. Mars' spine snapped straight as his mind raced to determine what he had said to anger his Emperor. "I thought you had done away with him," Sakarin shouted looking at but right through Mars. The deck crew sat quietly staring as Sakarin continued to speak to himself. "I didn't..." Sakarin paused as through listening. "No!" Turning to the security station he yelled, "Mr. Tortue, Check the prisoner!" The green, shelled crewman turned in his chair and powered up a bank of screens at his station as Sakarin stepped up behind him. Two screens drew particular attention to themselves. One showed a view of the now empty cell. On the second they saw the unconscious guard lying in the hall. Tortue quickly drew his head down into his shell as the Emperor screamed angrily behind him.

-

Hagjo entered the sensor control room with his weapon drawn. The single crewman on duty turned attempting to focus from within his fluid filled, glass helmet. Hagjo knocked him to the floor and ordered, "Stay there!" He then began shutting off power to the main control console. Stepping back, he leveled his blaster and opened fire destroying much of the equipment in the room. He and his blaster gave special attention to the Dentynes' masking equipment. After the weapon fire finally stopped, the crewman drew up his courage. Getting to his feet, he drew his blaster and charged through the now smoke filled room. Identifying a target he fired and turned still running. The bolts from his weapon further damaged the panel they hit as the crewman collided with one of the several freestanding stations in the room and dropped to the floor again, this time unconscious. Later when he woke, he would wish he hadn't.

-

"Get my knights up here!" Sakarin bellowed. Moving around the Control Deck he muttered angrily to himself as though in a heated discussion. Stopping he ordered, "Contact medical. Verify that Diet Vanilla is safe!"

-

Dr. Fraunkensteen, already unnerved by the alert lights flaring on the walls, jumped visibly when his Comm Link chirped at him. "Yes!" he answered.

"Is Lord Vanilla safe?" asked the voice from his speaker.

His fear growing, the doctor stammered back, "Wh What are you talking about?"

"Answer me doctor," the crewman urged.

"Yes! Yes, he's fine. Nothing's happened here. What's wrong?"

After a pause he received an answer although not the one for which he was waiting, "The Emperor orders that you secure the medical section. Allow no one to enter but his Majesty." The signal then closed as Fraunkensteen opened his mouth to ask his question again. Seeing that the connection was closed he rose and rushed to the security panel. After activating the security system he stepped back and took in a long deep breath. Exhaling, he jumped again when a ceiling panel landed next to him.

-

Relieved to hear that Vanilla had not been disturbed, Sakarin began to collect his wits. "Mr. Mars, turn sensors inward. Find the Chedi." He turned away but turned back again with a jerk, "Also check for a Phlem!" Mars rushed to the sensor station, stopped puzzled and then began punching buttons on the panel. After several seconds he attempted to contact sensor control but got no response. Mars jumped forward, bumping his knees into the lower panel of the console, when Sakarin's venomous voice suddenly hissed into his ear. "What's the problem Mr. Mars!"

Rising, Mars stepped away from the Emperor and answered in what he hoped was a confident voice. "Majesty, the sensor console is non-responsive and there is no answer in the control room." Gesturing to one of the security crewmen on deck he stepped toward the lift. "We'll go below, determine the problem and correct it." As he neared the lift he and the security officer had to step around Gorn who has just arrived at the doorway. Together they all boarded the lift. As the doors began to close Mars sighed with relief but stopped short when the doors reopened.

Sakarin held his hand in the doorway and spoke in a sinister tone. "Until my knights arrive, I'll need all security to remain on the Command Deck with me. I'm sure whatever the problem is you and Commander Gorn can handle it." The guard stepped off and the doors closed. As the lift dropped, Gorn released a slow, deep moan. Mars ignored him while thinking, "I don't know which of the gods were listening when I made those very precise shots on the Chedi's ship..." He sighed as he foolishly wished, "...but I hope that deity, whoever it was, is still listening."

Moments later the lift deposited Mars and Gorn on the level occupying the sensor control section. With his weapon drawn Mars cautiously moved down the corridor, happily matching Gorn's slow pace until they reached the appropriate doorway. Taking a deep breath and wishing again that he still had the security officer with him rather than Gorn, Mars stepped forward and the door slid into the wall. Instantly they're both choking from the smoke which billowed through the open doorway. Squinting and with his eyes and throat burning Mars urged Gorn into the room. Once inside they separated each holding their weapons before them. Mars, because his nerves will not allow him to move at Gorn's slow pace, moved ahead. Eyes and throat burning he blinked rapidly as he tried desperately to find a target to fire upon. Stumbling through the smoke he almost stepped on the barely conscious crewman still lying on the floor. A few more steps and he reached the destroyed panels. Realizing that there's no way this was an accident his adrenalin level skyrocketed. Hearing a noise to his left Mars spun and through stinging tears gratefully spotted a target. He quickly aimed his weapon and, without shouting a warning, fired as the figure continued slowly forward. He fired six times before he was able to see that he was targeting Gorn. The Commander staggered one more step forward and Mars saw the perfect circle of blaster scores on his chest before his former acting Captain dropped face down onto the deck.

Mars gasped as, once Gorn had fallen, the room was deathly quiet again. He lowered his pistol in shock until he heard another sound. Spinning he didn't hesitate before opening fire again. The first of those blasts hit and shattered the fluid filled helmet of the awakened and rising crewman. The second blast hit the fluid within the crewman's helmet. There was a blinding flash as the fluit ignited explosively and the resulting pressure launched glass slivers in every direction. One sliver was flung on a precise and murderous course. His weapon still held before him, Mars' head was suddenly thrown back as the sliver first entered his left eye and then continued on to the back of his skull.

As Mars dropped to the floor, Bull's-eye, the deity to which Mars had unwittingly been pleading, materialized near the ceiling and looked on the scattered bodies with satisfaction. Fine trails of smoke still rose from the perfect circle burned into Gorn's chest. Flames still roared from the remains of the crewman's helmet. In surprising contrast, with Mar's eyes now closed, there was almost no sign of damage to Mars. The only exception being a red tinged tear which ran from beneath the former Commander's left eyelid. Bull's-eye smiled as he studied the results of his efforts. As his image slowly faded he nodded in satisfaction. Bull's-eye had a special appreciation and aptitude for precision targeting.

-

Three of Sakarin's knights arrived on the Command Deck as Sakarin spoke to the Dentyne's first engineer, a small white fur covered crewman. "Mr. Brayn, can we maneuver?"

Brayn, standing as tall as his one meter of height allowed, shook his head while answering sorrowfully "The damage to our hyper drive has brought all engine systems off line Majesty." His tone improved as he continued, "Our remaining momentum is considerable however. We are drifting at a pace just eight points below hyper space."

Smiling Sakarin answered, "Excellent!"

Encouraged by his Emperor's response Brayn rapidly blinked his bright pink eyes. With a flick of his cropped, bald tail he continued, "We can use our air jets to make minor changes to our course while only minimally affecting our inertia."

Sakarin stepped toward his knights and ordered, "Splendid! Do so. Maneuver the Dentyne as far out of our current flight path as you're able while minimally reducing our momentum. That should complicate any Ally effort to track us." Turning to his security officer he barked, "Engage our mask and watch sensors closely. I don't want any Ally ship surprising..."

Brayn made a nervous clicking noise with the large upper and lower teeth protruding from the front of his mouth before interrupting. "Excuse me Majesty, but sensors remain off line and the masking equipment is not functioning..."

Sakarin spun back on him glaring. "What do you mean, not functioning?"

"That equipment was powered through the drive generators Sire. We have no power to run it at this time." As Sakarin's hands clenched into fists Brayn quickly added, "...but we can route access to ship's batteries. It is probable that our sensor problem is also related to the section's loss of power. I will get down to engineering immediately and see to the rerouting myself."

Sakarin stood scowling at the floor for several seconds arguing silently with Sweetn Low. His agitation growing he hissed, "Yes, yes I understand." He stiffened as he refocused on his crew. His lip curled when he saw the confusion on their faces. Spinning on his heel he moved toward the lift and spoke. "Fine, get the mask up as soon as possible and anything else you can do to complicate the Allies pursuit would be appreciated." Signaling his knights to follow, Sakarin stepped through the lift doors and turned once more. "Make the jump back to hyperspace as soon as possible. When Mr. Mars returns, use the sensors to locate the Phlem. The Chedi will be with him. I'll be in the medical section with Diet Vanilla." The lift doors closed and he and his knights descended toward Henry Jr.

-

Hagjo was frustrated and excited as he rushed down a corridor outside Dentyne's Medical bay. Frustrated because every doorway to the Medical bay seemed to be secured. Despite his attempts to use Sakarin's code and his, admittedly weakened, fudge enhanced abilities he was unable to gain access. Doing a mental check of the time, he estimated, "Slick may well have finished his assignment and is possibly waiting for me." Stepping up to another doorway he found it locked as well. " Securing medical is undoubtedly Sakarin's work." Hagjo growled. "He's not protecting Vanilla from his own crew so me must already know that I've escaped. I hope he hasn't learned about Slick yet." Punching the doorway controls he hissed, "I've got to get in there." His eyes narrowed as he decided, "The main entrance is the only other way in. I'll try there."

Hagjo's excitement was also increasing his frustration level. His excitement was based on a new realization he'd reached regarding the information gained through his short but violent contact with Sakarin. That new information included three of Sakarin's personal passwords. Sadly none of them provided access to the Medical bay. Two of them however would provide access to Sakarin's personal escape pod. Hagjo's eyes tighten again as he thinks, "If we can rescue Henry we have a way off this ship! I don't know how far engineering has gotten on the repairs to Dentyne's engines but I bet Sakarin's pod is undamaged and capable of both hyper space and masking. Once we're on board and launched we'll be home free!" Hagjo's momentary excitement faded as he remembered their first obstacle. "If I can't get into the main entry to the Medical section I'll have to force my way in." Drawing the blaster he took from the guard outside his security cell, Hagjo checked the energy level as he hurried onward.

-

Exiting on the medical level, Sakarin and his knights moved quickly toward the entrance when, from an adjoining corridor, Hagjo stepped into their path. His blaster, still in his hand, Hagjo reacted quickly. Raising the weapon he targeted Sakarin and fired. His shot was fouled by one of the knights who stepped forward to shield the emperor. The wounded knight fell as the two remaining knights moved to the front and ignited their energy blades. Behind them Sakarin drew his pistol.

Accepting that he was outnumbered, Hagjo cursed under his breath turned and retreated back into the corridor he'd just left. Sakarin stepped between the two knights and over the third before hurrying to the door of the medical section. Calling back to the knights he ordered, "Follow that Chedi..." Stopping, Sakarin ground his teeth as his knights began to move. He wanted the Chedi captured and brought under his control but with the Lysterine destroyed, Ally ships in pursuit and his flag ship damaged, he must consider his master's safety and his own!

His thoughts were interrupted as Sweetn Low's intruded with his opinion, "Keeping this Chedi alive is too great a risk. He has already proven himself, on Crest, as capable against a much larger force. We've lost our escort ship, our own ship is damaged and we haven't the personnel on board to capture and hold him. Have the knights get rid of the Chedi, we'll find another." As Sakarin continued to hesitate Sweetn Low insisted. "Do as I say! We must get to Vanilla!"

Sakarin's shoulders sagged as he accepted his master's decision. His lip curled as he shouted after his knights, "Find and kill him!" As the knights rounded the corner Sakarin faced the Medical section's door and input the necessary security code. The door swept into the wall and he entered still holding his pistol. Once inside he secured the door and walked directly to a Comm Link where he contacted his security officer. "Send a squad of soldiers to the medical level. Divide the squad when they arrive. Half are to assist my knights, if necessary, in dealing with the Chedi. If the Chedi escapes they are to hunt him down. The rest will secure the medical section and await further instructions from me. I'll be with Diet Vanilla and do not want to be disturbed."

"Understood my Emperor," a voice answered through the Link. "We will be down immediately." Closing the channel Sakarin turned and hurried toward Vanilla's cell.

-

Hagjo, moved quickly, stayed well ahead of the pursuing knights as they followed him through the corridors. Using the knowledge he'd gained from Sakarin of Dentyne's floor plan, Hagjo formulated a plan and moved on it. The knights, struggling not to loose him, realized too late that Hagjo's route was taking them back to the medical section entrance where the injured knight and his dropped energy blade were waiting. Hagjo cartwheeled over the knight grabbing the energy blade as he passed. Back on his feet he ignited the weapon and breathed deeply in an attempt to catch his breath before the knight's arrived and he would have to fight. Both of his equally winded opponents slid to a stop on the other side of the wounded knight. Simultaneously igniting their blades, they both moved in.

-

With Sweetn Low rushing him along Sakarin answered aloud, "Alright! Yes master, I understand." Nearing Vanilla's cell he reholstered his blaster pistol and called out, "Doctor, I'm here." Continuing forward he listened for a response. "Doctor!" he called again. After another few steps he redrew his blaster and quickened his pace. Reaching the door to Vanilla's cell, Sakarin looked through the containment field sealing the doorway and almost collapsed with relief when he saw Vanilla lying on his cot undisturbed. Turning his back to the doorway he called again, "Fraunkenstein, answer me!" After a few moments he turned a full circle, his pistol sweeping the suspiciously empty medical bay. Hurriedly he turned back to the doorway and punched in a code. Immediately the field dissolved and Sakarin stepped into the cell. After quickly surveying the room to ensure that he and Vanilla were alone, Sakarin visibly relaxed. With a relieved sigh he turned back toward the door still holding his pistol ready. Tilting his head slightly toward the ceiling he spoke aloud, "Computer, this is Emperor Sakarin."

After several seconds the computer responded. "Voice identification verified."

Sakarin nodded and continued, "Seal this door and put a full security shield around this cell." Instantly a metal door closed over the cell's entrance and an electric shimmer sparkled over the doorway and the surface of the walls. Visibly relieved, Sakarin holstered his blaster and moved toward Vanilla who continued to lie peacefully on his cot. Still regaining his composure, Sakarin explained aloud to Sweetn Low, "This will be simple. I've prepared Vanilla's mind to accept me at anytime." Looking down on his slave's relaxed features, Sakarin bit his lower lip while reaching into his pocket. Withdrawing a piece of Empire fudge he felt Sweetn Low cringe within his mind. Sakarin apologized, "Remember master, we no longer need to fear chocolate."

Sweetn Low, angry at himself, answered, "Yes, I understand. This helplessness has me on edge. Continue."

Sakarin put the fudge into his mouth and answered, "Yes, I remember the feeling." Sensing Sweetn Low's reaction to his rebuke, Sakarin quickly apologized. "That was not my intention master. I'm just acknowledging that I do know exactly what you're feeling. This fudge..." he continued, frowning as the bitter power reached into both of their consciousness. "...will allow us access deep into Vanilla's mind. From there we can ensure a safe and secure transference for you." Feeling Sweetn Low's consent Sakarin swallowed the remainder of the fudge and closed his eyes. After several moments they reopened and he knelt beside the cot. Spreading his fingers, he placed both hands on Vanilla's face and head. "I'll make contact with his mind and then move aside for you," he muttered, his eyes half open. His brow furrowed and his lips pulled tight over his clenched teeth as he began. Seconds later Sakarin's breathing slowed as Henry's began to quicken.

-

Brayn's pink eyes shone with distress as he stood before a mostly dark bank of computers. "This whole panel is blown sir." his equally nervous assistant reported from the floor. Lying on his back, the crewman, who is the same race as Brayn, worked hurriedly to identify the equipment's full damage. His short, fur covered arms were fully extended into an open control panel as his uncropped tail quivered on the deck. "Sensors and our mask are completely cut off from their power source Sir," the crewman reported before his teeth resumed their rapid chatter.

Unaware of the damage discovered by Mars and Gorn, before their run in with Bulls Eye in sensor control, Brayn did not consider that the damage to the ship's equipment could be the result of a bounce back of power flow from sensor control. He in fact gave no thought to any source outside of engineering. His front teeth also chattered against one another as he thought and paced. In moments his small hands clenched and released again and again with pleasure as he realized a solution. He quickly scampered over to his assistant and explained his plan. "The new shields can substitute as our mask..."

Brayn's assistant quickly got to his feet as he interrupted his senior officer, "Sir, the new shields will not work while the hyper drive engines are down."

Brayn had to consciously focus on keeping his teeth from chattering gleefully as he put his assistant's fears to rest. "They will not function as shields no, but if we connect them to the ship's batteries, recalibrate their frequency and run them on low output they can function for several hours as an effective mask."

His assistant's eyes blinked rapidly as he attempted to digest Brayn's words. As he came to understand, the assistant's own front teeth joined Brayn's in their rapid chatter. "And we can use the remaining power from the batteries to run the chargers so that the batteries stay fully charged! Shall I notify the Emperor of your plan?" the assistant asked.

Brayn's eyes blinked rapidly several times before he answered, "No, no. The Emperor has enough to deal with right now. We will simply get it done."

-

Still tired from his mission on Crest, Hagjo was not eager to fight these knights but had no choice as they closed in. Not giving them a chance to position themselves, he took the offensive. The Emperor's knights were talented with energy blades but Hagjo was cautiously confident as his training had never failed him in battle. Whatever method of training the Empire used was generally effective. Their training rarely focused on team fighting however. Chedi training dealt intensely with fighting multiple opponents however and Hagjo was therefore better prepared then his opponents as they presented simultaneous attacks.

Using the width of the corridor, Hagjo stepped to his right in a circular pattern keeping the smaller knight slightly between himself and his second, larger and fur covered opponent. By parrying and dodging Hagjo maintained his defenses but was rarely able to act offensively as the knights persevered with almost constant attacks. Continuing to circle, Hagjo handled the knight's advantage until the smaller knight leapt clear of the other knight's path and they stepped forward together. Momentarily pressed, Hagjo struggled until he realized his next move. Rather than stepping again to his right, the knights were surprised when he leapt to his left. As they turned Hagjo slashed driving them both back and into defensive positions for the first time since the fight had begun.

In moments the knights recovered and retook their advantage. Now more cautious, they separated in an effort to prevent Hagjo's using their positioning against them again. Alternating attacks they advanced viciously. Gasping with fatigue, Hagjo executed several parries before he again retook the offensive. Bracing himself, Hagjo batted the smaller knight's blade out of its offensive position and then rather than parrying, avoided a powerful slash from the other. Both knights were thrown off balance and before they could recover, Hagjo leapt forward. With his blade still ignited, he performed a one handed cartwheel passing between the two surprised knights. Fearful of an attack from his new position, the knights spun defensively. As they did, their blades rebounded off one another. Hagjo regained his footing and raised his blade hard between the two knights in an attempt to disarm them. The large fur covered knight held on to his weapon but staggered back. The smaller knight's blade flew from his hand and Hagjo immediately stepped in and side kicked him in the ribs. Hagjo felt the armor beneath the knight's uniform deflect much of the blow but the knight still grunted and stumbled away.

Turning on the larger knight Hagjo quickly advanced. Still recovering, the knight slashed in a frantic attack which Hagjo parried and followed with his own. Unable to regain his balance during Hagjo's counter attack, the knight continued to stumble until he found his blade bound and his balance lost. He bounced from his knee to the floor as Hagjo prepared to disarm and finish with his furry opponent. Whipping the fallen knight's blade in a quick circular motion Hagjo sensed trouble. Jerking his head to his right he was surprised to see the other knight had already recovered and was resuming his attack. Having already regained his blade the knight held it high and was lunging forward. Reversing his bind, Hagjo threw the larger knight's blade aside and quickly but awkwardly deflected the new attack. The smaller knight's parried blade hit and slid down Hagjo's blade before skimming over the back of his right hand and forearm.

Dropping his injured hand from his blade's grip, Hagjo saw and felt the angry red welt which extended from his knuckles over his wrist and half way up his forearm. He grunted in surprise as the pain set his whole arm aflame. Despite the pain, he kept his head and maintained his defense. The smaller knight continued with his attack as the fur covered one extended his hand and brought his blade flying through the air and back into his hand. Hagjo concentrated, both blocking the pain from his mind and planning his retreat, as the larger knight rejoined the attack. Managing to suppress much of the pain Hagjo struggled as he backed away and clumsily parried the dual attacks. Masking the pain slowed his reflexes and the knights sensing their advantage pushed forward. Their overconfidence worked against them however as Hagjo dodged their dual attack and sprung back into a weakened but surprisingly offensive maneuver.

Stepping toward the smaller knight, Hagjo dodged his attack and positioned himself so that the knights were again one behind the other. Grimacing, he griped his blade's handle with both hands and, caught the nearest knight's blade. Sweeping the blade aside he released his blade's grip with his right hand and finished the bind with his left only. Stepping up to the surprised knight maintained his bind as he grabbed the knight's windpipe with his right hand and squoze. When the larger knight attempted to step around Hagjo also moved, turning the held knight with him. Gagging from Hagjo's hold, the knight could only cooperate as he struggled to take a breath and deal with the pain of Hagjo's grip. The knight's eyes bulged and his distracted attempts to attack were ineffective as Hagjo kept control of his blade.

The knight's eyes bulged further when Hagjo turned him while stepping to his left again as the other knight continued his attempt to step around his partner. The free knight roared angrily and slashed at both Hagjo's and the held knight's blades. Hagjo managed to hold on to his own blade but the held knight's blade was knocked free of the bind and the knight's grip. As the discharged blade's handle clattered at their feet, Hagjo tightened his grasp on the knight's throat. Twirling his blade Hagjo slashed at the larger knight who was driven back by the unexpected attack. Immediately pivoting, Hagjo jerked his right knee upwards and toward the held knight's elbow. Simultaneously he slashed down with his left arm. Both attacks, moving in opposite directions, hit the held knight's arm and the resulting pressure hyper extended the joint. Despite his held windpipe, the knight screamed as his elbow dislocated.

As the held knight twisted in pain, the larger knight attempted again to close on Hagjo's right and unarmed side. Twisting his grip again against the knight's throat, Hagjo quick stepped to his left. The large knight saw the maneuver and responded by reversing his own movement. Hagjo reacted quickly as he suddenly found himself partially facing the larger knight before recovering from his last attack. The knight stepped in slashing at Hagjo's upper body and head as the held knight repositioned his grasp on Hagjo's wounded forearm and unconsciously applied pressure against Hagjo's burnt wrist. Screaming again, Hagjo dodged the larger knight's attack and than shook his arm as the fabric of his left sleeve ignited from the close pass of the knight's blade. Grinding his teeth Hagjo twisted again at the knight's throat. Sidestepping further he managed to separate himself again from the larger knight. The pressure against his wound increasing, Hagjo kneed the held knight in the groin. The knight instantly dropped his hand and moaned. Releasing the knight's throat, Hagjo's hand dropped to the knight's tunic. Grabbing the cloth, Hagjo jerked the knight forward and head butted him before shoving the stunned knight into his partner's path and retreating.

The uninjured knight leapt over his writhing partner and paused looking at Hagjo through disheveled, damp fur. With his right hand and arm throbbing, Hagjo two handed the grip of his energy blade and breathed heavily as he faked a confident smile. Struggling for enough air to speak, the words died on his lips as the doors of the lift behind the knight opened. Both he and the knight looked on as several armed Dentyne crew members rushed out. Almost relieved, Hagjo turned and retreated before the knight turned back. Hagjo heard the bear like knight roar when he turned and saw Hagjo bolting down the corridor. With blasts from the crew flying around him, Hagjo turned a corner and quickly increased his lead.

Discharging and holstering his blade, Hagjo cradled his right arm and searched for an escape. Turning a third corner he glanced up and found what he was looking for. Without stopping he extended his uninjured arm and leapt toward the ceiling where he displaced an access panel. Dropping to the floor he leapt again, this time into the small opening. Bracing himself with his shoulder, he replaced the panel just before his pursuers came charging around the corner.

-

"What are you doing?"

Commander Brayn looked up and flinched as the Dentyne's second and largest engineer approached. Commander Whatchamacallit stopped and angrily stood over Brayn and his assistant. Angry eyes stared out of a face made up of a frightening mixture of bloodshot eyes, purple mandibles and sharp teeth. With a short lime green horn sticking out between his eyes, Whatchamacallit was tall, fur covered and uglier than a Buttoxan's uncovered backside. With his fists on his hips and condescension in his expression, Whatchamacallit looked down on Brayn as he waited for an answer.

Brayn sighed. Whatchamacallit was second in command of engineering and coveted Brayn's superior position. Volunteering for additional training in everything from skip pilot to marksmanship, he had expanded his personal file substantially while Brayn simply focused on and excelled in his engineering duties. Despite their matching rank and Brayn's lack of extracurricular effort, Brayn, the better engineer, had maintained his senior position and Whatchamacallit's disdain as a result. Brayn had many run ins with his subordinate during his tenure on the Dentyne and he was not impressed by either Whatchamacallit's bullying methods or his size and ferocity. To date, Brayn had never lost a confrontation of import with Whatchamacallit and had made his subordinate's occasional minor victories seem even more unimportant than they were. Now, arching his neck to look all the way up and into Whatchamacallit's ugly face, Brayn was annoyed rather than afraid. He knew that the oversized engineer was very ambitious and would do nothing to delay the advancement of his career including molesting, physically at any rate, a senior officer. With no interest in being delayed by conversation or argument, Brayn showed none of the meekness he displayed with Sakarin. After a short glance, Brayn looked back at his work and responded while intentionally providing the minimum of information. "I'm following the Emperor's orders." With a tone of dismissal, he reached for a tool and continued with his work.

Whatchamacallit's annoyed frown deepened as his eyes followed the loose cables across the deck and back along his path through the engineering bay. His horn swept back toward Brayn as he barked, "These cables run to our shields!"

Brayn looked back up. "Don't interrupt me with information I already have. I've got work to do and I don't need your input. Get back to your own work so I can finish..."

"Finish leaving us without shields?"

Brayn shook his head. "Check your manuals What! Until we get the generators back on line we don't have shields. This panel supplied sensor control and our masking equipment with power. You might have noticed that it needs repairing as well. I'm preparing the shields to serve as the ship's mask until those repairs can be made. Now, get away from here so I..."

"The shields as our mask?" Whatchamacallit puzzled. "The shields can't be used as a mask. They..."

"Wrong!" Brayn interrupted angrily. "I'll teach you how the systems work later Commander, right now I need to get this finished."

Whatchamacallit stepped threateningly forward as Brayn looked back to his work. "I don't need you to teach me anything. Whatever it is you're attempting, once the generators are back up, how long will it take to undo your monkeying," he snarled.

This time without looking up Brayn responded, "We have Ally ships following us. If they find us in our present condition, we'll never get the generators or the shields back up. A mask will considerably improve our chances of remaining undetected. Whatchamacallit opens his mouth again but, still not looking from his work, Brayn spoke first. "Leave me to my work before the Emperor contacts me to find out why I'm not finished yet..." Brayn paused and looked back up before finishing, "...unless you want to explain it to him?" First his eyes only narrowed but after a few seconds, Whatchamacallit pivoted on his heel and left.

-

Robja and Schan, each on their respective ships, were growing restless as they continued their sensor driven pursuit of the Dentyne. Since leaving Duke they'd been moving at full standard speed with the energy trail of Sakarin's flag ship growing steadily stronger. Turning to have Chocowa activate their weapon systems, Robja stiffened and sat up straight in his seat. Exhaling an angry curse he shouted, Chocowa, prepare to jump," as he triggered his Comm Link, "Schan, they've..."

"I've seen it," she answered. "I'm scanning."

"Nerds!" Robja switched to his directed link with the Oreo and spoke, "Duke, trouble!"

Duke's voice responded instantly from the console. "Have you found them?"

Robja frantically working his controls responded, "I wish! Sensors show that the Dentyne has jumped to hyperspace. We're identifying her course and preparing to follow.

"Do it!" answered Duke. "Command has intercepted an order for Empire ships to gather in the Godiva sector. That's probably where Sakarin's headed. Ally ships are being sent as well."

Robja shook his head, "They weren't on course for Godiva before."

"That's probably changed now that they've leapt. Keep me notified of your course and any additional contact. Repairs on the Oreo are coming along but we won't be moving for over an hour."

"Understood" replied Robja. "I'll stay in touch. We'll look forward to seeing you as soon as you can join us."

-

Schan, from her own ship, notified the Ally fleet on a secured channel. "The Dentyne has jumped to hyperspace. Robja and I will also in a moment." She glanced quickly at her sensor panel and continued. "They're holding their previous heading. We'll notify you of any course changes."

-

On the Dark Dove, Chocowa growled that they were ready to leap and they did with the Nestle right behind.

-

Hooking his Comm Link back onto his belt, Duke squinted back into the open compartment he'd been working on for almost an hour. To his left were a pile of burnt cogs and sprokets. On his right was a portable replicator, several tools and two clear plastic containers with colorful labels. The container with the label reading Cogswell was nearly empty but still held a variety of cogs of several different sizes and shapes. The second's label read Spacely. It contained a larger but similar assortment of sprokets. Grabbing one of the tools Duke reached into the compartment. A slight whine began as a green light fell onto his face.

Tootsie rushed past calling, "How's it going?"

"Slow," Duke grunted as he withdrew another scorched cog. Tossing it into the pile he fingered through the cogs and, finding the one he needed, picked it out and reached back into the compartment. Leaning in he grunted as he pushed the part into place and then jumped slightly as something clattered to the floor behind him. Turning he saw Hug frowning as he looked down on the container of cogs he'd dropped. "What are you doing up?" Duke asked, annoyed.

"Whatever I can, just like you'd be doing if you were injured on a damaged ship with an emergency mission to continue," Hug growled back.

Duke smiled and rolled his eyes, "OK, just be careful. It's not going to help us if you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what won't help us. You want me to leave these..." he waved at the dropped cogs, "...for you to pick up or may I get them."

Duke looked over and into Hugs eyes which were squinted in mock anger. Duke's brows rose in exasperation. "Please get them for me. Thank you." Duke responded.

"No, thank you! I'm happy to be allowed to help," Hug replied with a slight bow and a grin. Seeing Hug's grin Duke turned away grinning himself. Once Duke was working again, Hug's smile faded and he stiffly lowered himself to the deck. Looking toward Duke again he saw that he was being watched. Grunting at Duke's frown, Hug began collecting the loose cogs.

"Nothing more from Command?" Duke asked as he squinted back at his work.

"Just ship counting and grumbling over their inability to get in touch with anyone on the Godivan high command," Hug grunted.

"Godivan Command? What's that about?" Duke asked without turning from his work.

"No clue," Hug grumbled in return. "They haven't..."

Hug stopped speaking as Duke's Comm Link chirped and then broadcasted Schan's voice, "The Dentyne's changed heading! Her new course is toward the Godiva system. We're following and will contact you if..."

-

"Hold on," Robja interrupted from the cockpit of the Dark Dove. Frowning, his hands flew over his controls as Chocowa sat beside him doing the same. "The Dentyne's dropped back into normal space!"

-

Duke was immediately on his feet and moving toward the nearest Comm station as Hug limped behind him. Punching a button Duke watched as two screens brighten. One displayed a view of Robja who was focused on his monitors. The other displayed Schan working her own cockpit controls. As Duke watched, his view of Schan brightened for a moment as her ship dropped from hyperspace. Her eyes and hands continued to fly over her controls as Duke waited anxiously, his eyes sliding back and forth from one screen to the other. After a few moments he pulled a chair over for Hug who curled his lip. Ignoring his injured friend's expression Duke pointed to the chair and then leaned toward his microphone. "What is Sakarin playing? Is the Dentyne there?" When he received no answer he asked, "Have you found them?"

"No, they're not here." Turning to his navigation monitor Robja verified their location. "There aren't any strongholds, stations or planetside bases in this sector. It's possible they made a course change and are back in hyperspace."

Duke speaks up, "He's got ships waiting for him in the Godiva sector. That must still be their destination."

"Yeah but what are they up to? They must suspect we're following them. They may have decided to try and loose us." suggested Robja. "Maybe they dropped back into regular space for just that purpose."

"Whatever their reason, our passage through their course has obliterated their trail," Schan interrupted. "We'll have to find their new leap site."

-

"If there is one." Robja suggested. As his Chedi teammates frown at him from his Comm screens, Robja explained, "Maybe they had another reason for dropping from hyper space. Hagjo can be very creative in a pinch."

Both Schan and Duke smiled optimistically but both of their expressions were short lived. "It's possible..." Duke agreed. "...and that could mean they're still nearby," he added.

"What, you think he may have damaged the drive system?" Schan asked incredulously.

Duke nodded, "At this point it would have to be something extreme. Sakarin knows that we've destroyed Vanilla's ship and he must at least suspect that we're coming after him. He won't be taking any chances he doesn't have to on our catching up to him."

Robja took over, "And Hagjo wants the Dentyne in normal space, moving slow and vulnerable!"

Schan shrugged, "Yeah but to have damaged..."

Robja interrupted, "Hagjo practically crippled a whole stronghold for better than a week and he knows the danger of arriving at any location that Sakarin has chosen." After pausing expectantly, Robja continued Schan having stayed silent. "And, he knows we'll have a better chance of rescuing him in open space than at Godiva, or anywhere else that Sakarin's headed."

Schan glanced away for a moment. When she turned back to her transmitter her optimism was forced as she urged, "Then we'd better start looking!"

"Agreed!" Duke responded. "Whatever reason the Dentyne's stopped, if it involves Hagjo, he's sure to be in hot water. You need to find him fast!"

Robja looked back at his scanner and replied, "Yes we do but Schan's right. We've dissipated their trail. We could really use some help sweeping this sector."

"Ally command has several squads en route to the Godiva system." Duke answered, "I'll contact them about diverting a few ships to you."

Robja nodded, "That would sure help." He then paused and frowned before asking, "How many Empire ships have gathered at Godiva?"

"I haven't heard a number but it sounds like an Armada including several classes of ships." Duke answered grimly.

Robja winced. "Maybe you should hold off on that request. If the Dentyne hasn't jumped back to hyperspace then she hasn't gotten far and we might find her before ships could get here. If she has jumped again then we'll need as many ships at Godiva as we can get. Once all of our ships are at Godiva, if Sakarin isn't there, some can be diverted to us." Both Duke and Schan frowned back from their Comm screens until Robja continued, "Schan."

"Yes."

"Lets divide the sector in half and..."

"We need to stay together." Schan interrupted.

"Why?" Robja asked.

"My ship scanners aren't capable of detecting a masked ship. You're going to need to reset yours."

Robja winced again. He knew that resetting the Dove's scanners to locate a masked ship would leave his sensors blind to everything but a masked ship. "That will make our staying together necessary and it would severely slow our search efforts..." he paused for a second before sighing, "...but I agree. If the Dentyne's still here and masked , you would never find them and with my sensors set for a masked ship I'd wouldn't spot them if they aren't. Depending on her status, one of us would be open to a surprise attack as well. Nerds!" Resigned he nodded toward Chocowa, and finished, "We'll reset our scanners and stay together. You..."

"I agree with the necessity of that decision..." Duke broke in, "...but as you said, that's really going slow your progress..."

Hug interrupted this time, "There are three ships en route from Crest that are passing pretty close to your position. They could divert easily and join you in under thirty minutes."

Duke smiled, "That sounds perfect!"

Robja and Schan both nodded as Schan spoke, "Send them on. In the mean time we'll get started."

"Good! Both of you be careful. I'll contact command and ask that they direct those ships to you right away. I'll contact you again with their ETA," Duke finished before signing off.

-

After several minutes Hagjo, supporting his weight with his left arm and right shoulder, was finally breathing normally again. Once hidden above the corridor's ceiling, his adrenalin level dropped and his fatigue almost made him black out. Light headed he gasped another deep breath and thought how lucky he'd been to not have to continue fighting that knight. After another minute he cautiously shifted the panel to check the corridor. Several times he'd heard crew members run by. With the panel open and after several seconds of silence he dropped back to the floor. Hurrying down the corridor he arrived at a lift and leaft the medical level. Exiting on the next lower level he entered a briefing room where he and Slick had agreed to meet if their mission to free Henry Jr. was aborted in the Medical section. Finding the room empty Hagjo frowned. With an anxious sigh he crossed to the large metal table centered in the room and dropped into a seat. Resting his arm on the table top he examined his injured hand and arm. The welt was blistered, dark red and painful.

Quickly scanning the room Hagjo's eyes landed gratefully on a console built into the far wall. Stepping across the room he confirmed that the unit was a supply replicator. The units were generally used for the production of small instrumentation and replacement parts. The information Hagjo gained from Sakarin told him that most of the replicators on board have also been adapted to serve as a food source. Knowing the Emperor's appreciation for chocolate, Hagjo hit the power button and, stopping just short of crossing his fingers, brought up the unit's menu. He was not disappointed as the text appeared and included a number of edible options including one identified as restricted. After selecting the restricted prompt an empty field appeared centered on the small screen. Distracted by fatigue and the pain from his hand, Hagjo didn't think as he put his fingers to the pads and entered his request, cocoa butter. He realized his mistake just before the small alarm sounded. Quickly initiating an authorization field he entered the third code he received from his link with Sakarin. Immediately the alarm shut down and a prompt appeared,

"Thank You Emperor Sakarin

Your Selection Will Be Ready Momentarily"

With a sigh of relief, Hagjo watched as his request for cooled but soft cocoa butter reappeared on the screen. A moment later, a drop down door raised and a small bowl ejected onto the dispensing shelf. Hagjo dipped his fingers into the butter and smeared it lightly but generously over his burn. Despite his own low fudge levels, the cocoa in the butter reacted quickly with the fudge in his system and accelerated the wound's healing process. In moments he began to feel the effect. Leaning back in his seat, he cradled his arm and tried to rest.

Slick, clinging to the underside of Henry Jr.'s cot could hear nothing but breathing from Henry and Sakarin. His mission, to reach Henry and allow M to link with their injured friend through Slick's still fudge laden mind had been successful to a point. Their additional hope had been that once M was linked he would be able to awaken Henry and that Henry could then assist in his rescue, if in no other way than to be able to move himself and not be carried. Instead it took several minutes for M to accomplish the link and now Sakarin's appearance had complicated things further.

Slick could sense that he and M were still partially linked as he clung to the underside of the cot but he had no idea if M was succeeding with Henry Jr. or how much Sakarin was interfering. Moments before Sakarin entered Henry's cell, M explained that his link with Henry was established and that Slick should notify him as soon as Hagjo arrived. While M worked with Henry, Slick watched for Hagjo and waited anxiously until he heard Sakarin calling from outside the cell. He stared through the shimmer of the containment field which flickered over the open doorway. With Sakarin's voice growing nearer, Slick had only enough time to move into his current hiding place before Sakarin shut off the field and entered the room. Now Sakarin had secured the cell at a higher level and even Slick's exit through the cell's air duct was blocked. Trapped beneath the cot, Slick attempted to contact M but failed. His rising panic halted when M's voice spoke suddenly but calmly in his mind.

"Stay hidden. I'll protect Henry. No matter what happens do not interfere. Hide until you have the opportunity to escape and then find Hagjo! I will stay with Henry until the two of you can accomplish a rescue." When Slick began to argue M stopped him. "Hagjo needs you and so will Henry and I before this is over. Your time to help will come and we need you able when it does!"

Ordered not to help and unable to leave, Slick was forced to wait and assume that M's part of their plan was working. The plan which had not included Sakarin's sudden appearance and Slick's being trapped beneath Henry Jr.'s bunk.If Slick was aware of Hagjo's realization of an escape pod, his agitation would be multiplied many times. Unfortunately, Sakarin's arrival had put that discovery and their plan, temporarily at least, beyond their list of options. Rescuing Henry and their escape would have to wait for a change of circumstances. The cell they were in, used for securing prisoners while receiving medical care, had few exits. Now with the containment field engaged, there was no way out, not even for Slick.

-

Several minutes later Hagjo was chewing on a large bite from the several layered sandwich in his hand. While the food would increase his energy level it was doing nothing to slow his increasing level of concern. "Slick should be here by now," he mumbled while chewing. "Sakarin has entered the medical section. Could he have surprised Slick and captured him..." Setting down the sandwich Hagjo thought, "...or worse." Rising he carried the sandwich to a computer terminal. After taking another bite he entered Sakarin's code again and frowned when the screen brightened with a status reading of Henry's cell which was now secured within a high powered energy field. Bringing up an interior view of the cell he stopped chewing and his stomach knotted. Sakarin, leaning over Henry, had both hands covering Henry's upper face and scalp.

"Nerds!" Hagjo cursed, knowing that whatever Sakarin was attempting could only be trouble. "I'll bet he's trying to awaken Vanilla," Hagjo guessed as he switched to other views of the medical section. Air hissed angrily through his teeth when he saw the corridor outside the cell full of armed security and crew. His eyes swept the area and then stayed on the screen as he checked each room of the medical section and then the other cells. Worried but injured and outnumbered, he dropped back into his chair. "Where is Slick?" Switching the view screen back to the Henry Jr.'s cell he mumbled, "Hopefully he got out of there..." He paused watching the screen. "...or at least is alright. But where can he be?" Sitting back in the chair Hagjo flinched as his still tender arm bumped the chair's armrest. Through slitted eyes he focused on Sakarin as he thought, "For now there's nothing I can do but wait."

-

Slick quivered quietly on the underside of Henry's cot. Sakarin was continuing with his attempt to transfer Sweetn Low and M was too busy assisting Henry Jr. to speak through their mental link. Anxious and frustrated, Slick continued to wait impatiently. M's insistence that in order for their plan to work, Sakarin must not be alerted of their presence, left Slick with no option but to continue hiding. He shouldn't interfere and can't escape. "I hope Hagjo's alright," he thought. Looking toward Sakarin's legs, as he knelt on the floor beside the cot, Slick sighed thinking, "For now there's nothing I can do but wait."

-

Two teams of technicians raised their heads in the Dentyne's engineering section as warning sirens began screeching. A large green and brown fur covered Commander stepped up to the panel. His body filled the status console just ahead of several of the technicians. He extended muscular arms and began operating the controls.

"Commander, what's happened?" One of the technicians asked as he tried to peek around the large engineer's bulk.

"Energy juncture," the Commander responded without shifting his attention from his panel. "One of the cutoffs for the section we're working on is about to rupture." He continued pressing buttons and flipping switches.

Another of the technicians, a bright yellow Peep, who was able to see much of the control board raised his small head further and calling the Commander by name exclaimed, "Commander Whatchamacallit, what are you doing! We can't eject the surge without generating a splash! There are Ally ships looking for us!"

The fur on the back of Whatchamacallit's neck stood on end as he was warned about Ally ships for the second time in less than an hour. Without stopping what he was doing, Whatchamacallit answered brusquely. "If we don't vent off the energy in that tube..."

Shaking his head the technician insisted, "But we're under specific orders! You had better..."

"Listen runt..." the engineer growled, "...we don't vent the built-up energy, that juncture's gonna blow! The damage would leave us stranded here without engines for hours." Pressing the release Whatchamacallit turned angrily toward the Peep. "You want to explain _that_ to the Emperor?" The Peep looked away from the Commander's ugly face in silence. After several seconds the alarms quieted and the engineer turned back to the panel. After reshutting the hatch he remarked, "There, a small splash in a big pond." The engineer then looked back at the Peep and sneered. "No wonder you're yellow." Scratching his horn, Whatchamacallit turned toward the teams which had gathered around him and ordered, "Alright! Back to work all of you. As I've just been reminded..." He snarled and hissed, "...again, we have Ally ships after us. Get your jobs done!" Bumping the Peep aside Whatchamacallit growled, "and hurry up about it!"

The yellow Peep was joined by a bright purple Peep who gently tugged his wing, as he pulled his agitated friend back toward their work station. "All I know..." the yellow Peep squeaked, "...is that Commander Whatchamacallit's taking a big risk leaving that splash back there. We haven't been leaving a trail since the engines went down. Any Ally ships looking for us have had nothing to follow. There were other ways to deal with the surge. If that splash leads the Allies to us, the Commander better have a better answer for the Emperor than he gave us!"

"Yeah!" The purple Peep responded smacking the curled tip on one wing into the flattened tip of the other. His soft beak then shut as he glanced back at the large engineer's back. Leaning close he whispered, "What is Whatchamacallit anyway?"

"A Thingamajig I think," the yellow Peep answered with an angry shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 5**

**HIDE & SEEK**

It took the three Ally ships twenty minutes exactly to join Schan and Robja. It was quickly determined that only one of the new ships had sensors capable of being set to search for a masked ship. The flaw in the mask's effect, only recently discovered, had been treated as highly classified information. The drawback to the secrecy is that the new knowledge was spreading slowly. Upgrading of equipment was occurring at an even slower pace.

The new ships include a stark black Choctoonian Gunship, the Zorro, which carried the newest sensor equipment, allowing scanning at both settings simultaneously. There was also a Sunshyne freighter, the Hidrox, whose armored hull and weaponry had been beefed up for the Ally attack. The last was a Kermit ship named the Hooper. The Hooper was captained by one of the large, very friendly and extremely intelligent yellow feathered birds which, along with large green froglike and a variety of fur covered beings, are native to the planet Kermit.

Immediately the crews setup directed Comm Links which allow communication from ship to ship with little chance of interception. Once the links were established, Schan and Robja spoke to the ship captains. While Schan briefed the captain of the gunship, Zorro, Robja contacted the Hidrox and was surprised by the slightly green, pointy eared officer who appeared on his screen. Both of Robja's brows rose in surprise, as did one of the officer's, as the two recognized one another.

"Mr. Spock!" Robja declared with a large smile.

"Commander Robja..." Spock responded pleasantly but with an absence of emotion. "...it is good to see you again."

"I haven't seen you since you left on that deep space exploratory mission in the NBC sector. Has that ended? It can't have been five years already!"

Spock's brow lowered as he answered. "After three years, finding no evidence of intelligent life, we received orders from our superiors. Despite continued and strenuous support by scholars on many Ally worlds, funding was cut and the effort was cancelled. I was returning to my home world when I learned of the attack on the Empire and offered my services."

"Well I'm glad to see you! You're ship captain?"

Spock shook his head. "No, I'm first officer. Captain Uneeda

speaks only in her native tongue, therefore I often handle off ship communications."

Nodding Robja responded, "Understood. Well, we'll be ready to assign search areas in a few moments. I'll have our log entries transmitted over."

"We've been briefed on your mission but would be interested in seeing your full log," Spock responded.

"Good. You'll receive it shortly."

"Thank you Commander. We will study them while we await our assignment."

"Thanks Spock. Won't be more than a few moments." Robja closed the link and called to Chocowa, "Could you transmit our logs over to the Hidrox?" Chocowa growled back affirmatively as Robja checked his Comm controls. Seeing that Schan is still linked with the Zorro, he hailed the Kermit ship. "Captain of the Hooper, please respond." His screen immediately brightened with a view of the large, yellow head of the ship's captain.

"Hi!" The large bird called from his main deck.

"Hello Captain," Robja responds. "Thank you for joining us..."

"Happy to Mr Chedi, happy to! Please, call me Larry!"

Robja smiles at the big bird whose long yellow beak hung open in anticipation of Robja's next remark. "Thank you Larry, please call be Robja. We'll have your assigned search area ready in a few minutes. Please stand by for our relevant log entries and your star maps."

"Thank you Robja! We'll stand by," Captain Larry responded while waving goodbye with one of his short, yellow feathered wings.

Before the picture faded a forest green Kermit stepped up with a data pad and a orange furred creature passed behind carrying a large, reflective metal can. Inside the can another furred creature, this one green, was resting his head on his left fist while studying a data screen held in his right. The orange crewman seemed content with his work despite the appearance that the green crewman was grouching about something.

The colorful view of Hooper's Main Deck was enhanced further by the pattern of square, triangle and circle shapes which covered the walls in bright primary colors. Once the screen went dark Robja sat still for several moments attempting to imagine what serving with that crew and on that ship would be like. Filling his cheeks with air, he blew through his teeth and switched his link over to Schan. Quickly the two finalized their new search plan. While the Zorro had the fully upgraded sensor equipment allowing for simultaneous scanning, the Dark Dove's equipment allowed for either normal or masked scanning only. The two could still provide the necessary protection against the Dentyne whether she was masked or not. Schan adjusted the teams' search patterns allowing the Dove and the Zorro to sweep back and forth through the other ship's search areas regularly enough that all the ships, at most times, would be protected from a surprise attack by the Dentyne whether she was masked or not. The Hooper and the Hidrox would scan normally while the Dove scanned for masked ships and the Zorro scanned for both. Combining the search pattern with Robja's identified search area, assignments were quickly assigned. Immediately the crews engaged their ships' masks and separated.

-

For forty minutes the Ally ships had cris-crossed through the sector where the trail of the Dentyne was lost. When the spot where Dentynes' hyperspace drive shut down was pinpointed the search pattern was adjusted again and they continued. They've found no hints of the Dentyne's location. Stray energy readings and no reports of the Dentyne's arrival in the Godiva sector, kept their hopes up.

Linked with Dorpa on a scrambled and directed link, Robja was anxious. "We've covered almost a full quadrant. If Dentyne's drive systems are really off line we should have found some trace of them by now."

"Sakarin hasn't arrived at the Godiva system yet and we're getting no reports of a change in his plans. In fact, Empire ships are still arriving at Godiva." Dorpa paused and frowned for several moments. "If Dentyne's drive system was working they'd be there by now." Sitting straighter in his seat, Dorpa reached his decision. "If Sakarin arrives at Godiva we'll be hard pressed to rescue Henry Jr. or Hagjo. Keep searching. Take your time and extend your search parameters if you need to. Wherever Sakarin is, it does us no good to have you join us here to wait. I may redirect Duke to Godiva once the Oreo is repaired if you still haven't found Sakarin but I'll delay making that decision until they're able to move."

Robja nodded and responded, although with little enthusiasm, "We'll keep looking."

Dorpa nodded back, "Hagjo's chances are much better if we can find him out there rather than after the Dentyne's arrival here. Don't stop looking until we know differently."

As the Comm screen went dark Robja looked toward Chocowa. "Anything?" Chocowa responded with an anxious and clearly negative whine but kept his eyes on the cockpit screens.

-

After another twenty minutes Robja, watching his view screens, still wondered if they might be wasting their time. He shrugged the thought off accepting again that there is nothing else to do without a trail to follow. He glanced at Chocowa sitting sullenly at his station, eyes glued on the null readings displayed on his sensor screen. Sighing Robja turned back to his own station and looked again at the empty screens on his panel. Looking away again he checked their flight plan and seaw that they were moments from their scheduled rendevous with the Hidrox.

With sensors reset to locate a masked ship, the Dove's view screens were the crew's only way of detecting another ship nearby. Both the Dove's and the Zorro's cris crossing course through the other ships' search areas allowed the remaining ships, while in range, security from both levels of scans. The Dove and the Zorro passed through space being scanned by the Nestle, the Hidrox and the Kermit ship the Hooper. Simultaneously the Zorro and the Dove scan for a masked ship. All the ships were thereby kept relatively safe but all of their crews know that the Dentyne has proto lasers and one pulse from that weapon was all it would take to destroy any of their ships.

Glancing again toward Chocowa, Robja viewed the sensor screen and saw not a hint of a masked ship. Sighing again his eyes returned to his view screens as he attempted to locate the Hidrox. His expression remained distant for several moments as he shifted the angle of his viewer several times. Finally his brows knitted and he checked their flight plan again. Quickly he verified their position and the expected position of the Hidrox. "They should be in visual range," he muttered. "Chocowa..." he called over his shoulder, "...we may have trouble." Moving to the Comm station he intended to connect through the Hidrox's directed link but before he could speak a message came through...

"Robja, Grabinski slovaba ink aarzami!"

"What the...," Robja growled as he looked at the Comm controls. Engaging the Dove's translator, Robja responded into his microphone, "Captain Uneeda, Please repeat your message." Despite his concern, Robja's face displayed an expression of puzzled humor as he read the translator's display identifying the translation program being run,

"**standard - Oompa Loompa / Morsel**"

The display indicated that the unit would translate the incoming message into the standard galactic language. The additional identifier described the style in which the words would be translated. Kenbo had told Robja about Morsel. He and Chocowa met and befriended the Oompa Loompa during a visit to the small being's world in the Wonka system. Despite their early difficulty in understanding Morsel, the friendship grew and Kenbo and Chocowa had taken the Dove back for several visits. While most Oompa Loompas sound almost exactly alike, Morsel's voice was different in that he had a heavy lisp! Robja's distraction turns to excitement as a difficult to understand, child like voice piped from his speaker.

"Robja! Dith ith Captain Uneeda."

"That's worst than a lisp," Robja murmured while frowning in concentration as Uneeda continued.

"My thenthor's haf identifwied a fwaint enewgy thplath! Ith noth wewy old. Ith muth be fwom da Dentyne!"

Chocowa howled as Robja popped up straighter in his seat. His smile widened he asked, "An energy splash?" Robja looked to Chocowa to verify what he believed he'd heard. When Chocowa nodded eagerly, Robja turned back to his Comm mike and exclaimed, "That's Great! Any sense of direction?"

"Yeth! Ith thwerths awong my pwesant cowse. Wiff engin damage dey can't make da weap back tho hypew thpath, tho dey can't be too faw!" Answered the Oompa's voice. "Deywer naw weaving a enerthy twail. I thuthpect dey awe dwifthing.

Robja was concentrating so deeply on understanding Captain Uneeda's translated message that he didn't think to switch the translator to its default program. His distraction increased as Chocowa's howling reaction to the Hidrox Captain's words verified what he believed he'd heard. Howling joyfully as well, Robja was happy enough to kiss the nookie, although as Chocowa stepped near, he reconsidered and just slapped his small hairless crew mate on the back. "If the Hidrox's sensor readings are correct and the Dentyne's out here, away from the Empire's Armada, and with engine damage, it will be too sweet for words," Robja cried as Chocowa jumped joyfully beside him. A question occurred to him and he reached toward the translator but then stopped as Mr. Spock's calm voice came from the speaker.

"Our apologies for missing our rendevous."

"I would have thought to ask eventually," Robja responded.

Spock nodded and explained, "We detected the splash at the edge of our sensor range and stopped the ship to investigate. I left the bridge to verify our readings in sensor control. I'm transmitting the coordinates of the splash now. We are already in route to that position." Glancing away from the screen Spock nodded before turning back and continuing, "The Captain has asked me to convey her apologies regarding..."

Leaning back toward the Comm mike Robja exclaimed, "All is forgiven Mr. Spock. You weren't late we were just over anxious. Great work! Stand by while I notify our other ships." As Chocowa set their new course, Robja triggered his Comm mike and signaled the rest of their team while also preparing his data transmitter. "We have an energy splash in the Hidrox's section. It seems the Dentyne has engine damage and is drifting. I want all ships on full alert in case this is some kind of trap. If it isn't a trap however it should mean that the Dentyne won't be far from the site of the splash. I'm transmitting the splash's coordinates now." Hitting a final series of buttons he watched a screen display the progress of the transmitted information as it was broadcast to each ship. "We'll all meet at those coordinates. Once there we'll take on new search areas." As the affirmations were received, Chocowa thrust the Dark Dove toward the Hidrox's location. Robja frowned while looking again at the coordinates. "How'd the Dentyne get way over there? It's far off their previously identified flight path. Nerds, I hope this splash is theirs!"

-

On the Nestle, Schan's adrenalin was pumping again. "Finally a lead!" She said aloud as she closed her eyes and pictured Hagjo's face. Opening them again she checked her progress as she too directed her ship toward the splash's position.

-

On the Dentyne, Sakarin struggled as he searched through the chaos of Henry's mind. All of he and Sweetn Low's work had collapsed. What was left was a confusing swirl of conflicting images and powerful emotions. So powerful that they made his own ability to concentrate difficult. Wrestling through the mire he unexpectedly crossed an imperceptible barrier and found himself within a peaceful area of Henry's mind. He reversed his movement and found that the mental disturbance remained intense in the area of Henry's mind he'd just left. Puzzled, Sakarin reversed again and slowly moved deeper into the calm. As he progressed Sakarin sighed, happy to be out of the mental melee and able to think clearly again.

Kneeling next to Henry's cot, with his eyes still closed and his hands still over Henry's face, Sakarin smiled. Despite the fine sheen of sweat on his brow, he relaxed slightly as he believed he was finally beginning to make progress.

-

Dr. Fraunkensteen awakened with a start and sat up in the dark. His movement activated the automatic lights and he yelped as the room was flooded with bright light. Dropping back to the floor he covered his head and closed his eyes. As he did so he yelped again. Grinding his teeth he gently fingered the large lump on the back of his head. Carefully covering the lump with his hand Fraunkensteen moaned as it began to throb. Looking around the room he was relieved to find that he was alone. Getting slowly and shakily to his feet he noted that the security protocol he initiated before losing consciousness was no longer engaged. Hurrying across the room he passed through the open doorway and after the slightest pause, rushed down a corridor. Cowering along the wall he listened with wide frightened eyes as he heard voices somewhere ahead. In seconds his eyes relaxed as he became convinced that the voices were coming from security forces. Relieved, he pushed himself away from the wall and rushed toward them. Passing through a doorway he found himself immediately knocked to the floor and targeted by several guards with blasters. "I should have gone to the Command Academy," he whined under his breath as he laid on the floor holding his hands above his throbbing head.

-

Edgy under Henry's cot Slick tried not to fidget. Sakarin had been leaning over Henry for almost an hour attempting who knew what. Slick had maintained partial contact with M but was receiving no information through that link. Early on, Henry had struggled against Sakarin managing an occasional if weak "no" but there had been no hint from M nor a sound from either Henry or Sakarin for some time.

"I know M said not to interfere but..." Slick thought to himself, as he leaned slightly out from under the cart where he could see Sakarin's blaster on his hip. A shot of nerves sent swirls into the fluid centered on Slick's back, which served as the Phlem's version of a stomach. Jerking back under the cot he worried about what he should do. At that moment he heard Sakarin speak, "Yes, that's, it." When Slick realized that Henry was whispering in unison with Sakarin he was convinced that M had failed. At the same time, Slick realized that his mental link with M was completely severed. Forgetting M's instructions not to interfere Slick leapt into action. Dropping to the floor he moved out from under the cot and grabbed at Sakarin's blaster. "One good shot and you won't be a danger to my friends ever again!" He shouted.

Sakarin reacted to both the voice and the pull on his blaster. Maintaining physical contact with Henry, his eyes opened and widened as the blaster pulled free of its holster. Looking down he froze and stared wide eyed at the business end of his pistol's nozzle as Slick attempted to hold the weapon steady and fire. Sakarin gasped as Slick managed to fire. The bolt flashed by so close that he could feel the heat and a faint electric tingle. Sakarin's hands tensed on Vanilla's face before his expression slackened. A second later his eyes rolled up, his body went limp and he collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Slick's next shot passed through the space Sakarin's head had just vacated. Slick fumbled with the pistol again and was surprised and, despite himself, guilty as Sakarin dropped to the deck. "Did I hit him?" Slick anxiously asked himself but didn't have to wonder long as Sakarin lifted his head from the floor.

Rising to his knees, Sakarin's eyes went to Vanilla as he realized that he no longer sensed Sweetn Low within his mind. He hesitated for a moment as he watched for some change in his young knight. There was nowhere else that Sweetn Low could have gone but Sakarin can identify no sign of his master. Detecting other movement Sakarin turned and gasped as his eyes locked on Slick whom he'd amazingly forgotten. His eyes widened in renewed fear as Slick struggled again to aim the blaster. "How are you still alive!" Sakarin exclaimed as he struggled to his feet.

Slick continued to struggl both to hold the wobbling pistol and steady his aim as he responded, "I guess I'm harder to kill than that Unk of yours. It'll take more than one lucky shot to get me out of your hair..." Bubbles ripple through Slick as he giggled and continued, "...well, scalp."

Sakarin sneered angrily as he finally got to his feet and ignited his energy blade. Slick realized his moment was passing and clumsily adjusting his aim and began firing again. The first and second shots went wild. The third was closer to his target but was deflected away by Sakarin's ignited blade.

Barely keeping hold of the blade's grip Sakarin, knew that the deflection was due solely to luck and not at all to any skill of his own. Backing away he awkwardly held the blade before him as he stumbled toward the door. "Computer, containment screen off and open the cell door," he shouted as he moved. Slick fired two more poor attempts before the door opened on a bay full of security officers who made way as Sakarin turned and charged out of the cell.

Slick wasted no time, realizing that his moment had gone the way of the Bertrilleian wingless cliff birds.

...

Those sea cliff dwelling creatures were birds in only the slimmest sense of the definition. They could only fly due to their light weight and the high winds rushing up from the sea and up the face of the high cliffs on which the Bertrilleians lived. Those powerful gusts lifted the wide, flat, lightweight and clumsy creatures off the cliff face and into the air. Safe from predators on the cliffs, it was their clumsiness that slowly caused the Bertrilleian's extinction. Eventually the last of the once abundant but awkward creatures landed poorly on a shallow outcropping of its slowly eroding cliffs and fell to its death.

...

Seeing all the security squads outside the cell door and not eager to share the fate of the Bertrilleians, Slick tossed the blaster aside and creating a line from his body, flung its end up to the vent he used to enter the cell. Instead of pulling himself up and escaping however, he froze when two security ports suddenly lowered from opposite corners of the ceiling. As he watched, the automated targeting system swung the ports around and one fired. Slick used his body line to jerk himself out of the blast's path. Landing on the other side of the cell he had to immediately dodge again as the second port opened fire. Back in his original position he paused for a second and then opened a hole in his body just before both ports fired. After the blasts hit the deck on either side of him, Slick closed the hole and lifted himself toward the ceiling. Stopping at the port's height he paused again before jerking himself up the last few centimeters and flattening himself against the ceiling just before both ports fired again. He felt the heat of the blasts as they passed one another immediately beneath him. He tightened his grasp on the ceiling as each port was hit by the other's blast and exploded.

Once the energy from the blast was spent, Slick lowered himself several centimeters and looked in awe at the remains of the two weapons. "Did I do that?" He immediately tenses and pulls himself flat to the ceiling again as another two security ports drop from the ceiling. Watching the ports he tenses again hearing Sakarin scream from outside the cell. "Get in there! Vanilla must be protected!"

Despite his desire to run, Slick remained still as the security ports swung back and forth, searching for a target. While the ports hadn't detected his flattened body, Slick was certain that any attempt to draw himself into the vent would attract their attention. He was therefore trapped until two armed crewman and a large fur covered knight rushed into the cell. The ports spun and fired immediately. One crewman was hit directly in the chest and thrown back out of the cell. Instantly the knight stepped forward and deflected the next blast which was aimed at him. As the port swiveled again the knight quickly side stepped and deflected the blast aimed at the other crewman.

Advancing slowly, his blade held before him, the knight directed an order toward the uninjured crewman. "Stay behind me and destroy the ports so we can deal with that!" The knight deflected another blast as he nodded toward Slick. The crewman's eyes held on Slick until the knight deflected a series of bolts and shouted, "The ports!" Quickly the crewman aimed and fired. Hitting one of the ports he flinched as it exploded in sparks and flames. The remaining port's small defensive screen then deflected the crewman's next several blasts and the knight called to the crew outside of the cell, "Someone turn off these security ports!" Continuing to deflect blasts, the knight frowned noticing that Slick was getting smaller. "What's happening..." he mumbled to himself before directing another order to the crewman. "I'll take care of the port. You shoot that thing off the ceiling!" As the crewman redirected his aim, Slick pulled the last of himself into the vent.

Several blasts hit and destroyed the vent cover as Slick hurried away. In seconds he was out of the medical section and rushing toward Hagjo. As he moved he cursed his failure to help Henry. He was also worried about what may have happened to M until he heard a voice in his head, "You've done well small Chedi. No longer is my brother able to sustain his link with you. Concentrate all his energy on awakening Henry Jr. he must. Find Hagjo you must!" Being aware of only the green M, Slick didn't understand M's reference to a brother or the change in his speech pattern. Not stopping to ask for an explanation, Slick moved quickly through the duct bubbling lightly. Pleased by M's compliment, Slick is also comforted by the misunderstood certainty that Henry Jr. and M are safe.

-

Hagjo, concerned for both Slick and Henry Jr. had just stopped himself again from making what he was certain would be a foolish rescue attempt. His monitors displayed both the main bay in the medical section, which was full of armed crewmen, and a data screen which showed the power readings on the containment field which is still up around Henry Jr's cell. Watching Sakarin leaning over Henry had been too nerve racking to continue so Hagjo switched his second screen to an energy display of the containment field. His impatience wore on him as Hagjo sat forward and considered checking visually inside the cell again, to ensure that nothing had changed. Suddenly the data screen display shifted to green, indicating that the field had dropped. Hagjo's eyes jumped to the other monitor where he saw the door to Henry's cell open. Sakarin ran out shouting to his crew until they all stiffened and turned expectantly toward the cell doorway. After several seconds Sakarin began shouting again. Two crewmen drew their weapons and followed the fur covered knight Hagjo fought earlier into the cell.

Hagjo immediately began hitting the buttons necessary to restore his view to the inside of Henry's cell. When the view finally appeared he saw Henry still lying on the cot. He also saw one of the crewmen firing toward the ceiling as the knight deflected blaster bolts coming from the cell's ceiling Shifting his view toward the ceiling Hagjo saw a security port fire once and then deactivate and slide back into the ceiling. His brow clenched and then tightened further as Hagjo saw the damage around the opening to the cell's ventilation duct. His emotions were a mixture of hope and fear as he wavered between Slick's possible escape and his small friend's failure to. Quickly he readjusted his view to the deck and looked for Phlemian remains. His brow furrowed hopefully when he found none.

Sighing, Hagjo's eyes shifted back to the other screen where he saw Sakarin angrily pacing the corridor before tentatively stepping back toward the door to Henry's cell. After a short pause Sakarin entered and as he did Hagjo again attempted to receive audio. Glancing back at the interior of the cell he saw the knight discharging his blade as Sakarin hurried across the cell and bent over Henry. Annoyed, Hagjo punched several more buttons before finally succeeding in activating audio. Straining to hear Sakarin's murmured words he reacted instead to a noise from behind him. Igniting his blade Hagjo spun and then relaxed as he saw Slick oozing through a ventilation panel. Wincing from the pain from his injured hand, he discharged his blade and demanded, "Where have you been!"

-

After receiving the all clear from his knight inside the cell Sakarin moved toward the doorway. The uninjured crewman inside the cell stepped forward and offered Sakarin his absconded blaster as Sakarin looked past him and at Henry. Seeing Henry Jr. lift his hand to his head, Sakarin rushed to the bedside ordering to the knight, "Stand at the doorway but do not leave the cell."

"Yes your majesty." the knight answered and joined the crewman at the doorway. Quietly but with weapons drawn he and the crewmen in the corridor watched Sakarin and Diet Vanilla expectantly.

Sakarin stopped beside the cot, leaned close and whispered, "Master! Can you hear me?"

Without opening his eyes a slight smile formed on Henry Jr.'s lips. In a hoarse and halting whisper, Sweetn Low answered, "It seems, my will to survive, remains intact." After a deep breath he continued, "I'm here," and with a slight frown, "I seem to be, alone," he finished sounding surprised and puzzled.

Sakarin looked toward the doorway and shouted, "Get Fraunkensteen in here. Now!" 

-

Schan contacted Duke on board the Oreo and before she could speak he reported, "I was just about to link with you. Our engines are back on line! We'll engage the hyper drive in a few minutes and should catch up with you shortly."

"Great!" she answered. "We've found an energy splash."

"The Dentyne's!"

"It has to be..." Schan answered desperately, "...and if we're right she's damaged and almost certainly nearby. We're regrouping and will start a new search pattern soon."

Duke sighed and smiled. "That's great news Schan! We'll join you as soon as we can."

Nodding Schan asked, "How's Hug?"

Hug's voice came grumpily from her speakers. "Better than they're giving me credit for!"

With an chuckle and a smile Duke continued, "He's ready for more action. The Oreo will be too by the time we get there. We can't do anything with the starboard laser port but all other systems will be on line before we arrive."

"Excellent!" Schan responded happily. She then checked her sensors while continuing, "Hopefully we'll have Hagjo and the Dentyne located before you get here. See you then!"

"Soon as we can manage. Watch yourself!" Duke cautioned.

-

Sitting on Hagjo's lap, Slick explained where he'd been. His earlier elation had crumbled however as Hagjo showed doubt that the situation with Henry was a secure as Slick believed. "As long as he's being held by Sakarine Henry isn't safe. M is doing all he can..."

"But M said it went well! He..." Slick hesitated as he remembered the puzzling change in M's speech pattern. Hagjo, too preoccupied to notice the pause doesn't question it and Slick continued. "He said I had done well but that he needed to focus on Henry Jr. If I did well then..."

Hagjo shook his head. "Slick, you did do well. Amazingly well but Henry is still in danger as long as he's Sakarin's captive.

Slick quivered as his fears got the better of him. "I know M told me to do nothing but I couldn't just hide there while Sakarin retook control of your friend!" His body twisted and turned as he continued, "I tried to shoot him." Hagjo's eyes widened as Slick continued. "I took Sakarin's blaster and I fired at him but I missed. I couldn't..." Slick quivered harder as he finished, "I could have ended this right there. Sakarin would be..."

Hagjo tightened his hold on his upset friend and attempted to sooth him. "Slick your being too hard on yourself. M was right, you did an amazing job. I've been stuck here unable to do anything because there were too many soldiers. The fudge has clearly had its effects on you but to have escaped against such odds is amazing. You've already proven how brave and inventive you can be but you're no soldier.." Leaning his face forward until it almost touched Slick's quivering, liquid form, Hagjo insisted, "You're a hero for trying!"

"But your friend..."

Hagjo shook his head and spoke up quickly, "Rescuing Henry would truly have been impossible. The medical section is filled with armed personnel. M's talking care of Henry for now. He'll see that Sakarin and Sweetn Low don't reawaken Vanilla." Slick wanting desperately to be soothed tried hard to accept Hagjo's words. Standing, Hagjo placed Slick into a chair. "In the mean time we can't sit still." Beginning to pace, Hagjo thought aloud. "Reports I've intercepted," he gestured toward the computer, "...indicate that the Dentyne's repairs are ahead of schedule and will be completed soon. Also the Dentyne's heading is for the Godiva sector and there are Empire ships already gathering there."

-

"It's amazing Lord Emperor," Fraunkensteen exclaimed as he passed a hand held sensor over Diet Vanilla. His head bandaged, the doctor only occasionally grimaced as his eyes scanned the four data screens which were previously hidden behind the wall panel above Henry Jr.'s bed. As the readings changed again, Fraunkensteen's jaw loosened and began to hang. "His brain activity has increased again, it's in fact above normal now!" Seeing Sakarin react he quickly added, "Nothing to worry about your Majesty. The activity is well within the safe range. Considering what he's been through..." Fraunkensteen paused as his eyes continued to scan the screens. "...you've accomplished a tremendous leap in his rehabilitation. He could have a full recovery in..."

"In less time than you might think Doctor," stated Sweetn Low as he raised his head from the pillow. The doctor stared in awe as Sakarin, behind him, relaxed further and smiled.

"You may leave us doctor," ordered Sakarin. Fraunkensteen, wide eyed, stood and began to speak but after a harsh nod from his Emperor, left in numb silence.

-

Back at the computer terminal Hagjo searched for any access to engineering and the hyper drive. After several minutes he looked away from the screen and toward Slick. "There's no way in. Security screens block every entrance. Even if the codes I know worked, I can't get through the shields to reach the pads." For several seconds he sat watching data pass across his screens before he grunted. "The whole section is shielded but the power levels are especially high around the hyper drive." Hagjo stared hard at the data screens and monitors for several more seconds before accepting that there was no way to get in to do more damage. Turning away from the terminal he spoke, "We can't get to engineering and we can't get to Henry. He'll be heavily guarded until we reach Cert."

Dropping dejectedly back into his seat Hagjo turned toward Slick. "If we can't do something to ensure that this ship doesn't jump back to hyperspace, then we're going to have to escape before we get to Godiva. The alliance hasn't got enough ships, even before our attacks on Sakarin's strongholds, to take on the fleet waiting for us. From Godiva the next stop is Cert and if they get us there we won't stand a chance of surviving."

Slick jerked his body upwards, "What about your friend. We can't leave him!"

Hagjo sighed and rubed his face with his hands. "I don't want to but I don't have the strength to fight Sakarin's entire crew." He grunts, "Even if I had a pouch full of fudge I couldn't take on the whole planet of Cert alone." Slick began to point out that he will help but, realizing how little help that would be against the force of the Empire home world, stopped himself and slouched down into his seat.

"We have one more shot." Hagjo said placing his fist on the table. "The Command Deck. It's likely that Sakarin's escape pod is stored near there. If we can't do the damage necessary to prevent this ship from reaching Cert, we'll at least be in position to board the pod and escape before..."

"But if we leave your friend here they might awaken Diet Vanilla!" Slick interrupted.

Hagjo looked at Slick and sighed. "It's not what I want either but we have to look at the facts. Our dying on Cert won't help Henry. If we knew Ally ships were coming, that we would have some help before arriving at Godiva..." Looking across the table, he mumbled, "We're running out of options."

Despite the facts he'd just stated, Hagjo hated the thought of leaving Henry with Sakarin and Sweetn Low. Turning back to Slick he sighed tiredly and said, "M told me that help was on the way but that was hours ago. Once the hyper drive is back on line it won't be long before we reach Godiva and Sakarin's Armada. I hate the idea of their reviving Vanilla but escape without Henry, may be the only real option we've got."

Slick, impressed with his own recent accomplishments and very confidant, through his exposure to M and the fudge, saw Hagjo's displeasure with their lack of options. Unhappy himself, Slick continued his argument against the plan Hagjo's choosen. "But Hagjo, if they turn your friend back to Diet Vanilla it might be for goo..."

"Slick!" Hagjo barks in anger hearing his own fears spoken aloud. His anger quickly dissipated however when he saw Slick flinch and the bubbles moving slowly throughout his body freeze in place. Leaning forward, Hagjo held his fist in the air and spoke in a reassuring tone, "Slick, sometimes whether it makes you happy or not you have to choose to live to fight another day." Dropping his fist to the top of the control panel beside him Hagjo stood and pointed to Slick. "That doesn't mean we've given up yet though!"

-

Sitting with Sweetn Low in Fraunkensteen's office, Sakarin was interrupted by a small blue crewman. "Emperor, we've identified activity at a computer station in a level eight project room." With a pained expression the crewman finished. "They're using your access code Majesty. We believe it's..."

"Of course it's the Chedi!" interrupted Sakarin, "Get an armed security team down there!" Following the crewman out of the room, Sakarin gestured to his last uninjured knight and shouted "Captain Smoki!" As the large, brown pelted knight approached, Sakarin ordered, "You get another shot at him Captain. Go with the team and finish this business!" As the fur covered Captain lumbered away, Sakarin grabbed a passing crewman's arm and hissed. "As soon as you can target the Chedi, shoot him!"

Turning back toward Sweetn Low, Sakarin was interrupted again by the blue crewman who asked, "Lord Emperor, should I cut off the Chedi's access to our computer?"

"And alert him to our notice?" Sakarin asked angily in return. "I don't think so."

-

Slick in a puddle on the chair extended himself upward and engaged his voice box, "There can't be many more knights or guards. If we hurry now while they're still focused on the medical section..."

Looking at Slick, Hagjo grinned and responded, "Exactly!" Turning back toward the control panel he verified the Command Deck's status. "They still don't have a security shield around the main deck so you won't have any trouble getting there through the ship works." Stepping away from the table he finished, "I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Yeth Thir" Slick responded in a high pitched voice and then stopped, the bubbles in his body freezing in place.

"What was that?" Hagjo asked.

"I don't know," Slick answered, puzzled.

Hagjo, also puzzled stared at Slick for several seconds before speaking, "It's odd. You sounded like an Oompa I met once." Waving his hand Hagjo shrugged away the confusion saying, "We've got enough puzzles right now, forget it. I'll meet you on the Command Deck in ten but stay hidden until I get there!"

"Yes sir!" Slick answered enthusiastically as Hagjo's brow creased again. From the table, Slick leapt up to an air duct, slipped through the grill slots and was on his way. Shrugging off his lingering confusion, Hagjo looked back at the monitors on the medical unit. He frowned as he noted that Henry's cell was empty. His eyes shifted to the other monitor which displayed a nearly empty corridor. Quickly his hands moved to the controls and views of other areas within the medical unit flashed on and off of his screen before he found Henry and Sakarin sitting together at a table. Hagjo's teeth clenched as he accepted that Vanilla was reawakened. He and Sakarin were talking and while anger was plain on Vanilla's face, the emotion was not directed at the Emperor. Hagjo took no comfort in the fact that Vanilla seemed to be struggling. One arm on the table before him Vanilla leaned forward looking confused and as tired as Hagjo felt.

"Blast!" Hagjo spat as a new concern creased his brow. "What's happened to M?" His jaw set, Hagjo shut off the screens and sat back in his seat. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths and attempted to contact his mentor. Immediately his face clenched as his fatigue turned into a wash of dizziness. Reopening his eyes he took several more deep breaths and waited for the dizziness to fade. "To hard," he sighed between breaths. "To tired. I still don't have the energy." His brow tightened as he remembered Slick. "I can't let him get too far ahead of me. Standing he patted the energy blade tucked beneath his belt and turned toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 6**

**PLAYING ROUGH**

The Dark Dove arrived at the Hidrox's position moments before the other Ally ships. As Chocoa brought the Dove alongside the Sunshine Robja stayed focused on his data screen which displayed the sector's star chart. As the remaining ships pulled into a tight orbit around them Robja typed a command and the computer overlayed the chart with a grid pattern. Entering the last of his instructions Robja hit the enter key and the search pattern he'd prepared earlier superimposed onto the image as well. After pausing for a moment to verify the new chart's accuracy he transmitted the new assignments to his team and the Oreo.

-

Still en route to rejoin the enlarged rescue team Duke sat in the Oreo's cockpit. He leaned forward anxiously as the new chart appeared on his screen and Robja's voice spoke from his Comm set. "The splash is clearly marked on the chart. I've fanned our search out from that point in all directions as we have no idea if the Dentyne's changed course since the splash."

"If they were able they almost certainly did," Duke suggested. "With damaged drive engines and therefore no weapons or shields they certainly won't want us to find them."

"Agreed," Robja answered. "Everyone identify your search coordinates and lets get on it. Whoever finds Sakarin's ship is to contact the team immediately. We'll get to you as soon as we can."

The responses came in, "Yes Sir!"

"Aye Aye Robja!"

"Understood."

"Yeth Thir!!"

Duke frowned, hearing the Dove's translator though his link with Robja. Already putting the unusual voice out of his mine he smiled slightly as he heard Chocowa growl his affirmation as well.

"Stick with it everyone..." Duke added in farewell. "...and be careful."

-

Robja settled back into his seat as Chocowa piloted the Dark Dove toward their search area. Mumbling softly he looked at his scanner and saw the other ships doing the same. He set his jaw while thinking, "The Dentyne's not a full fledged fighter but it is a powerful ship with a strong hull, shields and weaponry." His eyes tightened as he added, "If the rumors are true and Dentyne's now got a proto laser port and shields, she's far more powerful than any of our ships except the Oreo could handle. Hopefully we've read that splash correctly and her drive system are off line." Sitting forward his eyes scanned the changing views of the surrounding starfield as Chocowa focused on his data screen. "I just wish our team was better armed. It won't help us to find the Dentyne only to have her destroy one of our ships and escape again."

-

As Hagjo approached the door to the corridor it suddenly slid into the wall. Just beyond the threshold stood one of the Dentyne's security officers. "Smoki! He's coming out!" the guard called firing a wild shot before hurrying off to his right.

Immediately the fur covered knight Hagjo fought earlier stepped into view. As the knight raised his igniting blade, Hagjo heard one of the security guards call out, "Put out his fire Smoki!" Flexing his injured hand, Hagjo waited for the knight's first move.

The bear like knight centered himself in the doorway and growled. "You're not getting away this time Chedi!" Holding his blade before him, Smoki backed away from the doorway and gestured to Hagjo. "Come out and fight!"

"If you insist," Hagjo answered having decided on his plan of attack.

Hagjo had no doubt that the unseen guards in the hallway were ready and waiting for him to step into their line of fire. Taking a quick step forward, he reached, with his left hand, drew and ignited his blade. Stopping at the threshold of the room he extended his blade in a feint. The knight reacted with a parry which Hagjo countered. Completing his response, Hagjo held the knight's blade against the frame of the doorway where it flared as it burned into the frame. Confused by Hagjo's tactic, the knight frowned but the frown disappeared and his bushy brows leapt upwards when he saw the blaster in Hagjo's right hand. Before the knight could react Hagjo fired. The blast threw Smoki backwards and into the corridor wall.

As the knight collapsed, Hagjo stepped back, hooked a chair with his foot and pitched it into the hallway. The over anxious security team opened fire immediately, blasting the chair into many small, very hot pieces. The cross fire took out several of the security team as well before they realized the harmless nature of their target. As they ceased fire Hagjo dropped through the doorway and to the floor. He fired three shots, each of which brought down another member of the remaining team members. Drawing back into the room, just before the team resumed firing, Hagjo finished his count. There are eight more officers in the hallway, five to the right and three to the left. Realizing that Slick was well on his way to the Command Deck, Hagjo had no time to waste. Getting to his feet he closed his eyes and prepared to use his fudge enhanced telekinesis abilities. After several seconds, he opened his eyes and focused on drawing the fallen knight's energy blade into the room. The grip slid half its length once, repeated the motion and then jumped into the air and toward Hagjo. Catching the blade in the air with a shaking hand, he took a tired breath. Shrugging off the elevated fatigue brought on by his mental effort, Hagjo opened an access slot and tapped the exposed inner panel against the edge of the room's large metal table. A bright spark flashed from within the blade's casing and a data panel, built into the other end of the table, began to smoke. Closing the slot, Hagjo pressed the blade's igniter. While the blade didn't ignite, a high pitched hum did come from the handle. After pausing for a moment Hagjo threw the now whining weapon down the hallway to his right where it exploded powerfully. Dropping again onto the hallway floor, he fired three times hitting each of the remaining officers to his left. As the last crewman fell, Hagjo rolled and aimed his pistol down the other end of the hall. Seeing that the exploded blade had taken out all of the remaining crewmen he relaxed his aim and frowned at the high level of force he'd been forced to use. He wasted only a second on recrimination however as Sakarin and his Empire had left him no other choice.

-

"Yes Majesty, engines will be back on line before you reach the Command Deck."

"Excellent..." Sakarin spoke into his Comm Link, "...get it done." He and Sweetn Low were continuing toward the Command Deck along with their last two knights, both of whom were injured, and three security officers when they felt an explosion on the deck below them. As Sakarin again withdrew his Comm Link, Sweetn Low moved to his side and stopped just short of grabbing Sakarin's Link and demanding the information himself. His hands rolled into fists as Sakarin delivered the right order, "There was just an explosion on the deck below , level nine. That's where security is confronting the Chedi. Find out what's happened!"

"Checking Sire." a voice answered from the Comm Link. Sweetn Low and Sakarin stood in silence glaring impatiently at the corridor wall while they waited. Sakarin almost continued toward the Command Deck but instead glanced toward his master. Seeing his own anger reflected there he held his position and glared back toward the Comm Link. After several moments Sweetn Low impatiently reached to take the Comm Link when the voice reported, "I can't raise anyone from the team Sire. I..."

"Get another team down there. Now!" Sweetn Low ordered angrily.

"I've formed another team from several sections Lord Vanilla. They're en route."

Sakarin looked on concerned as Sweetn Low scowled and delivered an additional command, "Tell them to take no prisoners!"

-

Back on his feet Hagjo rushed down the hallway to his right, following the shortest route to the Command Deck. As he passed the fallen guards he smelled a scent very similar to that of fresh baked bread. Wincing, he looked down and saw a doughboy guard lying against the wall. The doughboy's pasty complexion had been toasted to a golden brown by the heat of the explosion. Staggering to a stop, Hagjo's emotions churned with painful memories.

When a Chedi for less than two years Hagjo had many of his first assignments during the Scone Wars. Initially he worked under the watchful eye of his friend and trainer, Dorpa, who mentored him through the last of his training. The opportunities for experience were so numerous that in less than two months he was handling his own assignments. Most of those assignments included at least one sometimes several doughboys being assigned to his team. For thirteen months he formed numerous doughboy friendships. Most of those friends were lost as a great number of the frail beings were toasted by weapon fire. The pale doughy warriors were loyal and eventually fierce as they fought for their freedom. Far too many however ended up in the condition of this Empire crewman.

Pulling his eyes away, Hagjo turned to continue down the hallway when the doughboy moaned. Surprised, as he was certain the doughboy was toast, Hagjo looked back. This time he focused on the doughboy's face and froze as he recognizes him. "Zinger?" Hagjo frowned at the recognition as he was certain that he had never met this doughboy. Stepping forward Hagjo knelt beside Zinger and sighed having already realized the doughboy was beyond any help he could offer.

Zinger stayed still and quiet as Hagjo knelt quietly beside him. He studied the doughboy's face for several moments trying to determine how he knew the doughboy's name. Failing he was about to leave when Zinger opened his eyes and gasped fearfully. Attempting to scoot away Zinger moaned painfully while struggling to focus on Hagjo's face. Before Hagjo could speak the doughboy froze again, his eyes growing large. Reaching out he lightly grasped Hagjo's arm. His high pitched voice squeaked with torment as he spoke, "I'm so..." Zinger's brown, puffed eyes pinched closed and flaked as he grimaced. In a moment they reopened and he said, "I'm sorry." Hagjo gently covered the doughboy's hand with his own as the pain filled voice continued. "I've been here for over a year," Zinger explained while small tears drained from his eyes and were absorbed by the dry, flaking flesh of his face. "I never wanted to join the Empire."

"I believe you." Hagjo answered earnestly. "You don't need to..."

"Please, let me explain," Zinger interrupted. "I want to." Hagjo nodded and waited quietly as the doughboy caught his breath. "They captured me during a chip raid on Crescent, my home world's moon. They rushed the factory, bolts flaring from their weapons. The air was sweet with the scent of my wounded friends. I thought the soldiers would fire on me as well but instead they surrounded and knocked me to the floor. One of their lieutenants stood over me with a blaster pointed at my face. He demanded that I tell them where the surplus chips were stored. I didn't know and told them so which only made him angry. He aimed the weapon at my legs and threatened to cook me slowly. After more threats he ordered that I be taken to their ship. I was thrown face down under a bench on the deck of a small shuttle. Told to be quiet, I rode with a soldier's boot on the back of my neck. Once the shuttle docked they roughly drug me from beneath the bench and lifted me to my feet. Constantly threatening me, they pushed me out of the shuttle and through the corridors of their ship. In the security section they began to question me again. To loosen my tongue, they force fed me the Emperor's fudge." Squeezing his eyes shut the doughboy grimaces again. Keeping his eyes closed he continues, "My mind was lost... I've been in their service ever since." Hagjo flinches hearing a noise down the hall. Zinger grabbed his wrist, "My injuries have cleared my mind. At last I can think for myself again. I'm free. Thank You!"

"You're welcome friend." Hagjo answered, placing his hand gently on the flakey surface of Zinger's arm. His mind reeled with the memory of how many times he's had to comfort one of these fragile beings while their painfully sweet scent beat at his senses. He tensed and looked up when he heard another noise past the turn at the far end of the corridor.

"Let me help," the doughhboy pleaded.

Smiling sadly Hagjo answered, "I don't know how you can friend. Your injuries..."

"Give me a weapon," he gasped. "I'll slow those vermin down," he continued while turning painfully toward the sound of the approaching crewmen.

Hagjo shook his head. "They will kill you."

Grimacing, Zinger tightened his grasp on Hagjo's arm. "I'm already dead."

Hagjo forced his eyes to stay focused on Zinger's face rather than scanning again over his flaky, brown form. When he opened his mouth to object Zinger insisted, "Please, let me do this. I can right some of the wrong I've done. I can make my ancestors proud before I join..."

Hagjo frowned and insisted, "You've done nothing wrong. Anything their fudge made you do is their responsibility, not yours." The doughboy didn't respond. He did however maintain his grip on Hagjo's wrist and continued squinting into Hagjo's eyes. After a few seconds, Hagjo nodded and reached for a fallen blaster. Setting the pistol on its highest setting he pressed it into the doughboy's hand.

"Thank you," the doughboy said again as Hagjo stood.

"Thank you, Zinger" Hagjo answered and realized with a start, "It must be one of Sakarin's memories! That's how I remember Zinger! What else have I retained?" Hearing voices beyond the turn in the corridor, Hagjo nodded once more to the badly toasted doughboy before he turned and hurried away. Barely around the turn at the other end of the corridor he heard blaster fire behind him. The firing continued as he hurried on toward the Command Deck.

Quickly moving beyond the auditory range of Zinger's last stand, Hagjo made good progress until suddenly the Dentyne was hit by weapon fire and rolled. Nearly knocked off his feet Hagjo steadied himself against the wall and listened as a message was broadcast throughout the ship.

-

Anxiously continuing their search Chocowa suddenly howled. Robja spun to see his small hairless friend stomping his feet beside the Comm Link station. Immediately on his feet Robja rushed over and looking beside Chocowa's pointing finger saw that the directed link to the Hidrox was broken. "Blast!" he hissed. "What now!" Hand on Chocowa's shoulder he directed, "Course change. Get us to the Hidrox's search area!" As Chocowa rushed to the pilot's seat, Robja connected to his direct link with the Nestle. "Schan!"

Immediately she answered, "What's happened?"

"I don't know, it's the Hidrox again. Her directed comm link's broken. I..." Robja stopped speaking when a message came in on an open channel.

"We fownd dem! We'wr fiwing on dem now!" A whisper of static came through the link's speaker as Captain Uneeda continued, "Dey haven't wetuwned fiwr wet!" Robja was reaching toward the controls for the translator and was about to ask for the Hidrox's location when Spock's voice replaced Captain Uneeda's and he provided his ship's coordinates.

"On our way," Robja shouted into his Comm mike.

"Same here." Schan reported as she applied full thrust toward the Hidrox's position. Checking the distance she frowned as she continued, "My ETA is forty three seconds." Under her breath she cursed realizing that the distance was too short to allow use of her hyper drive.

Robja, who'd had more than his fill of Kenbo's unusual translation program, flipped the unit to the standard default and held on as Chocowa engaged the Dove's engines. Opening a channel to the remaining ships Robja reported and ordered, "The Hidrox has found the Dentyne. All ships converge on their location! Transmitting coordinates now." Punching the navigation computer's transmit button Robja looked toward the navigation station's data screen and noted that it would take them fifty six seconds to reach the Hidrox. "At least she's not our weakest ship," he thought with a frown. Aloud he announced to Chocowa, "They haven't fired proto lasers. Dentyne's drive generators must still be off line!" Wishing Chocowa could give a quick burst of the hyper drive he groaned, "She still won't last long alone against the Dentyne. They've got eight blaster banks. Even with their drive engines off line they'll find some way to attack."

-

Impatient despite her rapid approach, Schan punched her Comm Link and shouted "Stand down Dentyne. You're surrounded and out gunned!"

-

The deck shook again as Sweetn Low and Sakarin picked themselves up from the deck of the corridor. Enraged, Sweetn Low grabbed at Sakarin's Comm Link and then looked up as an alert was broadcast from the overhead speakers. "We have an Ally ship circling and firing. Shields are on batteries and raising now. We have no power for weapons!"

-

The Sunshyne ship's shields stood ready for the Dentyne's blasters. Employing evasive maneuvers Captain Uneeda ordered continuing fire as they awaited a return attack and the arrival of their team.

-

With the deck only vibrating slightly Sweetn Low suddenly fell against the wall and braced himself to keep from falling. Sakarin quickly took his arm and drawing close whispered, "Master! Has Vanilla awakened?"

Shaking his head, Sweetn Low explained, "No," As though thinking aloud he hissed, "Why can't I keep control of this body." He blinked and looked up at Sakarin. "I don't understand it! Neither Oh Jr. or Vanilla are putting up any resistance but control keeps slipping away from me." Sakarin frowned and then looked away as the Dentyne rocked again from the Ally ship's continuing attack. The effect was reduced now however since that shields have fully engaged.

Looking to Sweetn Low, Sakarin spoke under his breath, "We've got to do something!"

Shifting his weight from the wall Sweetn Low squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment and hissed, "Concentration is difficult." Opening his eyes he looked toward the deck and massaged his forehead with the heel of his right hand. Still steadying himself against the corridor wall his eyes shifted back toward his Emperor as Sakarin's Comm Link received another message from the Command Deck.

"Majesty, we've received a threat from another Ally ship. They state that other ships are closing on us."

"What do sensors show?" Sakarin shouted.

"Sensors remain off line my Lord."

Sweetn Low shrugged free of Sakarin's support and hissed. "The Allies and our renegade Chedi keep taking control away from us. We must retake and keep it or we're lost!" Looking Sakarin in the eyes, he laid out his plan. "Activate the Alternative Command Deck and engage a security shield around the entire engineering section. There we can protect ourselves and ensure against additional internal sabotage. That should end interference from the Chedi and his disgusting companion. We will be free to devote all our attention toward the Ally ships." Sakarin, clearly happy to have his master back in command nodded as Sweetn Low continued, "Get the drive engines up, destroy that ship and get us out of here before any other Ally ships arrive!"

Smiling, Sakarin answered aloud, "Yes master. Excellent plan!" Raising his Comm Link he spoke, "Command Deck, activate the A. C. Deck. Once it's online and crew are at stations, shut down the main deck and run security programming." Grabbing the wall as the ship rocked from another attack he leaned close and angrily continued, "Activate the hyper drive as soon as possible..."

"They're moments away from activation my lord." the officer reported from Sakarin's Comm Link.

"Good," Sakarin barked. "Make it seconds. Once they're running power the proto laser, destroy that ship and get us away from here! I'll contact you when we've arrived on the A.C. Deck." Sakarin then offered Sweetn Low support which he accepted as they all moved quickly toward engineering.

-

Commander Brayn checked again on progress with Dentyne's generators. "Just a few more moments sir," a voice answered from his Comm Link.

"Notify me before they're activated," he ordered. Shutting off his link Brayn nodded to his assistant and they each pulled large power cables from the flashing panel before them. As they separated, each drug their heavy cable toward the ship's battery hookups. Suddenly Whatchamacallit rushed up and glared as Brayn and his assistant began working on separate panels.

"What are you doing now! You've crippled our shields and now your going to disable our weapons as well!" Reaching forward he grabbed Brayn by his shoulder and jerked him away from the blaster controls.

"Are you mad?" Brayn screamed as he stumbled away "Shields are back up but our blasters have no power and neither do the thrusters!"

"Thrusters?" Whatchamacallit responded and jerked his head toward Brayn's assistant as the ship rocked from another hit. Looking back toward Brayn he shouted, "The generators are coming back up..."

"Not yet they aren't and until they do we are a helpless, unarmed target."

Whatchamacallit frowned, "And there's nothing you can do about it until..."

Disgusted, Brayn shouted, "Wrong again What!" Waving his assistant toward Whatchamacallit Brayn directed his full attention back to his work. Whatchamacallit at first bristled at being delegated to an assistant but he smiled as he looked down on the anxious little engineer who stood with his eyes wide and his teeth chattering. Whatchacallit's eyes tightened as he leaned forward, "Go ahead rodent, explain yourself."

With his large front teeth still chattering the assistant began, "We're connecting maneuvering thrusters and blasters to the batteries..."

Whatchamacallit's hand moves to the weapon on his hip as he bellows, "The batteries are already powering our half hearted shields. They don't have enough power to man those systems too. They'll be drained dry in under a minute! You're trying to get us captured, or killed!"

"No sir!" Brayn's assistant answered quickly as his eyes shifted from Whatchmacallit's pistol to the black and yellow marksman badge on his uniform. "Those seconds are all the time we'll need until the hyper drive generators come back up."

"Are you two mad?" Whatchamacallit does draw his pistol now as he shouts. "The drive engines have to be cold as space by now. It's going to take more than seconds..."

"No sir," the small assistant actually shouts making Whatchamacallit stop in wide eyed surprise. "Commander Brayn reversed the coolant system and used residual energy in the generator coils to reduce their heat loss.

Whatchamacallit's face bunched into a confused frown as he tried to make sense of the small assistant's words. Before he could begin any objection, Brayn's assistant continued. "He has also formulated an equation which will allow a cold start at the engine's present temperature."

"A cold start equation?" Whatchamacallit murmured, his facial expression unchanged. The hand gripping his pistol dropped to his side as his eyes shifted toward Brayn's back.

Brayn pushed himself away from the panel he was working on and grabbed his Comm Link. "Command Deck, you now have both maneuvering thrusters and blasters. Use them sparingly." As the interior of the panel he just finished with began to glow he pressed another switch on his Comm Link and spoke again, "Engineering control!"

"Here sir," a voice immediately answered.

"Have you finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Temperature of the coils?"

"Ninety three sir."

After a quick sigh Brayn asked, "And the reading on the Bain Marie?

"Just reaching sixteen sir."

Brayn allowed his teeth to chatter as he looked up and saw Whatchamacallit staring at him in silence. "When it reaches eighteen..." Brayn paused for the tiniest fraction of a second before he continued, "...engage the engines." He almost smiled when Whatchamacallit's eyes widened fearfully.

-

Not bothered and in fact encouraged by the Dentine's weak response to their attack, Captain Uneeda was pleased with her success so far. She and her crew delivered several direct hits to the Dentyne's port hull before her shields came up. As they continued to fire she hoped that their continued attack would prevent Sakarin's escape until Robja and the rest of the Allies could arrive. Encouraged by her continued hits on the Dentyne's already weakening shields and the Empire ship's sluggish response, she took her ship in closer. Directing the Hidrox into a tight orbit and continuing to fire, Uneeda's confidence increased. That confidence was unaffected when Sakarin's flag ship began to return fire with low powered blaster bolts. Uneeda smiled until, with the support ships seconds away, her eyes were drawn to her console by a sensor alarm.

-

Hagjo was finding getting to the Command Deck more difficult than he expected. Crew hurrying through the ship corridors delayed him as he and his energy blade had to convince them to keep moving and allow him to do so as well. The Dentyne's rocking as she was hit by the Ally ship's blasters also made maintaining his speed difficult and he was also distracted by his worry that the attacking Ally ship might be piloted by Schan. He'd heard but was unconcerned by Dentyne's blasters firing. Neither did the weak thrusts from her maneuvering thrusters bother him. Engineering had reported that they were moments away from restoring the hyper drive however. When the drive generators went back on line, so would the proto lasers. His concern for Schan delayed him further when his distraction caused him to make a wrong turn. Angrily he punched a wall and struggled to get control of both his temper and concentration as he was finding his way to the Command Deck through his retained memories from Sakarin. Taking a deep breath he turned and headed back in the right direction when the corridor lights suddenly brightened and he felt vibrations from the deck as Dentyne's warmed drive generators engaged. He tried to increase his speed toward the Command Deck but tensed when he felt Dentyne's fully powered maneuvering thrusters fire.

-

Uneeda's eyes widened as her sensor readings indicated a tremendous increase in power on board the Dentyne. Eyes back on her forward screen she saw the Dentyne turn decisively. Completing the maneuver, the Dentyne's proto laser flared and a bolt slashed through the Hidrox's shields. "We're still alive," Uneeda thought incredulously as she looked up from the deck. The ship's control deck was in semi darkness and filling with smoke as she struggled back into her seat.

The fact that Dentyne's proto laser had not received a full charge before firing was the only thing that spared the Hidrox's crew. Struggling to get her shields back online, Uneeda glanced at her sensors again and saw that the Dentyne's proto laser was recharging. In a near panic her eyes searched her console for an escape. Her crew too was trying valiantly to save their ship but shields had failed, the engines are off line and there was little time or power to do anything about it. Uneeda realized that the ship wouldn't survive a second hit whether Dentyne's proto laser was fully charged or not. Finding no hope on her control board she looked back to her forward screen expecting to see the next flare of the proto laser. Instead she saw the Dentyne turn and begin her jump to hyperspace. Looking to her left she stared at Mr. Spock who returned her gaze with his right eyebrow raised. They both turned back to the main screen as a rapid series of blasts flashed against the Dentyne's shields.

Mr. Spock reported, "The Nestle and the Hooper have arrived and are firing." Spock turned back to the main screen as the Dentyne completed her jump to hyperspace.

Relieved by her survival but agitated by the Dentyne's escape, Captain Uneeda punched her Comm Link and broadcast the Dentyne's new heading over their directed links. Schann cursed as she too identified the rapidly departing ship's course and adjusted her own. Robja and the Zorro's pilot altered their course and followed as well.

-

Hearing Dentyne's proto laser port fire, Hagjo drew his energy blade and diverted to a lift. When the lift doors opened on a full compartment of crewmen he threatened with his blade. Already disarmed by the attack on their ship, the crew were eager to surrender the lift to him. As the last of them stumbled out Hagjo dove in and directed the lift toward the Command Deck. While still several levels below he felt the thrusters fire again. Seconds later the ship rocked from blaster hits. Hagjo's hopes rose until his stomach dropped from the Dentyne's hyper drive engines engaging. Hoping all was well with the Ally ship he prepared to spring when the lift doors opened. Seconds later they did and he leapt through the still partially opened doors. His blade flashed around him as he rolled over a control panel and landed en guard to a shock. The deck was deserted, except for Slick who exclaimed from his position on the Captain's chair, "Wow, that was sharp!"

-

Sakarin stalked the Alternate Command Deck, his glare searing every crewman as he checked to ensure that each was following his orders precisely. The continuous assault by the Allies and their confounded successes had him at his wits end. While he had his body back to himself and amazingly still had his master's counsel, those accomplishments did little to console him regarding the Allies continuing to hold and increase their advantage! He'd lost the Lysterine, all three of his strongholds, and as if that wasn't enough he was on the run from several Ally ships and had a Chedi on board his own flag ship!" His eyes landed and held on the Comm station and his ire rose again. "Even communications!" he hissed. "If they weren't off line I could contact the gathering fleet at Godiva and have them come to my rescue." Jerking his eyes away from the dark equipment he stepped over to the Captain's chair and sat. "At least the hyper drive was back on line," he spat. Looking toward the main view screen he licked his lips and dropped onto a chair. "If we can just get to Godiva."

"Sire..." a pale green Commander stood and suggested, "...with our drive generators back in operation we can defeat these Ally ships. We have no reason to continue our retreat."

Sweetn Low, standing a short distance from where Sakarin was sitting, was again struggling with his balance. Sakarin jumped to his feet and took Sweetn Low's arm. After helping him to a seat Sakarin offered his struggling master a piece of fudge. Sweetn Low's eyes tightened into slits and he drew back.

"Sire," the Commander began again but stopped as Sakarin answered without looking up.

"Normally I would be as eager to shed Ally blood as you Commander..." Silently he urged Sweetn Low again to take the fudge. As his hand was pushed away Sakarin looked toward the officer. "Maintain our course. We will avenge ourselves soon enough." Turning back he knelt before Sweetn Low and whispered, "Master, the chocolate can no longer hurt you. You have used it to strengthen yourself in the past with medication. That medication is no longer necessary. Please, use the fudge as you have had me use it. Strengthen yourself!" Sweetn Low sat in silence, eyes slitted and head shaking. Sakarin leaned closer and insisted, "It will give you the strength to overcome..."

Sweetn Low interrupted looking into Sakarine's eyes. "No, I can't. It might strengthen Vanilla or even young Oh." His eyes dropped to and then pulled away from the powerful energy source as he pushed Sakarin's hand away. "I don't dare risk it."

Standing, Sakarin gasped, grateful that his master had considered that possibility which he had not. Pulling his concerned eyes away from Sweetn Low, Sakarin looked across the A.C. Deck. "Commander Pez, our status?"

Still standing at the engineering station, the green, square jawed Commander sat and reviewed his board before answering, "Moving smoothly through hyper space my Lord. The three Ally ships remain behind us."

Sakarin scowled. "Evasive maneuvers and engage our mask." Stepping to Pez's station he mumbled, "Once masked we should be able to loose them."

The Commander hesitated before turning toward Sakarin. "Sire, the masking equipment is offline."

"What! Why?" Sakarin shouted.

Cringing, Pez's square chin remained fixed while the upper portion of his head swung against the hinge of his jaw with each word he spoke, "Security teams have reported that the masking equipment and most of the other equipment in sensor control have been badly damaged. Lt. Commander Mars, Commander Gorn and the crewman on duty..."

"No! That's not right! Our mask has been working." Frowning Sakarin approached as he asked, "When was the equipment destroyed? This doesn't make..."

"I'm sorry my Lord..." the Commander interrupted before Sakarin could get any closer. "The damage was done over an hour ago."

Sakarin scowled, "The Chedi?"

"Yes Sire..." Pez answered. "...but Commander Brayn adjusted our defensive shields to function as a mask while repairs were made."

"Our defensive..." Sakarin stopped mid-sentence while he puzzled over the answer he'd been given. "I don't understand. How could our defensive shields operate as a..." His brows rose with his anger as he continued, "...and why wasn't I notified that..."

"Sakarin..." Sweetn Low called from his seat, "...it doesn't matter! Brayn knows what he's..."

"It does matter!" Sakarin retorted. Turning back to Pez he shouted, "Are our shields operational?" Pez quickly nodded but before he could speak Sakarin continued, "But we don't have our mask! How am I supposed to make decisions when I don't know the current status of our ship? I must be notified of all..." Sakarin stopped and stared at Sweetn Low who was chuckling. "What?" he shouted.

Sweetn Low stopped laughing and returned Sakarin's gaze. "You've certainly benefitted from our merging."

Sakarin's eyes widened as he realized the tone he'd been using with his master. The fear which flashed in his eyes faded however as Sweetn Low chuckled again.

"I think you were right!" Sweetn Low sighed, maintaining his wide smile.

Stepping closer Sakarin frowned in confusion as he whispered, "Right about what master?"

"We are going to make an excellent team now that we've separated again."

Sakarin's expression relaxed and he even smiled until Sweetn Low frowned and again rose his hands to his face. Quickly Sakarin knelt and listened as Sweetn Low spoke quietly, "This is much different than it was with you. I was always aware of your presence, even when in full control." Lifting his head Sweetn Low stared vacantly across the deck. "When I first leapt into this body I found myself in a maelstrom of emotions. That all disappeared in seconds and I've felt alone ever since. Completely alone! Despite that apparent solitude, my mind remains unable to control the simple involuntary acts of breathing and circulation.At first I believed that both Vanilla and young Oh had been destroyed. That the trauma of our defeated mind control had wiped both of them away."

Sakarin gasped, "You no longer believe that? Have you sensed..."

"No..." Sweetn Low answered shaking his head and looking back at Sakrine. "I've sensed nothing, but then why else is this so difficult? I adjusted to the physical differences between this form and my original while within your body. Something is fighting me. What is it!" His eyes tightened as he looked up at Sakarin. "Who is it?"

"Master! What can I do to..."

Sweetn Low shook his head, "Nothing. I'll have to find the problem and deal with it myself. Give me a little more time. You take care of the ship. Get us to Godiva!"

Confused by both the familiarity and the content of the conversation between his Emperor and Diet Vanilla, Commander Pez, now at the navigation station, tried to ignore their conversation and focused instead on Sakarin's anger at being uninformed about the masking equipment. Determined to avoid angering his Emperor again, he waited for their puzzling discussion to end. As Sakarin turned away from his first officer, Pez stood and reported. "Excuse me Majesty, Commander Gorn and Sub Commander..."

"Yes..." Sakarin sighed waving the crewman to silence. "Have Mars report here. Send Gorn to engineering and assign a team to repair the masking equipment."

Sakarin had already turned away when Pez stopped him a second time, "I'm sorry my Lord, but..."

"What!" Sakarin responded, his anger rising again, as he pivoted back to face the Commander.

With a dry mouth Pez answered, "Repairs have already begun at sensor control my Lord. Mr. Mars however, well he Commander Gorn and the other crewman are..."

Sakarin stepped forward and smashing his fist onto the Pez's panel shouted, "No!" As Pez jumped, a dark green, rectangular object nearly leapt from his mouth. Ignoring Pez, Sakarin turned away and glared across the A.C. Deck. Pez, his complexion shifting to a darker shade of green, quickly swallowed the object and held his stance of attention. "Alright Mr. Pez..." Sakarin growled as he turned back to the Commander. "Have the repair team hurry with that equipment." Glancing at Sweetn Low sitting with his head in his hands, Sakarin's confidence failed to soar.

-

"Spock!" Robja called over his Comm Link.

Robja's eyes tightened as his Comm screen engaged and a smoke filled view of the Hidrox's main deck appeared on his screen. His brows rose as Spock leaned toward the screen and answered calmly, "Yes Commander."

Relieved to see that his old friend was uninjured Robja asked, "What's the status of your ship?"

"Several systems were overloaded when the Dentyne fired their only partially charged proto laser at us. There are three hull breeches. Two have been temporarily sealed and we are working on the third. We're also making repairs on and replacing damaged instrument panels. Our drive system will be down for at least an hour. At that point we expect to have maneuvering power only."

Robja nodded gravely. "Understood, your crew?"

"Several injuries on our lower decks. We're still missing several crew members but the hull breeches were small and not in occupied areas of the ship. We're confidant that we'll find them."

"We won't be able to wait for you."

"We understand," Spock answered. "We're no longer in danger. Don't let them escape."

Duke answered, "We won't." A growl came through Spock's Comm Link speaker and Robja turned to answer Chocowa. "No, just match their speed. We can't do anything anyway until they drop from hyper space. After a final nod he turned back to his Comm Link and asked, "Why did you break your directed link?"

Spock's right brow rose as he answered, "We were continuing our search when we spotted the Dentyne. She was masked but apparently blind to our presence. She was positioned between our ship and the Dark Dove. Concerned that our direct link would pass too close to the Emperor's ship and be detected, Captain Uneeda ordered that it be severed. It seemed a logical precaution," Spock states matter of factly. Robja nodded but didn't respond as Spock continued. "We realized that we could not reestablish the directed link without being detected and therefore any contact with our team would alert the Emperor. Rather than betray our position with no benefit, Captain Uneeda decided that a surprise attack might ensure that the Dentyne's damage held her in place until the team could arrive and participate in her capture."

"Pity it didn't work," Robja responded.

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

-

Straightening, Hagjo discharged his blade and slowly scanned the empty Command Deck. His eyes paused on the large, dark view screen centered on the forward hull and then shifted to Slick who had settled back into the captain's chair. "Where is everyone?" Hagjo asked surprised and confused.

Slick extended himself upwards and answered, "When I got here, several crewmen were shutting down stations. Moving to the floor Slick approached Hagjo as he continued. "I remained hidden and was watching when the Ally ship began its surprise attack. The crew hesitated for a moment but then frantically hurried to get all the equipment powered down." Slick hesitated and stuttered, "I, I didn't know what I should..."

"You did exactly as you should have," Hagjo assured. "They were all armed I'm sure." Looking again toward the dark screen he asked, "Once the equipment was shut down what did they do?"

"The last of them left together just before you arrived." Slick settled at Hagjo's feet and asked, "What took you so long to get here?"

Still concerned about Schan, Hagjo's eyes dropped to a lower spot on the blank screen. "I had a few complications," he answered distractedly. Suddenly he turned to Slick, "When you got here, was the main viewer on?"

"Yes. It was the last thing they turned off." Slick answered.

"Did you see the ship that was firing on us?" Hagjo asked. squatting to eye level with Slick.

"Yes." Slick answered again, still not understanding what Hagjo wanted from him.

"Describe the ship to me." Hagjo asked squatting hopefully in front of Slick. Slick's visual anatomy was not obvious and were in fact located in nine different nonpermanent locations all around his body. Unable therefore to look into Slick's eyes, Hagjo merely looked at his unusual friend as he asked, "Please think. What did it look like?"

Slick, seeing Hagjo's desperation, was anxious to help but with no familiarity with ship design, stammered as he tried to remember a detail.

"Where there any markings on its hull?" Hagjo asked trying to assist him.

Slick extended himself upwards in relief. "Yes! There was a large brown letter H with a circle of yellow stars around it!" As Hagjo's eyes narrowed in thought, Slick continued, "They were all centered on a white circle. The ship had three corners and was about four times the size of yours." He stopped and looked hopefully at Hagjo for some sign that he had helped.

Hagjo lost in thought looked blindly ahead. "A circle of stars. That sounds like a ship from Sunshyne. She wouldn't be on a Sunshyne ship, would she?" He stood, walked over to the command seat and sat down before raising his eyes to Slick again. "Was the ship destroyed?"

"No!" Slick answered immediately. "It was hit and all it's lights went out but it didn't look like it was badly damaged." Hagjo took minimal comfort in Slick's assessment. Proto laser attacks never do little damage. He stayed quiet however as Slick continued. "The Dentyne only fired once with its big weapon. Before they fired again an alarm came on. Someone reported over the speaker that other ships were coming and the Dentyne turned and ran."

Hagjo breathed a sign of relief. After a short pause he looked at Slick and said, "Thank you! Maybe Dentyne's proto port hadn't fully charged before that attack. If Schan was on that ship, which is unlikely, she's probably alright. " Looking at the floor he whispered, "She has to be."

"Who's Schan?" Slick asked.

"My..." Hagjo, totally unfamiliar with Phlem domestics traditions, struggles for a term Slick might recognize. "...mate!" Hagjo replied, unhappy with the description but hoping it would be clear to Slick.

"Ahhh! Yes I understand. I'm happy too!" Slick responded.

Hagjo smiled at Slick's response and nodded to him saying, "Thank you!" With a sigh, Hagjo moved to stand up but now, with the threat to Schan averted and his adrenalin production dropping back to normal, his fatigue dragged him back into his squat. His second try he straightened but moved directly to a chair and dropped into it. As he sat, exhausted, his thoughts turned to the damaged Ally ship and then to the wounded doughboy. With that thought came additional memories from the Scone Wars and the weight of the many challenges ahead with this assignment. His fatigue, coupled with the emotional barrage of his thoughts, left him feeling beaten and unable to move. The angry scar on the back of his hand ached as he reclined limply in the chair, eyes closed. Knowing he had no time to rest, he wished desperately for a piece of fudge.

"What are we going to do?" Slick asked anxiously. Hagjo ignored Slick's question for several moments as he continued to sit with his eyes closed. "Hagjo?" Slick called as he bumped Hagjo's leg.

Hagjo took a deep breath and opening his eyes responded, "I don't know." After another breath he sat forward and tried to create a plan. With a sharp intake of breath his eyes opened wide and he scanned the area again. Frowning he struggled to his feet and continued his search. "What are you looking for?" Slick asks.

"Sakarin's escape pod but..."

"We can't leave now!" Slick responded in surprise. Hagjo turned and looked tiredly at his small, very brave friend. "Your friends are right behind us! We've almost won!"

"I wish..." Hagjo stopped himself from bursting Slick's optimistic bubble and reworded his response, "...they were closer still, but your right. We can't leave now that help is so close. They're going to need our help too!" His eyes drifted across the Command Deck again as he sighed, "It would have been nice to be able to disable the pod so noone else could use it though."

Bubbles begin lifting through Slick's body as he moved closer to Hagjo. The bubbles dwindled as Hagjo frowned. Sitting again Hagjo continued to stare blankly ahead for several seconds before his eyes shifted to Slick and he spoke, "We need to get to Henry and keep him safe but first we have to get the drive engines back off line." Sighing, he slouched tiredly thinking of the additional fighting ahead. "I wish there was someway I could..."

Stopping in mid sentence Hagjo's brow clenched and he stared straight ahead in silent but troubled thought. Slick, sensing trouble watched in silence as his exhausted Chedi friend considered a surprising and frighteningly dangerous idea.

"Do I dare risk it," Hagjo whispered to himself. After several seconds his brow furrowed as he searched through the memories he's retained from Sakarin's fright filled mental link. Slick moved forward as Hagjo, still frowing, turned toward the Commander's seat. Standing he stepped around Slick and took several tired steps. Reaching the chair his eyes shifted over its surface. Not finding what he was looking for Hagjo paused for a moment before shaking his head and dropping into the chair. Leaning to his right Hagjo looked at the exterior side of the chair. Just beneath the arm rest he found two buttons. Hitting them both his eyes tightened as identical compartments opened side by side. One was filled with sweet chocolate bons. The second contained pitch black layers of the Emperor's fudge in bite size pieces. Looking at the fudge, Hagjo couldn't repress a shudder.

"What's wrong?" Slick asked, seeing Hagjo's reaction. Hagjo looked at him and took a deep breath. Before he could speak, Slick having moved closer, saw the layer of fudge and backed away. "Is that the stuff I took from Emperor Sakarin back on Crest?"

Hagjo looked back at the fudge and nodded absently before Slick continued anxiously, "What are you going to do?" When Hagjo didn't answer Slick got louder. "I tasted that stuff. It's horribly bitter but that's not the worst!" Slick drew in on himself as he continued. "It's, alive! It spoke to me! It told me to do awful things." Slick moved forward and touched Hagjo on his leg. In a quieter voice he said, "If I hadn't spit it out...I would have done them."

Hagjo forced himself to lean forward. Putting his hand on Slick's quivering form he spoke, "I know what the Emperor's fudge can do. I've seen its results." As Hagjo spoke he envisioned Zinger. The doughboy's browned face twisted in pain as he related the effects of the fudge on his mind. Speaking again to Slick, Hagjo told him, "Henry's control was almost certainly managed through the fudge and I met a crewman today who had been controlled solely by the fudge."

"Have you ever eaten any of it?" Slick whispered.

"No," Hagjo answered with a slow shake of his head.

Slick is instantly in Hagjo's lap. "Don't ever! It's powerful! evil! Awful! It will..."

"Slick!" Hagjo interrupted, "Listen to me. I know about the Emperor's fudge. It's based on the fudge I've trained on as a Chedi." Slick reacted in shock to Hagjo's words and Hagjo immediately moved to comfort him. "It was Chedi fudge that saved you. It healed your injuries and has made a Chedi out of you." Hagjo's eyes hardened as he continued, "Sakarin changed our fudge to fit his purposes. The Empire fudge's bitter power exists within our fudge as well although its power is weakened due to sweetening. M and M believe that the primary difference between Chedi fudge and that of the Empire is sugar." Slick sits perfectly still, not a single bubble stirring in his body. "Sakarin's process strengthens the bitter fudge's power to the point that it can't be managed. Its bitter power takes control by focusing on and tempting the darkest elements of our character. It then uses its bitter power to force its victims to follow those faults of greed, selfishness, brutality and lust for power." Hagjo gestured toward the drawer of bons. " I'm afraid it's time to test the Ms' theory."

"But..." Slick began his objection.

Hagjo interrupts, "I'll sweeten the fudge before I eat it."

"But why do it at all!" Slick plead. "We don't need it. Together..."

"We do need it. I need it! I can't keep going without help," Hagjo confessed. "My battles on Crest and here have exhausted me. I haven't got the strength." He dropped back into the seat, eyes wide and pained. The sweet scent of the injured doughboy came back to him as he whispered, "I don't know if I even have the will." He looked back at Slick. "Without fudge or rest, I can't keep fighting. I'm not going to get the rest. I need help. Help that I can only get on this ship..." Hagjo turned and looked at the drawers sticking out of the side of the chair. "...there."

Slick was nearly frantic as he insisted, "It is evil and very strong!"

Hagjo couldn't argue with Slick about Sakarin's fudge. Slick had more first hand knowledge than any Chedi. Never had a Chedi even considered what Hagjo had decided to do. The risk was great and the need had never been this desperate. Hagjo sighed and looked at Slick. "The Chedi only have theories about what Sakarin's fudge can do but we know that sweetening can redirect and make its power manageable." What Hagjo doesn't clarify and won't, is that the unsweetened fudge had drawn from the dark side of Slick's own personality. The voice Slick heard when he tasted the fudge was his own. The Chedi fudge Slick had digested had increased his intelligence but Slick wasn't ready for that knowledge about himself. It would only frighten him.

Slick withdrew and cowered low on the floor as Hagjo let his head drop back to and roll across the chair's headrest. Like Slick, his heart was racing in fear over what he was preparing to do. He wished he could follow Slick's warning but the only thing he wanted more is to win this battle and get back home to Schan and his family. He shook his head thinking, "We'll never get home without help. "M!" He whispered and tried to mentally link with his Chedi mentor. Immediately he felt a wave of dizziness. Stopping his attempt he waited for the dizziness to fade. After several seconds his opened his eyes and focused on Slick as a thought occurred to him. "I'll never find the strength to contact M without fudge, unless..." Leaning forward Hagjo asks, "Slick, I need your help. We need to contact M."

Hoping that Hagjo was reconsidering eating the Emperor's fudge Slick eagerly agreed. Hagjo took several deep breaths before putting his hands on Slick. Breathing deeply he focused his thoughts and channeled his thoughts through Slick. In seconds he began to experience faint sensations of dizziness but pressed on as he directed Slick, "Please contact M." Drawing on the results of Slick's recent and heavy exposure to the Chedi's fudge, Hagjo sighed with relief as he felt and then drew on Slick's strength. He relaxed further as the link began to form. While Hagjo took slow steady breaths, Slick drew his friend's hands fully into his body and shivered as he connected with M.

-

On the Alternative Command Deck, within Henry Jr's mind, M was surprised when he sensed Hagjo. Powered and directed by Slick and shared by Hagjo the link was weak but clear. Carefully M redirected his attention toward his struggling apprentices. Immediately he understood Hagjo's predicament and replied with what energy he could spare and his answer. "You risk Henry's fate with this attempt. Your body is weak and your mind is tired but your training is sure, your morals strong and your conviction unswerving. Proceed with your plan. Do what must be done. Remember your training. Remember who you are, those you care for and let your new Chedi companion help you!"

His brow wrinkling in confusion Hagjo felt M withdraw. Opening his eyes Hagjo looked at Slick. A smile formed as he felt the bubbles swirling within Slick's body. Slowly he withdrew his hands and looked at his new Chedi companion?"

"Am I a Chedi?" Slick asked.

Still smiling, Hagjo nodded his head. As Slick's bubbles swirled faster, Hagjo answered, "You heard M. He wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Raising his hand to his forehead Hagjo looked at his unusual friend and thought, "More unusual than I knew." Lowering his hand he said, "Now, we have work to do. M agrees with my plan." Slick didn't move and his swirling bubbles quickly diminished until only a few were stirring slowly within his body. Hagjo closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest for a moment. After several seconds, bone tired but somewhat reassured by M's support of his decision, he lifted his head, reopened his eyes and prepared to put his plan into action. Slick immediately stiffened as Hagjo shifted his focus to M's other words, "Do what must be done." Hagjo, aware of Slick's apprehension, looked at his "Chedi companion" and asked, "You heard what M said?"

"Some," Slick responded, his bubbles now almost slowing to a stop.

"I need your help." Slick drew himself into a small ball and Hagjo quickly reached to him. Putting both hands on Slick, who is now too large to be lifted easily, Hagjo spoke reassuringly, "We've decided to stay and fight. If we're going to win, I'm going to need help. Some from you and some..." He redirects his gaze toward the Empire fudge. "...that I can only get from there." Standing he finished, "And we need to do it now."

Still unhappy and frightened, Slick accepted Hagjo's decision. Slowly he moved forward for instructions.

Moments later, Hagjo was chewing two of the sweeter selections of bons from Sakarin's supply. He squated and then sat on the floor next to the Captain's seat. Continuing to chew he kneaded three bons into a sticky paste on his left palm. Swallowing the chocolate in his mouth he flattened the chocolate over his palm, took two more bons and put then into his mouth. He then took two pieces of the fudge as Slick stiffened at his side. Placing the fudge in the center of the sweet chocolate paste, he again began kneading the mix. The large wad quickly darkened into the straight fudge's ebony shading. Hagjo looked to Slick. "You understand what to do."

"Yes," Slick answered without enthusiasm.

Hagjo gave a weak smile and said, "I know. I'm worried too. M tells me to do what I must. Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to." Slick sat quietly and waited at Hagjo's side.

Wiping his hands on the fabric of the Captain's chair, Hagjo took two more bons. After chewing and swallowing them he reached again into the small drawer. Taking two more, he placed them into his mouth and began to chew as he sat quietly. After several seconds he nodded to Slick and placed the mixture of fudge and sweet bons into his mouth. He frowned almost immediately as the bitter flavor cut through the sweetness. As the bitterness became overpowering, he shut his eyes and immediately struggled with thoughts he had never before considered.

-

M again turned away from Henry as he sensed Hagjo under attack and struggling. He reached to Hagjo with support but found himself blocked by a mental wall of negative energy. He considered leaving Henry Jr. but only for a moment. "I must have faith in Hagjo's abilities. If I leave Henry I will need assistance to link again. That second opportunity may not come and Henry Jr.'s psyche will be discovered immediately without my camouflage." With hesitant conviction M argued with himself, "Hagjo has the will to handle what he must do." Concentrating again on Henry, M waited for Hagjo to resurface.

-

Slick watched Hagjo's tightly shut eyes, as he drew his body tighter and tighter into a tense and frightened ball. Hagjo's back, up against the base of the Captain's chair, straightened and stiffened as a clear internal struggle began. Anxiously Slick moved onto Hagjo's lap carrying several pieces of the sweet bons. In silence, he watched and waited.

Hagjo remained completely aware of the bitter flavor assaulting his taste buds. Through his mind's eye he saw only pitch darkness but he sensed great power in that darkness. Power which surrounded him but stayed just beyond his reach. Suddenly an incredibly loud and awful noise ripped through his mind. Within the assault he felt his own dark side consuming the fudge's power and awakening to a life it had never realized. Hagjo's thoughts were filled with ideas that repulsed him but were also, on some new level, intriguing. He heard his own voice, although it was speaking with a tone he had never used. "The universe needs guidance," that new voice demanded. "With leadership and a firm hand, the Empire could become much more than it is. Sakarin and Sweetn Low didn't deserve the success they managed. If the Chedi had used the power available to them, the Empire never would have grown to what it has become."

Hagjo listened to his own thoughts but, despite a partial acknowledgment of it's truth, responded, "We're still defeating Sakarin and his knights. We..."

Hagjo's other self shouted over him, "Sakarin and that multi armed freak never wielded the fudge's power to its fullest either. Power to decide what is right and best. They've foolishly wasted far too much power with their war on chocolate."

Presenting an argument with which he already agreed weakened Hagjo's already struggling resolve as he continued to listen.

"The universe needs guidance. Sometimes with an open hand, sometimes with a clenched fist!"

Hagjo's eyes fluttered as he suddenly spoke aloud. "I could do better! I would do better." Slick drew closer ready with several chocolate bons as Hagjo's lips pressed back over his fudge stained teeth and he drifted back into silent thought.

Hagjo's shock at his own words faded quickly as his other self continued, "Everything is ready. We only need to remove Sakarin and take his place. We can revive Diet Vanilla and make him do as we command!" Warming further to his dark thoughts, Hagjo's ability to object grew weaker and the direction to follow grew clearer. "The Empire needs to be led and _I_ can do that. _I_ can make it over. Make it better! The Chedi order will see my plan and join me as well. The Allies will not dare oppose us, but if they do, they can easily be dealt with! I can..."

A vision of the battles to come caused Hagjo to cringe. Immediately another wave of bitter power hit him. He tried to fight but the fudge's power landed like a blow to the gut and, rolling to his side on the Dentyne's Command Deck, he rolled into a tightening ball. Knees to his chest and breathing rapidly Hagjo rode the fudge's wave and realized, "Sakarin was a fool! This ship has proto lasers! We shouldn't be running. I will kill Sakarin, turn this ship around, destroy all of our pursuers and take command of the empire!" Suddenly he saw Schan's face. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she piloted a small fighting ship. A small smile began to form on her lips but failed as she struggled with the ship's controls. He then saw her scream as a small dark Empire fighter closed on her its weapons flaring. Hagjo shouted, "Stop!" as Schan's ship exploded. He screamed and then grew louder when he saw himself at the Empire ship's controls.

As Hagjo screamed, Slick forced two more bons into his mouth. Hagjo immediately resumed chewing while trembling on the deck.

Feeling himself swallow, Hagjo rolled onto his back and shook his head. His frown deepened as he heard his dark inner voice speak again. "We don't need to kill her! It will be a simple matter to bring her to our side as well." Hagjo's body went stiff as he struggled for control. His back arched off the floor as the Empire fudge finally joined the many bons waiting in his stomach. His dark voice continued, "A King and a Queen to rule. To..."

"No!" Hagjo screamed aloud and felt more bons being forced into his mouth. "I don't want to rule," he mumbled around the mass of sweetness. Rolling onto his elbows and knees his eyes opened and he shouted around the half chewed chocolate. "I will serve!" At that point he fell to his side again and breathed heavily. Catching his breath Hagjo continued to chew and swallow what was left in his mouth. Several seconds later, his breathing slowing, Hagjo opened his eyes and smiled at Slick. Seeing Hagjo's smile, Slick's body began to fill with bubbles. The two bons he was still holding floated quickly into the center of his body where they began spinning and breaking apart. Hagjo pulled a bon from the pile lying on the deck between him and his bubbling friend and added it to the diminished wad in his mouth. Rolling onto his back he sighed as he felt the no longer evil power of the fudge energizing him.

-

Sensing Hagjo's success, M smiled and returned his full focus on Henry Jr. who was still not responding. Tracking Sweetn Low's approach M reconsidered his tactics, "Not allowing Sweetn Low full control of this body's systems is no longer constructively disrupting him." Uneasy with the decision he feels forming in his mind he continues, "Also Sweetn Low's efforts to find Henry are complicating my attempts to awaken him. My efforts are already failing miserably." With his mind, M studied the varying and very emotional thoughts which were flowing from Henry's tortured mind. With a sigh he thought, "Possibly a different tactic will be more effective."

-

After several moments, Hagjo took another deep breath, sat up and looked around the deck. While pleased at his level of recovery he was certain that the bitter power of the fudge was not solely responsible. Closing his eyes again he continued to feel the remnants of M's comforting and reassuring mental touch. Confident that M's influence had both quickened and strengthened the fudge's effects, Hagjo flexed the muscles in his neck and back and smiled as he felt his fatigue fade. Open but narrowly, Hagjo's eyes stared forward as he considered the rapid return of strength he was experiencing. "Sakarin's fudge is stronger than ours. If not for the constant conflict between the knights and the pressing influence of their fudge, the Empire's knights could be far more effective."

Remembering his early Chedi training, Hagjo heard the green M's words, "The Chedi's fudge uses sugar to subdue the unsweetened chocolate's powerful and negative influence. Without that conflict the Chedi are able to direct and control the fudge's power without conflict. Any objection by the Emperor's knights to their fudge empowered dark side was brutally overcome while still only a half formed thought. The empire's point of view is that the pleasure brought on by the Chedi's fudge is a truer form of mind control. No Chedi has ever claimed a sense of oppression or been unhappy with their fudge's effects. The Chedi's peaceful co-existence with our fudge is the reason the knights and their Empire cannot defeat us."

Hagjo's eyes scanned the Command Deck and considering his situation added to M's comment, "I hope." Looking toward Slick he smiled and said, "Lets get back to work." Several spiraled lines of bubbles rushed upwards and through Slick's body as Hagjo stood and began to pace.

"Where did the crew go?" Hagjo asked himself. Stopping and turning toward Slick, Hagjo answered himself. "There must be a second Command Deck. Probably in engineering." Hagjo looked toward several of the deserted stations before selecting one and walking to it. As he began activating the control panel his head snapped up. A second later, behind him, a security port opened fire and blaster bolts sliced through the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**The Return of the Emperor**

**Chapter 7**

**REIGN, REIGN GO AWAY**

"My Emperor!" Commander Pez called out.

Sakarin, studying a hand held data reader, looked up from where he was seated and answered angrily, "What now!"

"Security ports on the Main Command Deck have activated..." Pez responded smiling toward Sakarin from his station, "...and are firing!" he finished.

Smiling back Sakarin rose and walked toward Pez, "Excellent! Show me!" Centering himself in front of the main viewing panel, Sakarin placed his fists on his hips and waited eagerly as the rest of the crew watched in hopeful silence. Pez's smile melted into a frown as he manipulated the controls on his console.

-

Hagjo leapt to his left and dodged again before a second blast hit the edge of the already flaring console. Dropping to the floor, he rolled and drew his blaster. Quickly taking aim he fired hitting one of the three activated security ports. As the port exploded Hagjo reversed his direction and fired again destroying a second. Using his renewed energy, Hagjo disrupted the targeting system of the last port. When the port fired, the bolt hit just to Hagjo's left and he returned fire destroying it.

Despite his successful tactics, Hagjo was immediately outnumbered again as four new ports dropped simultaneously from their compartments in the ceiling and opened fire. Leaping behind a control station Hagjo returned fire but missed. Diving forward he rolled beneath the control station. Stopping just short of the other side he fired again this time destroying one of the new ports. Pulling back he paused as the deck was peppered with return fire. As hot bits of the deck landed on and burned his shoulder he moved again. Diving away he hit the deck and rolled behind another station barely missed by two of the bolts. Bracing and shielding himself against the side of the next station he fired and another port flared explosively. With pieces of the destroyed port and ceiling dropping around him, Hagjo continued moving.

Changing direction Hagjo leapt over the next station and pulled a chair over him as a shield. The port's blasts made quick work of the chair but gave Hagjo the moment he needed to brace his feet and get moving again. Once on his feet he dodged several bolts and dove away again as another chair and its control station were hit multiple times. A spray of hot metal and melted plastic bounced against and or stuck to the deck around him as he stopped with his back against the neighboring station. Grabbing one of the larger pieces of metal he grimaced as the heat blistered his fingers. Quickly he threw the still smoking metal to his right where it was destroyed a split second after being detected. At the same time Hagjo focused on the targeting system on one unit while standing and firing on the other. Two blasts passed to his left as he swung his pistol and pressed its trigger. Two blasts flew from his pistol and each destroyed a port. His hand relaxed and then tensed again as he spun. Firing again he destroyed a new weapon port which had just activated and dropped from the ceiling. This time he didn't allow himself to relax as he continued spinning with his weapon raised and panning the full circle of the Command Deck. After several seconds he dropped his weapon hand to his side, confident that no new attacks were coming.

-

After several moments Sakarin's eagerness had burned away. His now angry voice stung Pez's ears. "What's the problem Commander?"

Frowning and nervous as to how the Emperor will react, Pez answered. "Sire, the security ports have stopped firing and I'm unable to activate the Command Deck's security transmitters. I..." Pez stopped and suddenly convulsed. His head, at the jaw line, flipped back opening his mouth wide. A green rectangular object popped out of his mouth and flew over his control panel.

Ignoring the rest of his crew Sakarin focused on Pez while being careful to step around the object on the floor. Stopping beside Pez's station Sakarin spoke threateningly, "Keep control of your bodily functions Commander. What's happened!"

Pez hesitated while trying to regain his composure. Already agitated by his failure to provide Sakarin with the view of the Command Deck he'd ordered, Pez had just seen that his own station on the Command Deck had been activated. That along with the malfunctioning transmitters indicated that the Chedi not only survived the security ports but was accessing the computer from Pez's own station. Realizing that the final severance to the power supply must not have been accomplished Pez was afraid the Emperor would shift that blame to him. Expecting the worse, Pez swallowed a second of the objects he'd ejected and kept his agitated Emperor's attention on a safer matter. "Sire, I still can't access the transmitters." Sakarin stood quietly glaring so Pez continued. "There has been some damage to the Command Deck's equipment Sire and the transmitters are hard wired to the security ports. Also when we evacuated the Command Deck, the crew disabled all of the station controls. It is possible..."

"That the Chedi has either damaged that equipment or the crew deactivated part of the security system!" Sakarin exclaimed angrily. Pez stuttered an unintelligible response before Sakarin ordered silence with a wave his hand and stared blindly ahead. "The Chedi has been, Ack!" Sakarin choked as his eyes suddenly bulged. "He has computer access!"

Not understanding, Pez responded, "Sire, with the ship on full alert..."

"He does!" Sakarin interrupted. "We discovered it earlier," Smacking his fists against his forehead Sakarin shouted. "Stupid!" Pez winced, afraid the insult was aimed at him and found he couldn't relax even after realizing that it wasn't. "Why didn't I order his access be denied." Sakarin continued. "Surprising the Chedi on level nine clearly gave us no advantage!" Smashing his fists onto the nearest console Sakarin struggled to regain his self control. After several seconds he looked to Pez. "He has my access code. What can we do to keep him from accessing the computer?"

"We can cancel or change your code my lord. Cancelling it would leave you locked out as well. I suggest changing..."

"Wait!" Sakarin interrupted again as he held up his hands and, to Pez's amazement, smiled. Turning, Sakarin looked back at the dark view screen before continuing. "The Chedi can't possibly have survived against all of the Command Deck's security ports." Turning back toward Pez he scowled, "They did fire!"

"Yes my lord," Pez quickly confirmed. "The readings were clear. Whatever damage he did, he did not accomplish it before the ports..."

"Then he's dead! Even if his tinkering eventually disabled the security ports he could not have survived once the system initiated and began firing!"

Pez eyed his control panel again but did not speak.

His eyes back on Pez, Sakarin's eyes flashed with renewed anger. "I want to see his body myself. Send a security team to count the pieces!" Walking closer, Sakarin's lip curled into a sinister sneer. "Have the team report to me immediately upon their arrival..." Leaning over Pez's console, he finished, the words hissing through his clenched teeth, "...and I'm going to want visuals."

Nodding, Pez nervously answered, "Understood your Majesty!"

As Sakarin stumped away Pez opened a channel to the security section and delivered Sakarin's orders. Glancing toward his emperor's back he leaned slightly forward and whispered, "Arm yourselves and hurry!"

-

Slick, still flattened under the chair he'd occupied seconds before the ports began firing, stayed put as he exclaimed, "That was cool!"

Hagjo, relieved as well, couldn't help but chuckle as he responded, "Thanks."

Extending himself upwards, Slick spoke with wonder, "That's like what I did in your friend's cell!"

Hagjo's smile shifted into a puzzled grin as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Remembering that he wasn't to have interfered with Sakarin and Henry Jr. in the security section, Slick hesitated. When Hagjo's brows lowered in confusion Slick continued, "When I stopped Emperor Sakarin from awakening Diet Vanilla, the Emperor ran out of the cell and suddenly guns like those..." Slick gestured with a blunt limb toward the still smoking security ports, "...came out of the ceiling and starting shooting at me." Hagjo stood in shocked silence as Slick continued, "There were four of them! I got two of them to shoot each other!"

A swirl of bubbles whipped within Slick as Hagjo's jaw dropped. Leaning against one of the consoles Hagjo's head shifted as he murmured, "Unarmed!" His brows relaxed as he breathed, "The fudge!" After another chuckle he continued, "I couldn't take on security ports, certainly not more than one until I'd been using the fudge for months and had been trained and practiced as well!" He paused studying Slick's new brown shading. "The fudge is staying in your system and it's effects have been enhanced by your contact with M! You've become a Chedi of ability in amazing time!" The bubbles in Slick's body swirled in increasingly powerful pulses as he took in Hagjo's words. "You are going to be a lot of help..." Hagjo finished with an additional silent thought, "...and I'm going to need it!"

Scanning the area one more time for security ports Hagjo was satisfied that they were no longer in immediate danger. Holstering his blaster he stepped over to an undamaged station. In a few seconds, after using Sakarin's security code, Hagjo had the panel activated and was accessing a status program.

As data on the Dentyne's condition filled the screen Hagjo spoke to Slick over his shoulder. "There!" he exclaimed, his finger tracking several lines of data as they moved up the screen. "They've activated a second Command Deck. It's in the engineering section." After punching several more buttons he smashed his fist onto the console. "Nerd's! They're also surrounded by the security shields." He lifted his fist to punch the console again but stopping himself mumbled, "That's probably where Sakarin's pod is too. If he launches he'll take Henry with him." Turning toward Slick, he continued, "Wherever this ship's headed, it's unlikely we'll survive long after we arrive." Frowning he looked at the deck. After several moments he shook his head. Standing, he called to Slick while moving toward the lift. "We've got to stop this ship. Sakarin's sealed himself physically into engineering. Lets increase his isolation." Stopping by the lift doorways he punched the call button and looked back toward Slick. "We'll disable as many sections as we can reach and hope for a break in the shielding around engineering before Sakarin decides to board his escape pod and run." As the lift doors opened he motioned to Slick. "Come on partner, I'm going to need your help." Bubbling, Slick quickly moved across the deck and followed Hagjo onto the lift.

-

Sweetn Low's psyche had restored his original form as he searched within Henry Jr.'s mind. Sensing nothing but his own thoughts, Sweetn Low extended his mental tentacles attempting to slice through the confusion of Henry's mind. As he did, he swore angrily, "Where are you!" Still moving forward his multiple sets of eyes sweep the area around him as the body he shares sits still and silent. "I must have access to young Oh's memories and to this body's involuntary systems," Sweetn Low hisses.

En route to the A.C. Deck, Sweetn Low's wheezed as he fought to catch his breath. Forcing himself to breath faster resulted only in hyper ventilation as his heart rate remained slow and steady. Finally arriving at the A.C. Deck he'd fallen into a chair suffering with the symptoms similar to those he'd experienced previously from chocolate exposure. The memory of his gasping for breath on the lower deck of Crest played again in his mind. "I must gain complete control of this body's systems," Sweetn Low gasped. "Oh Jr. must be present and fighting me!" His mentally generated tentacles clenched with exasperation as, despite his efforts, he continued to find nothing but occasional bits of memory or feeling.

Once his breathing steadied Sweetn Low began moving deeper still into young Oh's mind. His apprehension increased as he studied the short flashes of memory and recognized that none of them were Vanilla's. Anger increasing, he followed young Oh's memories like a trail. Feeling as though he was making no progress he suddenly stopped when a new memory flashed before his mind's eye. This memory was much stronger than any he'd felt previously. Focusing his mind, Sweetn Low isolated the memory and saw himself, in his original form and on the raised walkway on Crest. He saw himself hit by Vanilla's blaster fire and felt young Oh's elation which immediately dissolved into angry frustration. As the memory faded Sweetn Low, excited that he might finally be getting close, hurried forward. Searching for any additional sign of his target, Sweetn Low's mentally generated tentacles were poised for attack.

"Somewhere in here is the core of young Oh's personality. His ego!" Sweetn Low snarled. "Once I find it, I will destroy him. He will be gone and his body and his memories will be mine." After several seconds Sweetn Low hesitated upon seeing a figure ahead. Immediately he realized that it was not young Oh. Confused, he continued cautiously forward. Drawing nearer he first realized the figure's round shape. Seconds later he could visualize its green coloring. His physical eyes flashed open and despite his slow, steady pulse and respirations, Sweetn Low was whirling with mental adrenalin.

"Sakarin!" Sweetn Low called in a rasping voice. Sakarin turned, saw Sweetn Low's expression and rushed to his side.

"What's happened?" Sakarin whispered as he knelt beside his distressed master.

Sweetn Low, took hold of Sakarin's shoulder and spoke in a strained whisper, "Searching my mind for young Oh, I found one of the Ms!" When Sakarin stared back blankly Sweetn Low hissed, "One of the Chedi masters!"

Stunned Sakarin stood and, staring wide eyed, took a half step back. "How," he mouthed, confused. After several seconds his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Looking down at Sweetn Low he insisted, "You are the most powerful Master! You can defeat him!" Squatting, Sakarin looked into Sweetn Low's eyes and continued, "Master, You've beaten death! Not even a Chedi master can challenge you." He leaned closer, "He has no weapon other then his mind and your's is superior. You will defeat him! Do not doubt yourself!"

Pez called from his station. "Sire, the security team is entering the Command Deck. They're carrying video transmitters and we'll begin to receive visuals immediat... Ah, here they come now Sire." Sakarin glanced back at Sweetn Low who had closed his eyes again. Rising, Sakarin moved quickly to Pez's station and looked at the monitor. Pez shifted to his right allowing Sakarin a clearer view. The picture was dark at first but Pez quickly adjusted the reception as Sakarin leaned forward. Along with mumbling from the team the monitor displayed scorch marks on the surface of one of the consoles. With a shuffling motion the view shifted to a blasted chair with several more marks on the floor nearby.

"I don't see the Chedi." Agitated, Sakarin leaned toward the Comm Link and ordered, "Show me the Chedi!"

An anxious voice answered. "He's not here Sire."

Frustrated and angry Sakarin shouted, "What do you mean not there! He's exhausted, injured from my interrogation and without any of his Chedi fudge. He has to be there! The security ports were firing. What were they firing at and why did they stop!" His view of the Command Deck changes as the security team directed the lens at the destroyed ports.

"All of the security ports have been destroyed Sire." Stated a voice through the link.

-

At the communications section, a door opened and Hagjo stepped in. "You're all relieved of duty," He shouted as he pointed his blaster at the group of crewmen on duty. When the dozen crew members hesitated he shouted, "Get out!"

With the ship on full alert, each of the crewmen were armed. After a moment's hesitation the senior officer drew his weapon. Immediately the remaining crew drew their blasters as well and all begin firing. Revived from the sweetened Empire fudge, Hagjo leapt and dodged, easily avoiding the bolts. Rushing to his right he dove and rolled across a control console. Before regaining his feet he opened fire from the deck stunning three crewman.

Despite his effective counter attack the remaining crewman moved forward. Avoiding a dozen more blasts, Hagjo showed no sign of tiring as he continued to return fire and hit his targets. The crewmen, despite growing frightened as more of their number went down, scattered and continued moving hurriedly forward hoping to surround the Chedi and earn substantial promotions from their grateful Emperor.

Hagjo showed no concern in response to their approach. Spinning his blade before him he held his position and as the officers drew near shouted, "Now!" The resolve of the soldiers was suddenly tested further as a ceiling panel fell onto the center of the group. Further unnerved, the officers scattered as Slick also landed in their midst.

Holding an ignited energy blade Slick stressed his voice box, creating an ear piercing shriek, while spinning the blade above him. Undone, most of the crewmen began a hesitant retreat. Three of the officers kept their nerve however as two continued to advance on Hagjo. A third endured Slick's continuing siren as he moved anxiously toward Slick.

Focused on Slick's ignited blade the officer hesitantly aimed his pistol. Slick's fudge enhanced senses were working perfectly and he began his dodge just as the officer's finger began to tighten on his pistol's trigger. The blast jetted by Slick and the officer was stunned at having missed. He was surprised further when Slick swung a blunt limb which he'd extended from the center of his back. The fist sized end of the limb wheeled around and connected solidly with the side of the officer's head. Spinning around he fired a wild shot before dropping to the deck. When the wild blaster bolt hits one of the officers threatening Hagjo, the one still standing surrendered to an earnest retreat and bolted out of the nearest door.

As the last crewman exited, Slick fell over dropping the blade. "I thought they'd never leave," he panted while lying flat against the deck. Hagjo smiled and retrieved his blade. After quickly dragging the stunned and injured crew out of the room, Hagjo returned with one of their uniforms draped over his arm. "What's that for?" Slick asked.

"It should simplify things when we try to get into engineering," Hagjo responded before opening fire on the communication equipment. Certain that rescue ships were still in pursuit, he was selective in his destruction. After ensuring that all but the equipment he wanted working had been rendered inoperable, he turned and signaled to Slick, "Let's move partner. There's one more level of isolation I want to provide to the Emperor." Quickly Slick flowed to Hagjo's side and together they left to continue their attacks on other sections of the ship.

-

Sakarin paced as the security team searched the Command Deck identifying damage and searching for clues as to why the Chedi had been on the Command Deck and where he might have gone after. "How could one man, even a Chedi, defeat all of those security ports," Sakarin screamed, still furious that the Chedi's remains were not on the Command Deck.

"The computer was activated at this station," the officer reported indicating Pez's console.

Relieved that Sakarin doesn't turn toward him Pez quickly responded, "The Chedi has been accessing computers on other sections of the ship as well. He may..."

"Quiet!" Sakarin ordered. Pacing, he glared at the main screen and the image of the Command Deck's damaged equipment. "We've got to cut off the Chedi's access to our comp..." Sakarin stopped when the screen suddenly filled with static. "Get that back on!" He shouted.

Pez's hands rapidly worked the controls for several seconds before stopping. He took a deep breath before turning in his seat and addressing his Emperor. "I can't reconnect Sire. We're not receiving a signal." He then cringed as Sakarin screamed.

"Identify the problem Commander!"

-

Bolstered by Sakarin's confidence in him, Sweetn Low was again sitting with his eyes closed as he concentrated and once again moved deep into Henry's mind. As he attempted to relocate the Chedi master Sweetn Low whipped his mental tentacles and reviewed his options while also convincing himself of his superior abilities. "There will be no body better suited to my needs. This mind has the information my Empire needs to defeat Choctooine, this body is in excellent physical condition and Oh Jr.'s psyche is damaged and weak." He paused considering the probable assistance young Oh was getting from the Chedi master. Shrugging his concerns aside he thought, "Sakarin's right, my mind is stronger than any Chedi's even a so called Chedi master. Any assistance this round, green Chedi _master_ can give is immaterial." His fears shoved completely aside, Sweetn Low charged through Henry's mind confident and determined to keep Henry Jr.'s body and eliminate "all" competition for its occupation.

-

Pez hands stopped their rapid movement across his control board after almost a minute of attempting to restore his link with the security team. Identifying that the problem was bigger than he'd first realized he turned toward Sakarin. "Sire..." He reported tentatively. "We've lost all contact with the rest of the ship." He then quickly ducked as Sakarin threw his data reader at him.

"How is that possible! What's happened!" Sakarin shouted.

"The problem is in the communications section." Pez responded watching Sakarin and ready to duck again. When Sakarin didn't move toward him, Pez continued, "The security team was transmitting through our Comm system. There are other Comm systems of line as well. We have limited ship to ship communication, but both intra ship and long range communications are disabled."

Dropping into a seat Sakarin's eyes twitched with fear as he asked. "Can you make repairs?"

"I believe I can restore full ship to ship communications Sire. I will be able to restore communication within engineering as well. Other intra ship and long range communications are routed through the communications center. I can do nothing..."

Cutting him off Sakarin ordered "Understood. Do what you can." Running his hands over his bald head, he frowned and leaned forward. "How is a single Chedi accomplishing all of this?" Checking the time, Sakarin wiped away the sweat running down the back of his head and then froze for a moment as an idea occured to him. Standing, Sakarin walked quickly across the deck. "Mr. Pez."

Pez managed not to flinch too badly as he realized that Sakarin was right beside him. "Yes Majesty," he responded.

"Are the security systems working?"

Pez quickly turned back to his controls. After hitting several buttons one of his screens brightened to display a graph. Quickly studying the screen Pez nodded and answered, "Yes Sire. Security systems are undamaged."

Leaning forward Sakarin ordered, "Get me a view of the communications center."

After several seconds the colorful graph disappeared and was replaced by a dull gray blankness. Frowning Sakarine asked, "What's wrong with the picture? I..." He paused as the view changed slightly and he could vaguely see something on the screen. "What is that?" he asked leaning closer still.

As both Sakarin and Pez frowned into the screen their view cleared. Pez's large jaw locked as he recognized that what they were struggling to see was a massively damaged control station.

Straightening Sakarin asked, "Can you change the angle of our view?"

His expression unchanged Pez responded, "Yes Sire."

The view slowly swivelled to the left where the picture went blank again. Swinging back to the right they saw additional damaged equipment and then a still smoking panel which quickly clouded their view again.

"The Command Deck." Sakarin ordered.

Shaking his head Pez responded, "All the camera's are destroyed Sire."

"Yes of course," Sakarin hissed. "Weapon control!" The screen quickly changed to a view of an undamaged but mostly empty room. A single officer sat before a dark control panel. Nervously he bit a nail. Spitting it onto the floor he stood as Sakarin shouted, "This is the Emperor. What is weapon status?"

The officer did not react and instead Pez reminded, "We don't have communications Sire. Only visuals."

"Engineering?" Sakarin ordered and waited for only a moment before a view of several technicians hurrying across a bay full of flashing equipment. "Another." Sakarin ordered and a new view appeared, this time of Commander Brayn and his assistant monitoring equipment which seemed to be operating normally. "Finally, someone doing something right!" Sakarin growled and then shouted, "Now what?" as the screen filled with static.

"I don't know sir," Pez answered his fingers working their way across his board. Buttons which previously glowed on his control panel began going dark.

"Security! Show me the command station for security!"

Pez's eyes grew large as a possible explanation occurred to him as well. The screen brightened and their view displayed an exploding panel and a flying crewman. Changing the angle of their view they both gasped as they saw Hagjo kicking a security officer out of his way and firing at another control panel. Sakarin opened his mouth to shout an order just as the static blanked out their view again.

Backing away from Pez's console, Sakarin looked his old self for the first time since reboarding the Dentyne. Wide eyed with fear and indecision he stood silent and lost. He jumped so badly that he nearly fell when Sweetn Low suddenly shouted at him.

"Snap out of it Sakarin!" Spinning, Sakarin looked at Sweetn Low across the deck and still in his seat. Almost running he hurried to Sweetn Low's side.

"They're crippling the ship master. We can do nothing to stop them. We are going to..."

"We are going to do exactly what I tell you to do," Sweetn Low growled sounding like his old self. Back under his master's command Sakarin stabilized. His breathing was already steading as Sweetn Low continued. "I can still feel some of you in me Sakarin. That means there is probably some of me in you as well. Act like it!"

Sakarin's back straightened a bit more as he answered, "Yes Master. I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't explain, I've had my weak moment too but we can't afford this. Maintain control! We're safely behind security shields here. Any damage the Chedi can do outside of engineering amounts to nothing more than annoyance. All we need is to get to Godiva and he can do nothing about that from where he is. Once we meet our fleet the Chedi will be dealt with. Keep control of yourself and the ship moving toward our fleet. I've got to get back to eliminating young Oh." Sweetn Low's eyes immediately closed again as Sakarin stood quietly and finished composing himself.

"The Master is right," Sakarin hissed under his breath. "I can feel his influences within me and the Chedi is truly powerless on the other side of the security shields." After another deep breath he turned back to Pez who was very consciously looking down at his console.

"Are our systems in engineering safe?" Sakarin asked as he walked over to stand beside Pez.

Nodding, Pez answered, "Yes my lord. The Chedi can't effect them. Power and engines are directly accessible from this location."

"Can we restore access to the security cameras within engineering?"

Pez reacted in surprise and answered, "Yes Majesty! I'm certain I'll be able to connect directly."

"Communications?"

Pez started again remembering that he'd already received an order to restore communications within their section. "I can Sire! I'll start on repairs immediately."

Now smiling Sakarin crossed his arms and responded, "Excellent Mr. Pez. Do so."

After several minutes Pez called to Sakarin. "Sire, security cameras are now available."

"Well done Mr. Pez. Give me access from this station..." Sakarin stepped over to an empty console and tapping it with his finger continued, "...and begin working on communication."

"Yes my lord." Pez answered and turned back to his controls.

Sitting at the console, Sakarin powered up the instruments and watched as the panel's three screens brightened. Quickly he determined how to switch from one camera's view to another. Slowly he cycled through the twenty cameras in the engineering section. He viewed several empty hallways all dulled by the dull glow of the security shields. He also saw numbers of technicians working on equipment. Seeing Brayn and his assistant again he itched to ask about the ship's status. After a snarl he moved on. Locking the three screens on views of three different entrances to engineering. It the Chedi entered any of those corridors he would see him and could increase power to the shields if necessary. As Sakarin settled back in his seat Pez reported.

"I have restored communications in the engineering section my Lord. Sadly out personnel Comm Links operate through Comm Central and therefore won't work for us now."

Frowning Sakarin asked, "Then what have you restored?"

"We can communicate throughout the section Sire but only through the stationary Comm Links," Pez explained. We can only link to someone near one of our hard wired links.

Not responding Sakarin turned back to his screens and frowned. "I suppose we have to take what we can get," he murmured to himself.

-

Hagjo and Slick exited Sakarin's quarters. Now wearing the absconded uniform Hagjo thought aloud, "Dentyne's restored hyper drive coupled with her course change from Cert to Godiva has slashed our time to disable her and be rescued. I'd hoped Sakarin's personal computer links would identify a way onto the other Command Deck." Stopping he looked down at Slick and continued, "We've done all the damage we can on this side of engineering's security screens." Turning and leading Slick toward a lift he finished, "Let's get down to the engineering level."

"Well, it wasn't a total waste of time." Slick commented cheerfully as he kept pace with Hagjo. As they continued down the corridor, a piece of chocolate was visible near the center of Slick's body. The small brown square slowly broke apart as it spun in the digestive ooze of Slick's stomach.

-

Deep in Henry Jr.'s subconscious mind, M tried to speak to Henry. "I've removed all that I can of the mental techniques Sakarin's used to disable and hold you under his control. You must now motivate yourself to come forward. Like a butterfly who must free himself from his cocoon or die, alone you will have to overcome the remains of their work and retake control of your mind and your life! It is the only way you will build the strength to continue." Sighing M searched in vain for any response. "I can think of only one other tactic. To stop protecting you and let you fight for yourself!" There had been numerous triggers set into Henry's mind. Triggers which caused powerful reactions to any reference or memory of his previous life. M wished he knew of a trigger to snap Henry out of his stupor and into action. Sensing Sweetn Low's return M dropped his own defenses and turned to meet his foe. As Sweetn Low quickened his approach, M prepared to use the only remaining method he could identify to awaken Henry.

Sweetn Low immediately sensed M and directed his thoughts angrily. "You know nothing about me but believe me, you can't defeat me. I've beaten death and I will conquer you as well!"

That said, Sweetn Low spread his mental tentacles and charged directly at M. Instead of the expected resistance he found himself surrounded by visions and sensations from young Oh's past. He saw General Oh standing among row after row of chocolate plants. That vision faded and was immediately replaced by Oh standing before the spiral buildings of Choctooine's capitol city. Other images followed quickly in a rapid ever changing pattern of visions, all including Oh's father. Swirling within every vision is Henry Jr.'s pain and his desire to go home. With a renewed flare of anger Sweetn Low realized that again there was no trace of Vanilla. Angrily pushing away the visions he moved forward and immediately saw Henry Jr.'s image floating a short distance away. His young host was clearly oblivious to Sweetn Low's presence as Henry's eyes stared blankly forward. Confused Sweetn Low directed his attention back at M, who was quietly standing a short distance away. M's features formed an expression of frustrated concern. His stance was one of anticipated defeat. Believing the Chedi master was incapable of opposing him, Sweetn Low began to laugh until he felt the Dentyne rock again from enemy fire. "I'll be back." He swore, pointing a tentacle threateningly at M.

-

As the Ally pursuit ship's proto laser struck the Dentyne, Sakarin turned to see Sweetn Low awaken from of his trance. Immediately Sweetn Low was on his feet and moving toward him. "Master?" Sakarin asked as he stepped behind a control station.

Sweetn Low nodded and asked, "What now?"

Sakarin, relieved that his master was back in control, visibly relaxed as he explained, "More Ally ships, one with proto lasers!"

"How is this possible?" Sweetn Low asked incredulously. His eyes tightened and he growled, "The Godivans! They've betrayed us again! They will pay for this." Moving to the weapons station he growled again and glaring toward the orange skinned officer manning the console shouted, "Marmalade, return fire!"

The crewman rose his large nose and responded, "We are unable to fire the Dentyne's proto laser to our rear, Lord Vanilla."

"We're unable to defend ourselves! How has such a major design flaw gone unaddressed?" Sweetn Low ranted.

Marmalade cringed as Sweetn Low glared at him, clearly expecting an answer. "I I belive..." stuttered Marmalade, "...the designers did not foresee our predicament my Lord. That our Emperor's flag ship would ever be in battle, alone, against multiple ships and being chased. Ships also equipped with proto lasers!"

Sakarin swallowed dryly as he remembered his discussion with the engineers handling the recent refit of his flag ship. "To the rear! This is my flagship Commander! You job is to build her so that we will never need to retreat. If I'm attacked while in this ship, we will face our foe and annihilate them!" Stepping forward, Sakarin redirected the conversation. "What are our options?"

Marmalade's eyes happily shifted to his Emperor. "Sire, short of dropping out of hyperspace and doing battle, we can only increase shield strength aft and continue toward Godiva."

Sakarin's eyes widened as he responded, "We can continue to hold off their attack indefinitely?"

"No Sire..." the officer began.

"Are you suggesting that we simply allow them to destroy our ship!"

Marmalade's own eyes widened as he quickly responded, "No Sire, the Ally ship can't continue firing and maintain hyperspace for very long." Quickly checking power levels on his console, Marmalade continued. "Our shields will hold back most of their attack until they must stop or lose hyper space. Damage to the Dentyne will be minimal at worst my Lord."

Sweetn Low, winded as Henry's body continued to react only partially to his increased adrenalin, sagged back into his seat while Sakarin paced. "How many ships..."

Pez turned interrupting Sakarin. "Sire. We have an incoming message."

Sakarin looked at him for a moment in surprised silence and then gestured as he ordered, "On the main viewer Mr. Pez."

"General Oh's angry face appeared. His hard, dark eyes glared from the screen with such ferocity that Sakarin almost flinched. "This is General Oh Henry of Choctooine. You will surrender your vessel and turn my son over to me. If you do not I will disable your vessel and take him." The Dentyne then rocks again as another proto laser bolt slams into her rear shields.

Robja and Schan flanked the General's ship but were unable to fire their blasters while in hyperspace. Schan tapped into the General's link hoping for a glimpse of Hagjo. Disappointed, she only saw Sakarin's surprised face looking out from a large control room. Only a few crew members were visible until Henry Jr. stepped into view.

-

M had hoped that being confronted by Sweetn Low would awaken Henry and had therefore lowered his defenses. As that tactic had clearly failed, he was struggling to recover from his mistake. With no definite idea how to proceed he felt a rush of relief when he looked through Henry's eyes and saw General Oh on the Command Deck's main screen. Imagining a new possibility for success M turned and reached again for Henry. "Henry!" he called out. "Your father is here!" Getting no immediate response M began again, "Henry, listen to..."

M attempt to communicate was suddenly cutoff by the rush of emotion that leapt from Henry as he became aware of his father's image.

-

"Henry!" General Oh called out, his eyes wide and smiling despite himself.

Sweetn Low's eyes narrowed angrily as he opened his mouth to respond. Instead he gasped and collapsed to the floor convulsing. Sakarin saw him fall but before he can react, the convulsing stopped and Sweetn Low rolled over and got quickly to his feet.

Quickly muting the communication link with General Oh, Sakarin turned and asks, "What happened?"

Still shaking, "Henry" straightened and looked at the muted view of his anxious father on the main screen. As Sakarin moved toward him, Henry grabbed his shirt with one hand and the energy blade on his hip with the other. Shoving Sakarin away Henry raised the grip and igniting the blade glared at Sakarin. Pez, seeing the blade raised, stood and stepped forward to defend his Emperor. Henry reacted without thought to the movement. Spinning, he slashed the blade, dispensing with Pez in one quick and lethal blow. Sakarin, seeing Pez hit and fall, moved quickly away as Henry first stared wide eyed at the fallen crewman and then turned back toward the main screen. Eyes pleading he called, "Father, help me!" Attempting to step forward, he fell to the deck as Sweetn Low resumed his fight for control.

"Son!" General Oh's image mouthed back but the screen went blank as Sakarin cut the connection.

-

Entering a lift the doors closed and both Hagjo and Slick reacted as the ship shuddered. "The ship's under attack again!" Hagjo announced. "Our friends are still with us." Lunging at the lift controls Hagjo thought aloud as the lift slowed. "The ship's still traveling in hyperspace! That has to be proto laser fire which means the ship firing at us is either the Oreo or General Oh's cruiser."

As the lift stopped and the door opened Hagjo gestured to Slick who asked, "Why are we leaving the lift?"

"If the ship's damaged and loses power, we don't want to be trapped in here." Slick quickly left the lift and Hagjo followed already planning another route to engineering. Drawing on Sakarin's memories of the ship's layout he motioned to his left. As they hurried down the corridor Hagjo murmured, "I hope the attack brings down engineering's security shield."

-

Henry dropped the blade as Sweetn Low grappled with his mind. The blade skidded across the floor until a thin red crewmen grabbed it and retreated. Wide eyed the crewman turned to Sakarin who took the deactivated blade and directed the officer back to her station. Fearful of hurting his master or having the blade taken from and used against him, Sakarin set the blade on the panel of an unmanned station before rushing to Sweetn Low.

-

Dentyne rocked again as she received fire from General Oh's ship although Hagjo noticed that the frequency had decreased. Arriving on the engineering level he and Slick found that access to the section was still blocked by the security shield. He was encouraged however. While still a powerful barrier, the shield did occasionally flicker. The power drain from the active hyper drive engines and the ongoing attack and the damaged equipment on board was sapping the power being created by the generators.

"An attack in hyperspace can only be done with proto lasers..." Hagjo explained to Slick. "...but they won't be able to keep firing and maintain hyperspace for long without..." Suddenly the shield collapsed and Hagjo reacted. Leaping forward he landed and rolled to his feet just before the shield reestablished. Slick was left agitated and stuck on the opposite side. "Relax." Hagjo told him. "It came down once. Be ready when it comes down again and follow me. I can't wait for you though, I've have to get to Henry Jr."

Slick, with several straight lines of agitated bubbles slowly rising through his body answered, "I understand. I'll follow as soon as I can. Please be careful!"

"You too!" Hagjo answered before turning and running down the corridor. After several meters he turned a corner and was out of sight.

-

Exhausted and anguished, Henry had retreated again from his struggle with Sweetn Low. Hidden again by M, Henry whimpered, "What have I done," as he faded again toward non-responsiveness. His deadly use of the energy blade against Pez had reignited his anguish over his activities while existing as Diet Vanilla. Activities which stirred guilt and self loathing. Sweetn Low's evil influences, while scorched by M's efforts to cleanse them from Henry's mind, are faint and failing but still strong enough to cause pain.

Continuing in his efforts, M directed his thoughts at Henry and insisted, "You've done nothing. Sakarin, Sweetn Low and their fudge are the ones responsible." M reached forward forcibly pushing deeper into Henry's mind. "Listen to me!"

While relieved that Henry had finally awoken, M must ensure that he doesn't slip away again. Forcing his words on Henry's retreating and tormented psyche he shouted, "Sakarin did this to you! He controlled you in all you thought and did. You had no control over the things you did but how you proceed now is fully your responsibility. You must fight! Ensure that they can never do this to you, to anyone else, ever again! Defeat them and free yourself. Regain your life!" Feeling Henry respond, M continued to press. "They have had the upper hand but that advantage is gone now. You've taken control once, you must do so again and keep it!" M withdrew and opened his mind to Henry. He felt the young man's struggle but also felt his fatigue. The fight had already exhausted him.

Maintaining his mental link with Henry from light years away, M was also struggling. His efforts to free Henry of his mental restraints had been taxing. He was hard pressed to provide Hagjo with any support during his struggle with the Emperor's fudge. He chose not to fight Sweetn Low knowing that he would most likely have failed if he'd tried. While he'd been prepared to assist Henry once his final struggle with Sweetn Low began, he now realized that doing so would be dangerous. Providing that assistance could weaken him to the point that their link would be severed. He would then need help from Slick or Hagjo to reestablish the link. As that opportunity was not likely to occur, he had to help Henry find and use his own resolve and reserves.

-

"Is the ship still at full alert?" Sakarin asked from his seat as he continued to puzzle over Hagjo's continuing successes.

"Yes Majesty," Pez answered and than held on to his station as another proto pulse hit their shields.

Ignoring the hit, Sakarin held his focus. "And all sections are sealed behind their hatches?"

"Yes Majesty."

"And every hatch is operated by password." Mistaking Sakarin's last remark as another question, Pez begins to answer but before he's able Sakarin stands and shouts, "He knows our passwords! We know he's been using my own access code with our computers. He has my personal security code too. How?" Jumping angrily from his seat, Sakarin hurried to Pez's console and ordered, "Reset the security program. New password..." Sakarin's eyes tighten as he thinks. "Ecstacy!" Looking back down at Pez he orders, "Do it now!"

Pez's hands flew over his controls as Sakarin stood over him. After several moments he looked up and asked, "Majesty, I need to you enter your old password." Sakarin did quickly and stepped aside.

As Pez resumed, Sakarin walked back to Sweetn Low. While still en route Pez announced, "The system is resetting Sire."

Change all the other codes as well, including the ones for my escape pod." Looking at a closed hatch on the far side of the Command Deck he ordered, "You may select the new codes. Once they are locked in I want to know what they are."

"Yes my lord. Should I notify department heads of the new..."

"No!" Sakarin turned and shouted back. "We don't know how the Chedi learned of the old one. The crew will be notified on a need to know basis. Clear all distribution of the new codes and passwords through me."

"Yes Sire," Pez responded as he turned back to his console.

-

Despite the ongoing attack, the Dentyne was maintaining huperspace. Agonizingly aware of each passing minute and how much closer they are getting to Godiva, Hagjo mumbled in frustration. Every hatch he'd come across on the ship had been secured but engineering seemed full of them. At each he had to stop and enter Sakarin's code. Passing through another he rushed forward as the hatch hissed closed behind him. As he rushed on he heard a series of chirps from the hatch's control pad. Pausing he glanced back wondering, "What was that about?"

-

Again in control, Sweetn Low looked up at Sakarin who was immediately fearful until his master spoke, "It's me. Young Oh is back under my control." After being helped into a chair Sweetn Low asked, "What's our status?"

Frowning Sakarin held on to Sweetn Low's chair as another proto pulse exploded against their shields. His eyes shifted to the backs of his crew for a sign of trouble. All of them continued to monitor their boards in silence as he answered, "The damage from the pursuit ship and the Chedi on board has severely weakened our defenses. The security screen around engineering has collapsed twice. Steps have been taken to prevent another. Dentyne's outer shields are growing weaker but I'm assured..." he cut his eyes toward Marmalade, "... that the attack will, must, stop soon or the Ally crew will damage their generators and drop from hyperspace."

Nodding Sweetn Low answered, "Good. I will continue my struggle with young Oh. It seems that the Chedi master will not be a problem but Oh has hidden himself again. With the Chedi master's interference our slave may be recovering from our treatments. Get us to Godiva!" He sat back and was quickly back into a trance. Sakarin leaned against a console and put a piece of fudge into his mouth. He trembled as the bitter power recharged him. Crouching with his eyes closed he suddenly tensed. Opening his eyes he moved to stand but was immediately thrown to the deck as the momentary peace was shattered. Oh's ship's proto laser hit the Dentyne again and this time, leaked through the shields. The Dentyne pitched forward and the weapon station exploded, spreading Marmalade across the deck.

-

Hagjo, cautiously moving through the engineering level, winced and smiled as the proto pulse smashed into Dentyne's rear shields and rocked the ship. "That was a good one!" His smile quickly faded however as he thought, "But they can't keep it up much longer." Increasing his speed he hissed, "I need to get to the Command Deck before they have to stop!"

Reaching a turn in the corridor Hagjo stopped and listened. Odd, low, voices were rumbling from beyond the turn. Cautiously he peered around and saw three Iscreamians centered in the wide hallway. The four foot high and round, cold blooded creatures didn't see him as they were much too busy arguing among themselves. Hagjo's limited understanding of their language left him with the impression that they were blaming one another for their predicament. Their arguments were punctuated with slaps, pokes in the eyes and the pinching and yanking of one another's bulbous noses. The Iscreamians, inexpensive hired henchmen, were uncommon on an Empire ship, let alone the Emperor's flagship. While they were no friends of the Allies, the Iscreamians had no appreciation for the Empire either. Hagjo suspected that these three stooges had been pulled from the brig to serve as a diversion between Hagjo and his goal. Looking toward the ceiling Hagjo noted that there were three activated security ports, one was fixed on each of the unhappy threesome.

While Hagjo sympathized with their plight, he had his own concerns and owed nothing to a group of Iscreamians who would happily vent his spleen if they stood to benefit. Noting the blasters in their small, ugly hands, Hagjo glanced again at the security ports and thought, "Getting out of the sites of those blaster ports might be enough of a benefit for this ugly trio to switch to my side. If they can understand me and are smart enough to accept my help we can both get out of this without blaster burns." Lunging down the hallway Hagjo fired his blaster destroying one of the security ports and shouted, "Scatter and take out the other ports!" The remaining ports turned away from the Iscreamians as the trio panicked, bumping into one another and looking around in confusion. As the remaining security port's targeting sensors attempted to lock onto him, Hagjo took aim at the second port and firing, shouted again, "Move, I'm trying to help you!" As the port exploded, Hagjo dodged as two of the Iscreamians began firing at him. Hagjo immediately dropped the nozzle of his pistol and returned fire over their heads. As the cold blooded creatures dropped to the deck Hagjo dodged bolts from the remaining port and dove forward. Once on the deck he rolled between the Iscreamians. The remaining port's positioning motor whirred as it struggled to catch Hagjo in its sight. As Hagjo passed between the Iscreamians the port locked onto targets and opened fire. Each of the still panicking aliens were promptly relieved of guard duty as the port blasted them into oblivion. Hagjo rolled into a crouching position, turned and fired on the remaining port which had maintained its misdirected focus on the now fallen Iscreamians. Back on his feet, Hagjo paused long enough to see that none of the Iscreamians had survived. Turning he continued on his way as the destroyed ports flared and filled the hallway behind him with smoke.

-

General Oh heard a chirp and looked at the communication link on the arm of his command chair. The light, indicating a communication from engineering, glowed up at him. Frowning and then sighing he ordered, "Mr. Joy, hold fire." The crewman at the weapons console turned his almond shaped eyes toward the General. His expression was one of desperate disappointment. General Oh met his eyes for only a moment before pressing the button connecting him to engineering. "Yes," he answered.

A female voice responded, "General, it's time. I've pushed the generators as far as I dare. If we fire on Sakarin's ship again, we'll loose hyperspace."

General Oh was disappointed but had been expecting the report. Resigned, he answered, "Understood Maryjane." Looking hard at the rear of the Dentyne on his forward screen, General Oh took a breath and ordered, "Power down weapons, stay on their tail."

"Aye General." Joy responded joylessly.

Redirecting his words to the Comm Link the General asked, "How long until we can resume our attack?"

"At most twenty minutes General." Maryjane answered apologetically. "I'll attempt to shorten that time."

"Thank you Maryjane. I know you're doing your best. Our attack lasted longer than I expected," General Oh sighed as he disconnected with engineering. Looking down at the deck he collected himself for several moments. "We'll get you back son," he murmured before looking back up to the main view screen. Displayed on the screen was a wavering view of the back end of the Dentyne speeding through hyper space just ahead of them.

The concern in Oh's eyes deepened as he drug them from the main screen and toward the small monitor on the arm of his chair. Activating the dark screen Oh replayed his glimpse of Henry Jr. and prayed that twenty minutes wouldn't be too late. A moment later, he jumped when he realized that his communications officer was standing at his shoulder.

"Excure me General but I've just recieved a top secret communication from the Godivan High Command."

-

**"ENTRY CODE HAS BEEN CHANGED**

**CONTACT YOUR SECTION SUPERVISOR"**

"No!" Hagjo hissed as he read the text displayed on the small screen of the hatch's security panel. Quickly he punched in the code again. When the screen repeated its response his hands rolled into fists. Rather than hit the unit he clenched his jaw and hissed, "They've changed the code. Do they know that I know..." Releasing the pressure of his clenched fists he hissed, "Doesn't matter why, that they've done it stops me cold." Taking a step back he scanned the bulk of the large metal hatch. "There's no way to break through it," he thought. Half turning he wondered, "How am I going to get past?" Frowning, his eyes slid down the wall beside the hatch until they reached the edge of a sealed access plate. His eyes tightened slightly as they followed the plate's edge. His brows rose as he dropped to one knee and ran his finger along the seam. "Magnetic seal," he muttered.

Standing Hagjo stepped back, drew his energy blade and drug its tip slowly along the seam. The metal of the wall, much thinner than that of the hatch offered little resistance. As Hagjo moved the blade, the wall melted away and moments later the plate dropped away from the wall. Deactivating his blade Hagjo dropped to both knees. Leaning forward he studied the nine instrument boards which filled the compartment. Tucked snugly into separate slots, each board was dotted with rows of colorful sprokets and glowing cogs. Rubbing his chin Hagjo puzzled, "Which board controls the hatch? Which controls the security panel?" Putting his hand against the wall he leaned closed and murmured, "And what else do they do?"

-

Sakarin had Pez and the small rectangular objects that flew out of him, moved away. As a new crew woman took her place at the console Sakarin asked, "Mr. Twizzler, how long to the Godiva system?"

The crew woman, a Licoricean, tall, thin and bright red, extended her equally thin red arms over her console and worked the controls. "Majesty, I'm estimating because sensors are still inoperative."

Sakarin, nodding responded, "Understood, continue."

The Licoricean reviewed the date and answered, "I believe that we're approximately ten minutes from the Godiva system, less than twenty from our rendevous location. We'll be in sensor range of the fleet however as soon as we enter the system. Their sensors should immediately identify us and once they do, they should move toward us reducing our rendevous time by several minutes."

-

Lt. Joy turned and finished his report to General Oh, "That's no more than fifteen minutes Sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Oh responded distractedly as he continued to watch the main screen. "We'll continue charging batteries and follow them in." As Joy turned back to his console, General Oh spoke to his Comm officer, "Notify the fleet of our position and estimated arrival." As his orders were carried out, General Oh leaned back in his seat and considered the estimated time of their meeting the Empire's fleet. Not as confident as the Godivan Commanders of the Empire military's resolve to end Sakarin's reign, he frowned darkly toward his Command Deck's main screen. "The Empire's upper ranked have benefitted considerably from their Emperor's focus and gratitude," Oh thought as his gut churned. "Rescuing Henry Jr. will be far more difficult if the Godivan plan falls apart.


End file.
